Veela
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione found out her grandma was a veela, and she will be too, on her 17th birthday. How will she react to all this attention she recieves?
1. I'm a what?

Veela

Pairings: Hermione & Draco

Rating: M

Summary: Hermione found out her grandma was a veela, and she will be too, on her 17th birthday. How will she react to all this attention she recieves?

Dislaimer: I own no characters yet...all are the works of J.K. Rowling...although I wish Draco was mine! Pouts

Hermione's P.O.V.

Chp. 1- I'm a what?

I wake up in my bed on the day of my birthday. It's July 23rd. I have 9 days till I go back to Hogwarts.

I sigh.

I LOVE Hogwarts!

I get up slowly and go into the bathroom that is off of my room and slip my clothes off.

I take a shower and then wrap a towel around my body.

After I dry off, I go back into my room and look through my closet. I grab a mini skirt, a halter top, and a pair of all black sneakers.

I take the towel off and slip a pair of knickers on and then go over to my vanity. I look at myself and scream.

"MUM!"

My mum comes up right away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Look at me!"

I staring at myself in the mirror. My hair has gone from brown and bushy to sleek, shiny, straight, and platinum blonde. My freckles are gone, and my complexion has lightened several shades, and is flawless.

"Oh god...We forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

I'm looking at myself.

"Well sweetheart your Grandma was a veela, so you inherited some of her genes."

"Are you serious...I mean look at me! Why aren't you a veela then?"

"It skips generations..."

"Mum I look so...not me!"

"I know sweetheart, but when you come of age then you inherit the veela genes!"

I just stare at myself...I'm so pale now. I look like Fleur.

I stand up and realize I've gained several inches in height. I'm at least 5'9" now.

I use to be 5'6".

"Now sweetheart you know that you're going to be attracting a lot more attention now!"

"Mum I want my old looks back!"

"I know sweetheart, but you're a veela now!"

"Can't I refuse these genes?"

"No sweetheart I'm sorry...you better pack your stuff up if you're going over to the Burrow today."

My mum leaves me alone and I just stare at myself in the mirror. Finally I look away, and make sure I have everything in my trunk. I had gotten my letter saying I was head girl a couple days ago, so I was heading over to the Burrow to get school supplies and spend the rest of the summer there.

I close my trunk, and then minimize it. I can do magic whenever now that I'm of age! I walk downstairs and both my parents are sitting at the table.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi dad..."

"What's the matter?"

"Look at me!"

My dad sets his paper down and stares at me. His jaw drops.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing...I'm a veela."

"Oh yeah...I remember your mum bring that up once a long time ago!"

"I look hideous."

"No you don't baby."

I can feel tears spring to my eyes. I wipe them away.

"I have to go...I'll see you when I get back from Hogwarts!"

I hug my parents goodbye and grab my wand. I concentrate on the Burrow and apparate away.

I open my eyes and I'm inside the kitchen at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley turns around and stares at me.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me Mrs. Weasley...Hermione!"

"Hermione dear? Why do you look like..."

"A veela?"

"Well yes!"

"That's because I'm a veela...I guess when I turned of age, because my grandma was!"

"Oh well isn't that nice. Boys! Get down here...Hermione's here!"

I hear galloping and before I know it the boys are racing downstairs. They stop at the bottom and look around.

"Where is she mum?"

"Right there," Mrs. Weasley replies and points to me.

The boys look at me. Then their jaws drop down and they stare at me.

"Hermione?"

"Hi guys!"

"What happened to you"

"I'm a veela."

"No really?"

"Yeah...my grandma was one...I look hideous!"

"No you don't...you look smoking!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"What?"

"Don't let me hear that language coming out of your mouth!"

"Sorry mum..."

"Well let's go up to Ron's room."

I follow the boys up to Ron's room. Ginny is up there sitting on Ron's bed.

"Hermione?"

I just nod my head and sit next to Ginny. The boys stare over at me.

"Would you stop staring at me? I have it bad enough!"

"Sorry...can't help it...you're a veela!"

"So?"

"Well you know all wizards are attracted to veelas!"

"Oh great!"

Harry and Ron keep staring over at me. I throw a pillow at them. Ginny laughs.

"Can you at least try to stop staring at me?"

"It's too hard...you look too good."

"I look horrible...I want my old looks back."

"You look a lot better now!"

I glare over at Ron.

"Are we going to get our school stuff or what?"

"Yeah, after we eat lunch."

"KIDS! COME AND EAT!"

We all walk down to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley has set the table. I eat a little bit, but I'm not hungry. The boys keep staring at me. I sigh. I wait while everyone else finishes eating.

"Now who is apparating with Ginny?"

"I will Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Hermione, now I want you kids back by 6 at the latest! Here's the key to the vault Ronald...give Ginny half of the money you grab out!"

Mrs. Weasley hugs us all goodbye. I grab my wand out and Ginny grabs my hand. I hold on tight to her and apparate outside of Gringotts.

We wait for the boys. Harry apparates a bit farther away, and Ron comes around the corner, smiling sheepishly.

We walk into Gringotts and show our keys to a goblin. I step into the cart first, followed by Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

We're whooshed away, and I start to feel sick. We arrive at Harry's vault first, and he shoves as much as possible into his bag. Then we race off and arrive at my vault and I grab what I calculated I would need for supplies and for spending money. I have quite a bit of money in there, but not as much as Harry.

Then we race off to the Weasley's vault. Ron grabs everything in there, and then we rush back, and before I know it were squinting against the sun.

I shield my eyes.

"Where first?"

I can see all the boys and men staring at me. I feel very uncomfortable.

"How about the bookstore?"

I nod my head and we head over to the bookstore. Once inside I feel much better...not that many guys are inside. I grab my list out and grab books for all of us. i pay for my stack of books and then minimize the bag and stick it in my pocket. Then we go and get potion ingredients and some parchment, ink, and new quills.

I check the list and that's everything.

"How about some ice cream?"

"Sure."

We all walk over to the ice cream shop. As I walk I feel all eyes on me. I breathe deeply.

We make it into the ice cream shop and I order a sundae. We sit at a table with me between Harry and Ron. They keep looking over at me.

Just then I see Malfoy walk in.

"Oh god!"

The boys look over as Malfoy sifles over.

"Well if it isn't Weasel, Potty, Weaselette and..."

He's staring at me. I stare back.

"Granger."

"What did you say?"

"I said my name...Granger."

"You can't possibly be her!"

"It's me Malfoy!"

"How?"

"I turned into a veela when I came of age!"

He stares at me and then walks off. He seemed to resist my charms that all the other guys fell for.

I sit there and ponder why as I finish my ice cream. Finally we finish and walk around.

"Hey guys I want to get an owl!"

They all follow me as I make my way over to the animal shop. I look around and decide on a lightly colored eagle owl that has dark black eyes. I grab her and a cage.

"You'll need owl treats too."

I smile at Harry and grab owl treats as well. I pay for them, and stuff the owl treats in my pockets, and guide Jasmine into her cage. I shut the door tightly and Jasmine hoots happily at me.

I check my watch. It's 4:30.

"Well we have an hour and a half till we have to go back to your house Ron!"

Harry and Ron look at each other and grin.

"QUIDDDITCH SHOP!"

I just look at Ginny and we begin laughing...those boys and Quidditch!

We walk over to the Quidditch shop which is crowded with boys. I gulp. I follow Harry and Ron around like a dog.

"Can you guys hurry up? I feel crowded."

Sure enough as I glance back all the guys look away from me.

"Why don't you buy a broom Hermione?"

I bite my lip.

"Why not?"

I let Harry and Ron show me brooms. I decide on the Shooting Star. It's easy to manuever, light, speedy, and pleasing to the eye. I grab it and a broom repair kit and pay for them. I minimize the brom and stick it in my pocket.

"Can we go back to your house now?"

"Sure...if you want."

I grab Ginny's hand and give her Jasmine's cage. I grab my wand and apparate back to the Burrow. Harry and Ron come as well shortly after.

Mrs. Weasley comes from out of the kitchen and smiles at us. I grab Jasmine's cage back from Ginny.

"How about we teach you to fly the broom?"

I nod my head and then go up to Ginny's room and place Jasmine's cage down. I put the owl treats next to it. I grab the broom and then my school stuff out of my pocket and unminimize it.

I throw the school stuff in my newly upsized trunk. I lock it and then grab my broom and race downstairs.

The boys and Ginny are waitig for me with their brooms. I have the newest broom.

We go outside and they race off on their brooms. I hop onto my broom and push off slightly. I'm doing ok.

"Can you land Hermione?"

I land and almost fall face forward. Harry zooms down and hops off his broom. He climbs behind me.

"Ok put your hands right here."

I leave my hands where he places them. Harry places his hand over top of mine and tells me to kick off. I kick off and Harry helps me manuever the broom and tells me a couple tips. By the time I land, I have it down pat. Harry gets off the broom and I smile at him.

"Ok let's play a game. I get Hermione."

I zoom into the air and float as Harry explains the rules. I'm going to be a chaser, so is Ginny. Harry throws the Quaflle up and I grab it. I race over to where Ron is guarding between two trees. I throw it and it makes it in.

Harry starts cheering. I smile. This isn't so bad.

Ginny has the Quaffle and accidentally drops it and I grab it and race off again. I score another goal.

After an hour playing Harry and I won with a score of 100 to 70. Harry and I hug each other, jumping up and down.

"Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to try out for the Quidditch team..."

I bite my lip...

"I guess I could try out..."

"Great."

Harry smiles at me. I smile back. This year is definently going to be different. We walk back inside and Mrs. Weasley has a cake with candles lit. It says, 'Happy Birthday Hermione!'

"You shouldn't have Mrs. Weasley."

"There's only one time when a witch comes of age, and we wanted it to be memorable."

I smile at them all. They sing Happy Birthday and I blow out all the candles except one. I blow the last one out and Harry, Ron, and Ginny rush upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley sets the cake on the table and waves her wand and a knife pops out and starts cutting it. I smile over at her.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny come rushing downstairs with packages in their hands.

"Oh guys...really...you didn't have to."

I sit at the table and they place the gifts in front of me. Mrs. Weasley drops a present in front of me too. She smiles.

"From Arthur and I."

I look around at them all and smile. I open Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley's present first. It's Hogwarts: A History.

"I heard it was your favorite!"

I smile at her and nod. I open Ron's and it's a bunch of candy. I hug him and thank him.

I open Ginny's next and it's a steely blue colored dress robe.

"It's gorgeous Ginny!"

Ginny smiles at me as I hug her. I open Harry's last and it's a necklace with a emerald star.

"Wow Harry...this is too much!"

Harry just smiles at me and I hug him tightly. I clasp it around my neck.

"Thanks everyone!"

I hand out the cake and everyone eats it. After we finish the cake and I thank everyone again, we all head upstairs to go to bed.

I follow Ginny upstairs, and we take turns changing in the bathroom. I change into a pair of silky shorts and a tanktop. I lay down in Ginny's extra bed. I say goodnight to Ginny and fall asleep instantly.

Well that's it...hope you like it...Please R & R! This is my first fic where Hermione turns into a veela...


	2. Fuck off Malfoy

Chp. 2- Fuck off Malfoy

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl- thanks...well keep reading.

benji n draco r my hotties- well keep reading please, glad you like it.

crazychick15- here's some more for ya...

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- it's a Draco and Hermione fic...well hope you like it.

aCharmedOne- yeah that's why I did it...ok i'll try...

madfishy- glad you like it!

Anna-Belle Malfoyx3- ok i'll try not to use I so much!

3inline- ook well i'll try not to make it so fluffy.

D-daygirl- well I'm glad you like it!

the Notorious Wookie- ok i'll try to do better.

Class of 2011- thanks...well please keep reading.

hotpinkfreak- ok here it is!

RavensWritingProphecies- ok well here's the new chapter.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Last Time:

I follow Ginny upstairs, and we take turns changing in the bathroom. I change into a pair of silky shorts and tanktop. I lay down in Ginny's extra bed. I say goodnight to Ginny and fall asleep almost instantly.

Now:

I open my eyes and I'm looking into pools of emerald. I smile.

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiles down at me.

"We're going back to Diagon Alley again...so you're suppose to get dressed and come and eat."

"Ok."

Harry leaves me, and I sit up. I place my feet on the floor, and look through my trunk. I grab a pair of black lacy knickers, faded hip huggers, a hunter green tubetop, and a pair of black flip flops. I slip my cloak on over myself. I don't want to repeat yesterday.

I change quickly, and then go into the bathroom with my wand in my back pocket.

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.

I look absolutely horrible.

I like that my hair is straight and I'm taller.

The blonde hair and very pale complexion doesn't suit me.

I brush my hair quickly, and then wave my wand at my face. Some blush, lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner appears.

I take one more look at myself before I walk downstairs.

As soon as I walk downstairs, all eyes are on me.

"Hi Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione."

I smile at him. Mr. Weasley's, Harry's, and Ron's eyes are on me. I eat quickly, and then wait for the boys to finish.

Finally they are done and apparate off with me holding Ginny's hand.

I apparate in front of Gringotts again. The boys apparate next to Ginny and I.

"Well where are we going guys?"

I bite my lip.

"How about some ice cream? I'm hungry for something sweet."

Ron's face starts turning red after I finish talking. I look at him questionably.

"What?"

"Nothing Mione."

I shrug it off and we walk back to the ice cream shop. I order a chocolate cone this time.

We sit at the same table as we did yesterday. I'm licking my cone as Malfoy walks in. I groan.

"Look who's here again!"

Malfoy looks around and spots us again. He makes his way over with a smirk upon his face.

"Well if it isn't the golden trio and the weaselette again..."

I glare at him and lick my cone. Ron and Harry start to stand up but I push them down.

"That's right Potty and Weasel...you have a girl to keep you from fighting. Pathetic."

I stand up and lean across the table so I'm in Malfoy's face.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

He smiles at me.

"Is that a promise?"

We're staring into each other's eyes. I grab my wand out of my pocket and twirl it in my fingers.

"I suggest you leave ferret..."

He smirks at me.

"Why now? I'm having fun."

I never break eye contact with him.

"Come on Mione. He's not worth it."

Harry starts pulling me down, but I shrug him off of me. I glare at Malfoy one last time, and then sit back down.

"You made the right decision Mudblood."

I stand back up and smack him across his right cheek. His head turns slightly. I can see a red mark appear on his cheek.

"Wrong move Mudblood."

I attempt to climb over the table and jump on him, but Ron and Harry grab me down.

"Let me go!"

"No Hermione."

"This arse is going to get what's coming to him!"

"Temper temper my little mudblood..."

Draco traces my jaw with his finger before leaving. Harry and Ron still hold me down till they're sure he's gone.

I sit there thinking deeply. I can feel my anger rising steadily. Malfoy makes me SO mad...I absolutely hate being called mudblood.

"You ok Mione?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have held me back!"

"Well if anyone's going to beat his arse it will be us!"

I start laughing and grin. I finish eating my ice cream, and we head over to Quidditch store. I can feel all eyes on me, so I button my cloak up. I feel uncomfortable with it open.

Harry and Ron look at books, and Ginny and I look at everything in the store. I walk over to the books and look with Harry and Ron.

I grab one on moves, and that has some tips. I leaf through it and decide to buy it.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah Mione."

I pay for the book and we leave again. We walk around Diagon Alley while I read my book. It's very helpful. It's got some tricks to becoming a better chaser. I bump into something.

"Sorry," I mumble.

I look up and it's Malfoy. He's sneering at me. I look around him and everyone else is miles ahead. When did I get so far behind?"

I try to go around Malfoy, but he blocks my path. He grabs my book and looks at it. I can feel my temper rise.

"Give me my book back Malfoy," I practically growl.

"Why should I Granger?"

"I suggest you give it back unless you want a slap on your other cheek to match the first one."

I raise my hand as I see he has no intention of giving me my book back. He grabs my wrist as my hand makes its way to his cheek. He has a rough grip on it. It hurts like hell, but I won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"You know that temper of yours' is going to get you in trouble someday Mudblood."

I raise my other hand to slap him again, and he grabs my wrist with his hand. Now he had both my wrists in his one hand. He smirks at me.

"Let me go you fucking ferret."

"Yes...I do love a good fuck."

Malfoy smiles at me, and places his hand inside my cloak, and traces it down my side. I glare at him.

"Dream on Malfoy!"

Malfoy throws the book at me, and lets go of my wrists. He walks past me. I reach down and grab my book and dust it off. I walk along looking for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They're no where in sight.

I panic slightly. I finally see them waiting for me in front of Gringotts. They smile once they see me.

"Where did you go?"

"I got caught up," I say not wanting to tell them that it was by Malfoy.

They nod their heads and we apparate back to the Burrow. I love being able to do magic whenever now!

We eat the supper Mrs. Weasley prepared and then Ron and Harry play wizard chess while Ginny and I talk.

"Ok be completely honest with me Ginny...do I look horrid?"

Ginny just laughs.

"No Hermione...I think you look rather attractive...now you're the complete package...beauty, brains, and you're head girl...I bet all the guys are going to be killing each other to date you!"

I bite my lip. I guess I could look worse...I smile at her, and hug her.

"Thanks...I feel a lot better now."

We talk till it is 10:00, and we decide to go to bed. I change into a baby blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. I crawl into the bed and wish Ginny a good night sleep.

It takes me a while to fall asleep as I think over what happens at Diagon Alley today. Eventually I fall asleep.

The next few days go by fast, since we go to Diagon Alley amd play Quidditch. Finally I'm waking up at 7:30 to get ready for the train ride to Hogwarts.

I walk out of Ginny's room and take a quick shower. I go back into Ginny's room as she takes a shower. I close the door, and change into a black mini skirt, and a blood red muscle tee. I slip some white kswiss classics with red stripes. I brush my hair and then flip it over and tousle it.

When I flip my head back up my hair has instant volume. I swipe some lipgloss on and then minimize my trunk that has everything in it, and stick it in my pocket. I slip my cloak on and make sure my Head Girl badge is securly fastened.

I grab Jasmine's cage with her in it and make my way downstairs. I set Jasmine in the living room.

I walk into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley smiles over at me. I smile back.

"Can I help Mrs. Weasley?"

"If you want Hermione dear."

I wave my wand and some food begins to cook itself. I finish cooking it and levitate it onto the table.

"Would you mind setting the table dear?"

I shake my head, and wave my wand, and plates, cups, and silverware zoom out and place themselves on the table. I wave my wand again, and napkins are set next to the plates. I smile to myself.

"Thank you Hermione dear."

"No problem Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone else troops down as I'm sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley sets everything on the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley...this looks wonderful."

"You're welcome Hermione, but you helped me."

Everyone looks at me and I blush slightly. We beging eating, and Mrs. Weasley tells us to hurry up or we'll be late. I finish eating and wait for the boys. They are stuffing their faces. I start to feel sick.

They finish and I wave my wand and the dishes zoom to the sink and begin washing themselves.

"Thank you Hermione."

I smile.

"So do you kids have everything?"

We all nod our heads.

"Ok we'll Ginny and I will go first, and then you kids follow."

I grab Jasmine's cage as they disapparate.

"Well here goes nothing. It's our last year."

We do a group hug and I smile. We disapparate only to apparate inside Platform 9 and 3/4. I smile at the train.

Well I'm leaving it there. Hope you like it. I'm trying to keep everyone in character. You'll find out why Draco wasn't attracted to her as all the guys were in the next chapter. Well please R & R!


	3. Truce

Chp. 3- Truce

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters yet, all I did was change Hermione into a veela!

This story will always be in Hermione's P.O.V.

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to reviewers:

tubbles14: you'll see...here's the update.

anonymous: great to hear. here's the update.

ice-mage2: ok ok ok! i cave...

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: glad to hear it...ok here's the update. awww thanks.

swimchick1614: you'll see...lol.

Hotkat144: ok here's the update!

mimi: no he's not gay...lol. hermione tried to ignore the guys staring at her! she doesn't like the attention!

Us Two Squibs: glad to hear it...ok here's the update.

t: ok here it is! thanks...

dezdezi: thanks...you'll see soon. here's the update!

greengrl: thanks!

Sands of Patience: glad to hear...you'll see...

benji draco hot should be goths: you'll see... lol

cat-alike69: ok here's the update...glad to hear you love it!

CrazyChick15: you'll see...

hotpinkfreak: aww thanks...that's ok.

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: thanks...here is the next chapter...yes i'm continueing.

lilcutieissa: thanks...you'll see...keep reading.

somebody: thanks...yeah lol.

Last Time:

"Well here goes nothing. It's our last year."

We do a group hug and I smile. We disapparate only to apparat inside Platform 9 and 3/4. I smile at the train.

Now:

We all hug Ms. Weasley goodbye and then step onto the train. I have Jasmine's cage in my hand. We walk back to our normal compartment, and slid it open as the train starts off.

We rush to the window and wave goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before she disapparates.

I smile and turn to face my friends.

"Well I have to go to the Head compartment...I'll see you guys at the feast."

They nod their heads and I walk out. I head to the first compartment on the train and slide it open. Inside is Malfoy and Blaise. They both smirk over at me, and Malfoy looks away but Blaise keeps staring.

"You shouldn't be here Blaise!"

Malfoy smirks back over at me.

"Who died and made you boss Granger?"

"No one, but McGonagall's going to be coming soon."

"Hermione Granger?"

I just stare at him like he's mental and then I remember I'm a veela now.

"Yeah Zabini...it's me!"

"Wow...what happened to you?"

I sit in the seat across from them and cross my left leg over my right, and bounce it up and down.

"If you must know my grandma was a veela, so when I become of age I inherited the genes."

Blaise nods his head and smiles at me.

"Well I must say you look stunning."

Malfoy starts laughing and I glare over at him.

"Are you serious Blaise?"

Blaise looks over at him and then stares back over at me.

"Duh! She's a veela dude...why aren't you into her?"

Malfoy just smirks at me.

"I'm part veela so it doesn't matter if she's a veela...don't forget she's a Mudblood Blaise."

I curl my fists. I glare fiercely over at him. My eyes are blazing, and Malfoy's just smirking at me.

"You fucking arsehole."

Malfoy just leans back and places his hands behind his heads. He's clicking his tongue at me.

"You're such a bloody prat...why do you have to be such a bastard?"

"It's in my nature baby."

I just glare at him and then I sit there waiting for McGonagall. Finally she comes in and spots Malfoy, and Blaise. Then she see's me.

"Mr. Zabini, you're not suppose to be in here! Get out!"

Blaise takes one last look at me and then leaves.

"Ms. Granger?"

I nod my head."

"Well then as you know you're both heads. We expect you two to set an example for the whole school! So that means getting over your differences, and getting along! Now your common room is on the eighth floor and the portrait that leads into it is of a fairy. The password is 'Veritaserum'. Now you have the right to give out detentions and take away points! Also you will make rounds at night whenever possible to make sure everyone is in bed. I believe that is it...do try to get along you two!"

Malfoy just stares at her and I nod my head.

"Of course Professor."

She smiles at me and then walks out.

"Of course Professor," Mays says sarcastically.

I glare at him.

"At least I have manners Malfoy!"

He chuckles after I say that. I wiggle my leg up and down and just stare off in space. The compartment is quite lovely. It's big and there is two seats on either side that reach the whole length of the compartment except for the door. The seats are covered in red velvet.

"Would you stop that?"

"What?"

I glance over at him.

"You leg bouncing up and down! It's bloody annoying."

I keep bouncing it up and down and look away again. I hear him stand up and he walks over to me and places his hand on my leg to stop it.

"Get your hand off me!"

"Not unless you stop bouncing your leg up and down."

I just look over at him sitting next to me.

"Fine...Malfoy."

He takes his hand off me, and I sit there with my arms crossed and I start clicking my tongue on the top of my mouth. Malfoy's sitting next to me. I hear him growl slightly. I stop clicking my tongue and then start again.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?"

I stare over at him and pinch his cheek slightly.

"Only around you..."

He swats my hand away and pushes me down on the seat. His hands are holding my wrists down. I stare into his eyes and he's smirking at me.

"Maybe Blaise was right...I guess I could forget the Mudblood thing...you'd probably be a good fuck."

He starts kissing my neck and my breathe catches in my throat.

"Get off me Malfoy!"

He nibbles on my earlobe and I bite my lip so I don't moan.

"I know you'll enjoy this Granger," he whispers in my ear and licks inside my ear.

I shiver and try to free my wrists from his grasp.

"I'll tell you one more time...get off me ferret!"

"Now now Granger...don't forget what McGonagall said...we're suppose to get along, and set an example for the kids. What better way than to shag senseless?"

I begin laughing.

"Like I'd ever sleep with you Malfoy!"

He begins nibbling on my neck. I breathe in sharply.

"Ok stop Malfoy..."

I stare him in the eyes and I feel his grip loosen slightly. I take this chance to push him off me. I sit up and pull my skirt back down. I move over to the other side of the compartment and jiggle my leg up and down again. I can feel Malfoy's eyes staring at me. When I'm nervous I jiggle my leg. I'm starting to feel jumpy when the train starts slowing down. As soon as it comes to a complete stop, Malfoy stands up and I follow him out as soon as the train stops.

I slowly make my way to the Head carriage. I'm dreading sitting in the same carriage as Malfoy.

I open the door and sit right next to the door. Instantly I regret it.

There's something squishy underneath me. I feel hands wrap around my waist.

"I thought you didn't want me Granger!"

I try to jump off his lap but he keeps his grip on me. He leans in and breathes into my ear.

"I wouldn't move around a lot...you might get me excited..."

My eyes widen. He moves my hair and begins kissing my neck. I try to shrug him off but it doesn't work.

I whimper slightly. I can hear him groan.

"Let me go Malfoy, unless you want me to hex you!"

"You won't do it," he whispers into my neck before sucking on it.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning. Ever though this is against my will, I can't help but enjoy it. It feels so nice.

"Yes I would Malfoy."

"No you won't...because you don't want to dissappoint McGonagall."

He reaches up and rubs my inner thigh under my skirt. I start to panic.

I slap his hand and he instantly draws back. I take this time to sit on the seat as far away from his as possible.

_Why is he all over me now...even though he said he wasn't attracted to me..._

**He never said he wasn't attracted to you!**

_Yes he did!_

**No...he said he wasn't attracted to your veela charms.**

_Isn't that the same thing?_

**No it's not! He could still be attracted you, but see's through your veela charms that makes all the other guys go ga ga for you!**

_Does that mean he actually finds me attractive by myself?_

**DUH!**

_Ok don't get snippy with me!_

I just sit there thinking about the conversation I had in my head...he actually likes how I look...and it's not hust my veela charms that have the guys all over me...or does he just want to sleep with me?

Finally the carriage stops and Malfoy steps out. I breathe deeply and follow him. I wait for Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the main enterance. Everyone that passes me stares. Finally I can see them and i smile and wave to them.

They rush up to me and we walk inside. I'm standing between Harry and Ron, and put an arm around their necks. I hug them close.

"It's our last year boys!"

They grin at me. We walk into the great hall and sit together. Finally after 15 minutes or so everyone is inside and they start sorting the first years. I can feel eyes bore into me as I clap for my new housemates.

I shake the feeling off and then finally we start eating. I grab a bit of everything and eat slowly. The boys as always are stuffing their faces.

Finally desserts appear and then it all disappears leaving the plates sparkling clean. Everyone turns their eyes to Dumbledore who stands up. I can see a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone is so happy now that Harry has defeated Voldemort over the summer.

"Welcome everyone! I believe this year will be our best...we have excellent Heads. Would you stand up when I call your names? Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger."

I stand up and everyone stares at me. I can hear whispers as the hall is dead silent.

Finally I sit down and Dumbledore starts talking again.

"Well Mr. Filch has added numerous things to the forbidden list, and also he wants me to remind you there is to be no magic in the corridors. Also the forbidden forest is off limits. Well I believe that is everything, so please get some rest. I would like to see the heads before they leave."

Everyone gets up and I say goodbye to the boys and Ginny. I walk up to the Head table. Malfoy stands next to me. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he stares at us.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger...I'm so happy to see you. Now I assume Professor McGonagall has told you your duties and where to locate your common room?"

He stares at us for an answer. I know I have to respond.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Well I don't really have anything else to say except that I hope you two will get along and put your differences aside! I know you two could get along if you tried...so please for the sake of the school."

"We'll try our best Headmaster."

"Thank you Ms. Granger...now please got get some rest you two!"

I walk off and Malfoy follows me. As I walk upstairs I see that it takes me less time now that I have longer legs. I smile to myself. I'm on the 8th floor whne Malfoy sifles up next to me. I keep walking and pretend not to notice. I add an extra burst of speed and pass him and then turn around once I realize that I'm stooping down to his level.

He runs into me and I fall to the ground. I groan. My skirt has ridden very far up and my arse hurts like hell.

Malfoy crouches down in front of me with an amused smile on his face.

"Why did you stop in front of me?"

"Because I decided that we should call truce like Dumbledore says..."

"You want to call truce," Malfoy asks me with his eyebrows raised.

I smile at him slightly.

"Yeah..."

He offers me his hand and pulls me up.

"Fine truce Granger."

I smile at him.

"It's going to be fun Draco."

Draco smirks at me. He cups my cheek in his hand.

"You bet Hermione."

He moves closer to me and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

My breasts rub against his chest.

He nibbles on my lip as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I don't care who he is...this feels so nice!

I allow his tongue enterance and he explores my mouth. I moan slightly.

Finally I pull away, and he just smiles at me. I smile sheepishly and turn my head away.

I walk till I see the portrait of the fairy.

"Hello."

"Hi. What's your name?"

"My name is Cassie. What's yours?"

"I'm Hermione."

"Hello Hermione...password?"

"Oh yeah...Veritaserum."

"You may enter."

I smile at her and walk inside. My eyes widen as I look around. It's absolutely breath taking.

The walls are a dark blue color and the carpet is a cream color. There's two desks, a coffee table, two bookcases, and a marble fireplace. Then there is a black couch with silver, gold, burgundy, and hunter green pillows. Then there are two chairs...one in gryffindor colors and one in slytherin colors.

I smile and make my way over to the door marked Head Girl. I open it and close it softly behind me.

My room is even more amazing then the common room.

As I glance around I hear the portrait swing open and close.

I grab my trunk out and unminimize it and wave my wand and everything starts putting itself away. I see Jasmine's cage is already in my room. I coo over at her and take my cloak off.

I collapse on my bed and instantly fall asleep.

Well that's everything...Draco tried many attempts on her, and they finally called truce...also they kissed! You now know why he wasn't falling all over her like everyone else! Please R & R! Many of you reviewers were right, so give yourself a round of applause.


	4. Draco Do's and Dont's

Chp. 4- Draco Do's and Dont's

Disclaimer: I own no one, but I own Hermione's transformation into a veela...

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Thanks to Reviewers!1

Last Time:

I grab my trunk out and unminimize it and wave my wand and everything starts putting itself away. I see Jasmine's cage is already inside my room. I coo over at her and take my cloak off.

I collapse on my bed and instantly fall asleep.

Now:

When I wake up everything from yesterday comes flooding back.

I smile to myself and grab out a jean skirt, a bra, a pair of knickers, a pink tanktop and set them on my bed.

I walk into the bathroom and slip my clothes off after I lock all the doors.

I start the shower and wash up quickly. I dry my hair and then wrap the towel around my body and tuck the end in.

I unlock all the doors and Draco's opens right after I turn away from it.

He closes it and follows me.

I walk over to my door and reach for the handle.

Draco places his hand over mine.

Slowly I turn around and he's smirking...no smiling at me.

He pushes me up against the door and kisses me roughly on the lips.

His hands are on either side of my head and his body is pressed up against mine.

I kiss him back, and his hand trails down my body. He cups my breast through my towel and I moan.

_What are you doing Hermione?_

**You're making out with Draco Malfoy...**

_Yeah...but I shouldn't be..._

I pull away and Draco starts kissing my neck. I push my body away from the door, which only causes Draco to growl deep in his throat.

"Draco..."

He keeps kissing my neck and not responding.

_This feels wonderful but we just called truce..._

**Either get him to stop or shut up!**

_How rude!_

"Draco!"

He looks up, and his lips are all puffy.

Draco kisses me on my lips and I can't help but kiss him.

Finally I pull away.

"We have class, and besides we just called truce..."

I try to slip under his arms but he won't let me. He smirks at me.

I look at him and see he's only in his boxers. I gulp and look up into his eyes.

Finally he let's me go and I walk into my room and close the door.

I collapse against the door and then slip the towel off and put my clothes on. I swipe lipgloss on and then place my cloak on and slip my bag over my shoulder.

As I look in the mirror I see my lips are all puffy and my neck is covered with hickies.

I grab my concealer and powder and slap some on and after I'm sure they're all covered up I walk out to the common room and head down to the great hall.

_So he's actually attracted to me...at least I think so...maybe he just wants to shag...at least I'm not a virgin._

I get to the great hall and grab my schedule which is at my seat between Harry and Ron.

I smile at them and look over my schedule.

All I have today is double potions and herbology.

_Both classes with Draco..._

**Are you infatuated with him?**

_No...I'm just curious to see if he really is into me..._

I eat some breakfast and then wait for the boys to finish. I figure I'll be paired up with Draco in most classes, since we're Head boy and girl.

Harry, Ron, and I walk down to the dungeons and wait for Snape to open the classroom up. We walk in when he opens it and Draco comes in right before the bell.

Snape calls for attention, although it's already dead silent in there.

"Well I'll be giving you your potion partners that you'll work with for the rest of the year...we'll be working on brewing Veritaserum which takes about a week."

"Now please move to where you're new seat will be:

Potter, Parkinson

Crabbe, Patil

Weasley, Bulstrode

Patil, Goyle

Zabini, Brown

Abbot, Nott

and Our Head boy and girl."

I stay at the last table, and Draco walks over and settles himself down on the stool next to me.

He smirks over at me and as Snape instructs us to write down his instructions, I feel a hand under my skirt by my inner thigh.

I look over at Draco who's staring at Snape with a grin on his face.

I push his hand away and write down the instructions word for word before I start brewing the potion.

Draco's hand settles itself under my skirt yet again.

I look over at him and this time he's smiling over at me. I roll my eyes and try to push it away but he doesn't budge.

I sigh and keep working on my potion.

Finally Snape yells at us to bottle our potions and I bottle it up and throw all my stuff in my bag and zip it up as the bell rings. I walk outside with the boys to the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout has plants that are known to harm humans when they grow older. They're fangs are full of venom, but it's used in lots of potions and medicine.

We slip our protective gloves on and replant them.

The bell rings and everyone cheers.

I have to admit that was a pretty boring Herbology class.

My mind has kept wandering over to Draco who was across the table and a couple spots down.

The boys and I walk back into the castle and into the great hall.

I eat some lunch quickly and then say goodbye to the boys and walk up to the eighth floor and into the head common room.

I throw my cloak and bag in my room and lay down on the couch with Hogwarts: A History. I'm reading when I feel eyes staring at me.

I look over my book and Draco's sitting on the arm of the couch.

He's staring at me intently.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually you could Hermione..."

Then he gives me a devilish grin. I can feel butterflies fly around my stomach.

I lay the book down on my stomach to keep the page and sit up slightly.

"Oh really? How so?"

Draco climbs on top of me and starts snogging me. I kiss him back and then pull away.

"Stop Draco...we barely even know each other..."

He stares into my eyes.

"I know all I need to know...that I'm attracted to you..."

Draco begins kissing me again.

I don't kiss him back and after awhile he pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

I stare up into his eyes.

"I don't want a quick shag with you...I promised myself if I was going to get with someone it would be in a relationship."

Draco kisses me again quickly.

"You want a relationship?"

I nod as he kisses me again.

"Then you got it."

He kisses me roughly on the lips. After a bit I kiss him back.

_Did he just say I'm his girlfriend?_

**Yeah I think so...**

_Wow..._

I break apart and he kisses my neck. I moan as he nibbles on my earlobe.

"So are you saying we're going out?"

He kisses me on the lips again.

"If you want," he replies against my lips.

_Do I want a relationship with him? Harry and Ron would be furious..._

**Who cares what they think...it's your life...and if this is what you want then go for it...they'll understand if they're really your friends!**

_I'm so confused what I want!_

I kiss him back and he nibbles on my lips.

I allow his tongue enterance, and we lay there kissing for fifteen minutes when his hand traces my inner thigh.

My skin feels like it's on fire. Then he cups my breast and I moan slightly and buck my hips up.

Draco growls at me and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach again.

_I guess I do like him...but is this really right?_

**Oh for once in your life throw caution into the wind.**

_Fine..._

I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

I guess Draco and I are going steady now.

He breaks apart from my lips and nibbles on my earlobe and trails kisses down my neck.

"I want us Draco..."

He nibbles my earlobe in response.

"So do I Hermione...so do I."

Well it's a cliffy alright...hope you like it...Hermione is sorta confused on what to do right now...please review so I can see if you liked it or not! I'm gonna try and update every two weeks!


	5. Fighting

Chp. 5- Fighting

Disclaimer: I only own Hermione's transformation into a veela, so don't sue me!

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Thanks to reviewers:

Vampire Angel of Death

Hotkat144

siriuslyblack04

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

Gaara-total hottie Xesha-ju...

Mia08

Alenor

Nirvana-girl22

Steph

erikslove16

dudetts rock

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it

DracosPunkbabe

lughnasadfirecat

butterfly girl 123

Last Time:

I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

I guess Draco and I are going steady now.

He breaks apart from my lips and nibbles on my earlobe and trails kisses down my neck.

"I want us Draco..."

He nibbles my earlobe in response.

"So do I Hermione...so do I."

Now:

I lay there as Draco sucks on my neck and occasionally takes a lick.

"Mmm...you taste good."

"Thanks," I reply as I laugh softly.

_I'm not going to sleep with him till I talk to Harry and Ron about this. I want their approval first!_

**Do they run your life? Why must you always consult with them? You have a mind of your own!**

_I know! I'm talking to it right now...maybe I'm going insane..._

**You're not going insane...but you might if you don't give in to this hott arse guy!**

_Oh shut up!_

I look down at Draco, who is currently sucking right below my ear.

_Jeez! He really likes giving hickies...I'm gonna need a gallon of concealer just to cover these up!_

**Well that is what merlin made concealer for!**

_No it is not! It's to cover up blemishes..._

**AND HICKIES!**

I giggle softly at my arguement with myself. Draco looks up at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh um it tickles."

He grins and goes back to his previous task.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk with Harry and Ron before we go any further..."

Draco smirks at this.

"Fine. I'll wait for you."

He gets off me and sits there with his arms crossed.

"I didn't mean I was going to talk with them right this minute...I was thinking of talking with them tomorrow."

"You want me to wait till tomorrow night?"

"Maybe longer the way you're acting..."

I get up and head toward my room.

_So he did just want me for my body, and to just shag...he probably will only stay with me if I'm good in bed!_

**So you're saying you're gonna break it off and not shag with that sexy man?**

_He is not sexy...well ok he is...but that's besides the point. I don't want just a shag here and there...I want a FUCKING relationship._

"Where are you going baby?"

I turn around and glare at him.

"To my room...goodnight!"

I close the door behind me and collapse on my bed. I breathe deeply to calm myself. I slowly get up and slip into a silky floor length nightgown. I lay back down and fall asleep almost instantly.

When I wake up, it's 6:45. I make my way to the bathroom and lock all the doors. I shower quickly and unlock them after wrapping a towel around me. I go back into my room and put on some faded jeans, a burnt orange t-shirt, and slip some black flip flops on.

I brush my hair, and cover my various hickies with concealer. I smile at myself and put some lipgloss on. I grab my cloak and bag and go out into the common room. I can hear the shower running. I slip my cloak on and then sling the bag over my shoulder. I make my way down to the Great Hall and sit between Harry and Ron. They smile at me, or as close as they can smile as they are stuff their faces full of food.

"Hey guys. How have you been?"

Harry swallows thankfully before replying.

"Um we just saw you yesterday Mione..."

"I know, but I was just wondering if anything interesting happened last night to you guys..."

"Ummmm...nope. Nothing interesting at all."

"Oh ok."

I grab a muffin and eat it slowly. Today I have Charms, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration.

I wait for the boys and we make our way to class. We sit together and wait for class to begin. Finally Professor Flitwick takes roll from his stack of books and starts class. We take notes on different movements that we will be using this year for charms.

Then we start on tickling charm that uses a flick and swish motion. It is commonly mistaken with the swish and flick of Wingardium Leviosa. I get it on the first try and get 20 points awarded to Gryffindor.

_Today is starting out good so far...I mean I got this tickling charm on the first try._

**Oh yay for you! Wow I didn't know you had it in you...I mean who wants to be shagging hott Slytherin GODS when we could be learning about tickling charms...**

_Jeez...I never knew I was this sarcastic..._

**You learn something new every day!**

I sit there and finally the bell rings and I say goodbye to the boys and head up to Ancient Runes. I grab a seat in the front because I know Draco sits in the back.

Draco walks in a couple seconds later with Blaise and they both smirk at me. I ignore them and wait for class to begin.

When the bell rings, I pout slightly. Ancient Runes is one of my favorite classes, and we finally got some homework, which is due in a week. We have to figure out what a particulary hard rune means, and write it word for word out. It has to be at least 6 inches written by hand. I make my way to Transfiguration, my all time favorite class. I sit between the boys and wait for McGonagall to start us working.

Today she wants us to read all about Animagus and then do an essay on what the procedure is of turning into one. It's due in two days and has to be 12 inches long!

When the bell rings, everyone but me whines about the amount of homework. I walk down with Harry and Ron, who are discussing Quidditch.

"I was thinking about having tryouts next week Hermione. You just have to show up and all...I already know you're going to be on the team, but people might think I'm biased if I just pick you without a tryout."

"I understand Harry. Well tell me when you know exactly when it is, and I'll be there."

"Ok."

We sit by Ginny, and I eat quickly so I can get my homework done tonight. Finally after a little to eat, I excuse myself and head up to the Head Common Room. I let myself in and sit at the desk nearest my room. I pile my school stuff in front of me and get to work. I'm scribbling away furiously on the Animagus essay when I hear the portrait swing open and close.

_Draco's home..._

**FINALLY!**

_What is that suppose to mean?_

**We can get some good shagging in then before bed tonight!**

_No way!_

**Just give in honey...**

Draco comes behind me and kisses my neck. I shrug my shoulder, and Draco spins my chair around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now will you leave me alone so I can finish my homework?"

I spin my chair back around and continue on my essay.

"Damn it Hermione!"

"What," I ask over my shoulder.

"You're still not ok with us."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of how you're acting!"

"So you can tell that by how I'm acting?"

"Yes...I can read women very well...I've had a lot of experience."

"Always gloating...everything's about me, me, me!"

"Is that what this is really about?"

"Of course it is."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Potter and Weasley would it?"

"No it doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Because you don't even consider how I feel. You just want to shag all the time."

"What? We haven't even shagged yet."

"But you were expecting me to go talk to Harry and Ron right away so we could. Maybe I don't want to shag with you!"

"YOU were the one who said you wanted to wait till after you talked to them!"

"Well I was implying it, but I never said I was really going to."

"Oh merlin! Yes you did. Now if you don't want to shag then just say it."

**DON'T SAY IT!**

"I don't wanna."

"You don't wanna what?"

"I don't want to sha..."

"Sha?"

"Shut up."

"Shaaa..."

"You can't say it."

"Yes I can."

"I'm waiting," Draco replies and looks at me.

_Oh dear merlin! I can't say it!_

"I have to finish my work."

"Fine. Come find me when you want to SHAG. I'll be waiting."

Draco walks over to his room and closes the door behind him. I sigh and finish my work up.

_I just complicated things!_

Well I'm leaving it there...I really didn't have this chapter in mind, but it shows them fighting. They're still together, and Hermione has to talk to the boys once she figures everything out. Please R & R so I know what you think of it!


	6. Acceptance

Chp. 6- Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own no one damn it! Don't sue me!

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Thanks to reviewers...I really appreciated everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Last Time:

"I have to finish my work."

"Fine. Come find me when you want to SHAG. I'll be waiting."

Draco walks over to his room and closes the door behind him. I sigh and finish my work up.

_I just complicated things!_

Now:

I just sit there, thinking about what to do.

_Why the bloody hell didn't I just say that I don't want to shag?_

**Maybe because you want to shag his brains out? **

_Oh shut up! Maybe I should talk to Harry and Ron now..._

**Finally! You're coming to your senses...**

I get up and go out into the corridor. I make my way to the portrait of the fat lady. I look inside the common room and see Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting on the couch together. I walk up to them.

Ron looks up first. He smiles at me.

"Hermione! Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good Ron. Um can I talk to you guys in private?"

"Why can't you talk here?"

I look around and all the guys are staring at me.

"I'm a veela Ron...Every single guy is staring at me."

"Ok Hermione, let's go somewhere," Harry replies.

We all get up and go into an empty classroom. I lock it and place a silencing charm over it.

"Ok guys, you might want to sit down for this."

They stare at me as they sit down. Ginny sits in between the boys.

"Ok I know you guys might not like this at first, but there's one person that isn't attracted to me just because I'm a veela. Someone else has veela blood and likes me for me."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"MALFOY? What the hell Hermione! Are you bloody mad?"

"No Ronald. I've gotten to know him and he likes me."

"Hermione...it's Malfoy. How can you trust him?"

"I don't know Harry. I just can. I know he won't hurt me...he's different when it's just him and I. Can you guys accept this?"

"If it makes you happy then I'll accept it Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny. What about you boys?"

"Fine! But I'm not happy about it Hermione..."

I walk up to Ron.

"Ron?"

"Merlin Hermione! Why him?"

"Because every other guy just likes me cause I'm a veela. Draco isn't under my influence since he has veela blood too, so I know he has feelings for me!"

"Fine. Do what you want Hermione...if he breaks your heart, then don't come crying to me..."

"Thanks guys. At least I have your approval. It means a lot to me."

I hug them each and smile.

"Ok well you guys had better get back into the common room before someone yells at you. I'll take you guys there."

They all walk up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Thanks again."

They go inside and I go back to the Head Common Room. Draco is laying on the couch, reading a book. He glances up and then goes back to reading his book.

"Where were you?"

"Talking with my friends."

I make my way to my room.

"About what?"

"You."

"Oh really? And what did they say?"

"They're fine with it if it's what I want."

I open my door.

"Night."

"Wait."

I turn around and stare at him. He sets his book down and gets off the couch. He walks up to me.

Draco stares down at me.

"So is this what you want?"

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"I do want this."

Draco leans down and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my hands in his hair. I tug on the ends and he moans into my mouth.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"Do you want to?"

I look up at him before nodding. Draco lifts me up and carries me into my room. He shuts the door and places me on the bed. He grins down at me.

Well I'm leaving it there. The sex scene will be in the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Gods Draco

Chp. 7- Gods Draco

Thanks to reviewers!!!

Disclaimer: I own no one...unfortunately...

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter having Hermione instead of I...I will be changing it as soon as possible.

Last Time:

Draco leans down and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and places my hands in his hair. I tug on the ends and he moans into my mouth.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"Do you want to?"

I look up at him before nodding. Draco lifts me up and carries me into my room. He shuts the door and places me on the bed. He grins down at me.

Now:

I can feel his lips tracing a path down my neck.

_Gods this feels nice...hmm my boyfriend and I are about to shag! YAY!_

**Would you shut up already and get to the shagging?**

_Gods you're rude!_

**You're talking to yourself you dolt...**

Draco slips my t-shirt off and I kick my flip flops off. I reach up and slip his t-shirt off before he goes back to making out with my neck. He trails kisses down to my chest and removes my bra. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and I moan out.

He grins up at me and I smile back at him.

He undos my pants and kisses down to the top of my knickers. He slips them off and kiss to my inner thigh. I feel something hot and wet lick me down there and I almost faint in pleasure.

"Gods Draco..."

I pull him up to me and start fighting to get his pants off. Finally I win and push them down along with his boxers. He kicks his pants off and nestles himself by my entrance. I look down and see he's huge. I can't help but grin happily.

I decide to surprise him and reach a hand down. I grip him firmly and start stroking him. He bucks against my hand and moans out my name.

_Hmmm that's so nice...I will never tire of hearing Draco Malfoy moan my name..._

**As I said before...get to shagging...**

_Yeah yeah...I'm getting there..._

He nips at my collarbone affectionately and I decide to reward him by stroking him faster and running my thumb around his head. I think he's about to pass out from the pleasure.

Draco smacks my hand away and looks at me. I smile at him, grab his bum and guide him inside me.

"Mmmm...god Hermione..."

I sigh contently as he stretches me out. He pulls out and thrust back in. He goes softly almost as if he's afraid he'll hurt me.

I run my hands along his back and squeeze his bum.

"Harder Draco."

He follows my request. I can hear our skin slap together and I feel his hand down there, rubbing me in all the right places.

"Dracoooo."

He thrusts in quickly and pulls back out. His hand rubs me as I feel myself become very wet down there.

"Faster Draco faster..."

He complies as I dig my nails into his back. I thrust my hips up to meet his and he groans in pleasure.

"Oh sweet Merlin," I hear him say and he thrusts deeper and deeper inside me.

I lean my head back as I feel myself about to go over the edge. I arch my back and feel our hips collide as I contract around him. This sets him off and I can feel him spill his seed inside me.

We moan out each other's names as we climax together. Too soon it is over and Draco slumps down on top of me. I can still feel him inside me and smile happily.

After a few minutes he lifts his head and stares into my eyes. He places his hands on my cheeks and guides my face to his. He kisses me with passion and I kiss him back. I pull his body as close as it can get to mine, not caring if he is squishing me slightly.

Finally we break apart and look at each other. He kisses me lightly on the lips and then rolls us over so I'm lying on top of him.

"You're a naughty little witch," he says and smirks at me.

"And you love it Draco Malfoy," I reply back to him.

He chuckles and I can feel his chest shake against mine.

"You're absolutely right...now only if I had known sooner..."

I lay down on his chest and sigh happily.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

He takes a minute to think before answering.

"Yes...very happy indeed."

I can't help the smile that covers my face.

"Hermione?"

I look up at Draco.

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I grin at him and kiss him on the lips quickly.

"Never been happier."

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist, bringing my body close to his. We fall asleep like this, naked on the couch.

I know it's really really short, but at least it's a yummy sex scene! Right? I'm so lost at what to write for this story and I know I'll think of something after I post this probably.


	8. Let's Make Gossip

Chp. 8- Let's Make Gossip

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to those that reviewed! It means a lot to me!

Last Time:

"Hermione?"

I look up at Draco.

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I grin at him and kiss him on the lips quickly.

"Never been happier."

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist, bringing my body close to his. We fall asleep like this, naked on the couch.

Now:

I wake up and look down. I see Draco sleeping peacefully and smile to myself. I look behind me and see we're both naked.

My grin widens. I stretch out and then unwrap Draco's arms from around me. I get off of him and look at him.

As I look over his body, my smile widens as far as it can go.

_He's gorgeous...he looks like a greek god..._

**He's all yours...and look how well endowed he is...**

_Yes...he's very easy on the eyes..._

I can feel myself become aroused just looking at him. His golden hair is falling into his closed eyes. His muscular arms that had been around my waist, were just lying there next to his defined chest and six pack.

Then as I let my gaze lower, I bite my lip. Gods he is huge!

_He must be 10 inches..._

I stare at him for awhile and then look back up to his face. His eyes start fluttering and then open. I stare into his silver eyes and see him smile at me.

He looks me over then smirks happily.

Draco stretches and knows my eyes wander over his body.

"Like what you see Hermione?"

"Oh yes..."

I lick my lips and I see him harden right before me. He gets up and pulls my body next to his. I can feel him poking me.

"Mmm...I can see someone's happy to see me..."

Draco grins down at me.

"Why yes I think someone is happy to see you...extremely happy to see you."

I grin as he slides inside me. I moan and arch my back. He walks us to the bathroom as he slides in and out of me. I feel my back hit the door and groan.

"Sorry luv."

I open the door and pull his lips down to mine. We walk over to the shower, and I turn the water on as we stand under the shower head. The water comes out, and it's freezing cold.

"Bloody hell!"

We jump away from the shower head and then start laughing.

"Ok let's remember not to do that next time."

I nod and lean against the wall, breathing deeply, my chest rising and falling. Draco stares at me naked and pushes his body against mine. He slides inside me again and nibbles on my earlobe, tugging on it.

I whimper and wrap my arms around his neck and then wrap my legs around his waist. He places his hands on my arse and pushes me against the wall, making sure I don't slip. He pumps in and out of me and I just lean my head back and moan.

_Gods this feels wonderful...If only I had known Draco was this wonderful of a lover, I would have considered a relationship with him long ago!_

**Yes...well you can't know everything...just make sure you keep a hold of him...**

I can feel him take my breast in his mouth and flick his tongue over my nipple, which instantly hardens. I groan and rock my hips against his. I trail my hands to his back and hold him tightly. He squeezes my arse and I dig my nails into his back.

"Merlin Hermione! You drive me crazy..."

I smile and moan when he hits a sensitive spot.

"Ooohhh right there Draco!"

He slams into me harder and faster, hitting the spot over and over again. I can feel myself become very aroused. I reach one hand down and run my hand down his inner thigh and trace his gorgeous arse before I squeeze it.

Draco moans and spills his seed inside me. It sends me over the edge and I climax with him, clamping down on him.

"Oh Hermione," Draco says as he climaxes and bites me on the neck and then sucks on it to soothe it.

My head leans back, allowing him to do whatever he wants to me. After we're both spent, Draco rests his head against mine, and we're both breathing deeply.

I open my eyes and see silver orbs. I smile and stare into Draco's eyes.

Draco kisses me roughly on the lips, feeding his hunger for me. I kiss him back with the same amount of hunger.

Finally we pull apart and I unwrap my legs from around him and put them on the shower floor.

Draco kisses me on top of the head and then we take a shower. I finish first and kiss him quickly before wrapping a towel around myself and heading to my bedroom. I look through my clothes before deciding on a faded jean mini skirt and a hunter green halter top. I slid them on over top of my black strapless bra and knickers.

I slip some black flip flops on and then brush my hair out and put it into a ponytail.

I put some light make-up on and look in the mirror.

There's a huge mark where Draco bit me and then sucked on it.

"Draco!"

He comes in with just a pair of boxers on.

"Yeah?"

I turn and look at him.

"Look at what you did! I have a huge love bite..."

Draco comes over and lifts my chin and inspects the mark.

"Yes...that's quite nice work I'd have to say..."

I glare at him as he smirks.

"You are infuriating sometimes...you know that?"

He pulls me up and hugs my body close. He lets his fingers dance over my hip and grips it tightly. I hiss at this.

"Yes I know...would you like a matching one on the other side," he questions and tilts my head before leaning in.

I put my hand there, and feel his lips on it. He looks up and raises his eyebrow at me.

"No I don't want another one on the other side...Draco people are going to look at me now and know something went on!"

"So? They should figure it out that we're shagging..."

Draco waves his hand as if it doesn't matter.

"So are you trying to say I'm easy Draco?"

I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. He groans.

"God why do we always fight? No that's not what I was trying to say...Usually if you go out with someone, you eventually shag..."

I slump my shoulders and sit back down. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and stares into my eyes, using the mirror.

"Everyone knows you're not a slut or easy...You're Hermione Granger...I was just trying to say that it's not a big deal if you have a love bite on your neck...I've seen worse. Pansy had one on the top of her chest...when she wore a slutty top, everyone could see it."

I smile at this. I lean back and place my hands on top of his.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Draco..."

He nods his head at me and kisses the crook of my neck.

"It's ok Hermione...Don't worry about it...I'll meet you in the common room in five, ok?"

I nod and finish getting ready. I put my books in my bag and go sit in the common room. After three minutes, Draco comes out and grabs my hand.

"Are you ready for everyone to look at us?"

I nod and breathe deeply.

"You're going to have every girl envying you...you know that?"

I raise my right eyebrow before replying, "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well you're hott," Draco replies and kisses my neck with each word, "and smart...and dating a greek god!"

I start laughing and kiss him on the lips.

"You are sooo full of yourself Draco Malfoy!"

He smirks at me and pulls me along.

"Let's go make gossip baby."

I groan.

"God this is going to be the talk of Hogwarts forever!"

"Yes...we'll definitely shock everyone. I think we should break apart with a nice long kiss. What do you think?"

"You love to shock don't you?"

He smirked over at me.

"Yes I do...It gives me such a rush..."

"You are so weird!"

He sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine back out at him.

"Don't tempt me!"

I glare playfully at him and then push him against the wall. He grins down at me.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me Ms. Granger?"

"You wish..."

"You're so right...I do..."

I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. I guide his face to mine and kiss him passionately.

Draco groans into the kiss and pulls my body closer to his. I'm on my tippy toes and he's leaning down slightly. I rub my body against his and feel him trail his hands over my breast and rub it. My nipple hardens and I moan against his mouth.

Finally we pull apart and join hands. We finally reach the doors of the Great Hall.

"I think we should do a nice long kiss..."

Draco grins over at me and pulls me inside. Everyone instantly quiets down, and silence is heard all around us. I hear someone drop their fork on their plate.

Draco wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my body roughly to his. He brings his lips slowly to mine, too slow for me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and bring his lips crashing down to mine.

We can hear people gasp in the background and Draco smirks against my lips. I smile back and nibble on his lip. Draco opens his mouth and our tongues battle, and caress each other.

I moan loudly and I hear someone fall off their seat and hit the floor. We kiss for at least five minutes before pulling apart. Our arms are still around each other.

Finally we release each other. Draco kisses my forehead.

"See you later luv."

He squeezes my hand and we go to our tables. I sit between Harry and Ron, and feel all eyes on me, not even all guys, but a lot of girls too. I'm use to guys staring at me now, and I really don't mind because I have Draco.

Harry and Ron are sitting there with their mouths hanging open. I reach my hands up and shut their mouths. Ginny looks over at me and gives me two thumbs up. I grin back at her and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. She beams back and mouths tell me later.

I nod before starting to eat. I hear whispers and know they're talking about Draco and I. Everyone starts eating again, discussing the new relationship they just found out about. Harry and Ron must have finally snapped out of the shock because they turn to me.

"What the hell was that Mione?"

"What was what Ron?"

"You just snogged with Malfoy in front of the whole Great Hall."

"Yeah...so what? We are going out you know..."

"Yes but you don't just snog in front of the entire Great Hall!"

"Ron...you're not my mum...if I want to snog with Draco, who is my boyfriend, I will do it where I want...I'll snog with him in Gryffindor common room if that's what I want..."

"Eww Hermione! That's so disgusting..."

"Well get over it Ron..."

"What's that on your neck?"

"It's a love bite Ron! I thought you would know that..."

He glares at me and eats. He stares me down, but I don't even pay attention. I look at the Slytherin table and see Draco in between Blaise and Pansy. He smirks at me and I blow him a kiss. He catches it and places it on his cheek. I grin and then go back to eating.

I'm leaving the chapter there...Hope you like it...please review and tell me what you thought of it...


	9. Darling

Chp. 9- Darling

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to all those that reviewed chapter 8!

Last Time:

"Ron...you're not my mum...if I want to snog with Draco, who is my boyfriend, I will do it where I want...I'll snog with him in Gryffindor common room if that's what I want..."

"Eww Hermione! That's so disgusting..."

"Well get over it Ron..."

"What's that on your neck?"

"It's a love bite Ron! I thought you would know that..."

He glares at me and eats. He stares me down, but I don't even pay attention. I look at the Slytherin table and see Draco in between Blaise and Pansy. He smirks at me and I blow him a kiss. He catches it and places it on his cheek. I grin and then go back to eating.

Now:

I finish after a few minutes and look over at Draco. He's waiting for me. I smile at him and get up. We meet at the Great Hall doors and he wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls my body next to his. I grin at him and kiss his cheek.

"What's your schedule?"

"The same as yours...Care of Magical Creatures and DADA..."

Draco grins at this.

"So we get to hang all over each other in front of people...Nice!"

I slap his arm playfully, but I have a huge grin on my face.

"You are soo bad Draco!"

Draco grins at me and kisses me soundly on the lips.

"Yes, and you love it Hermione," he whispers against my lips. I smile and nibble on his bottom lip.

"You're right...I do love it!"

I pull away from him and wink. I start running outside and Draco stares at me before running after me.

"I'm going to get you!"

I hide behind a tree and stick my tongue out at him. He gets close and I start running again. He's gaining on me and I scream as his arms wrap around my waist.

He pushes me up against a tree and grins down at me.

"Told you I was going to get you."

I grin back up at him and flutter my eyelashes at him.

"Maybe I wanted you to catch me," I say before I bring his face down to mine and I kiss him passionately.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls my body next to his. Draco is kissing me hungrily, and he coaxes my tongue out of my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I feel his hand slid down to my bum and cup it. He squeezes it and I squeal into his mouth.

I can feel him smirk and I bite his lip. He jumps slightly at this and growls at me. I smile against his lips and pull away from him.

"Did you just growl at me?"

His bottom lip is turning red.

"Yes I did..."

I wiggle my eyebrows at him and a grin starts to appear on his face.

"I think we should just skip class and go back to my room," Draco says and starts to pull me back to the castle.

"Draco!"

He pouts and I grin at him.

"We have plenty of time after class..."

Draco grins at this.

"Yes...we are skipping lunch!"

I groan and trail my hand over his stomach.

"But I need food...you wear me out!"

Draco smirks at this.

"Fine...but you had better eat fast Hermione..."

I smile seductively at him and start walking towards Hagrid's hut, swaying my hips more than usual. I can feel Draco's eyes on me and I look back at him and smile.

He walks up next to me and wraps his arm around me. He lets his hand rest on my bum as we make our way towards the rest of the students.

Hagrid joins us minutes later and looks over at me and Draco. He looks back at Harry and Ron who are talking quietly with each other.

"Right...did you all bring your books?"

Everyone nods and murmurs yes. We pull them out, all except Draco. I elbow him and he grabs his book.

"Does anyone know what a clabbert is?"

No one raised their hands. I raised mine and Hagrid smiled at me.

"Hermione."

I smile back at him and speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A clabbert is a creature that has green hairless skin, webbed hands and feet, and long arms and legs. It dwells in trees and looks like a monkey and a frog. It has short horns on its head, and a wide mouth that is full of razor sharp teeth. It eats mostly small lizards and birds. It has a large pustule in the middle of its forehead that glows red when it feels in danger. Wizards used the clabbert to warn when muggles were coming before, but the International Confederation of Wizards gave out fines so they stopped using them for this purpose. The clabbert originated in the southern states of American and is given a Ministry of Magic classification of two which means its harmless and can be domesticated."

Everyone stared at me. Hagrid was smiling.

"Very nice Hermione. 25 points to Gryffindor. Everything Hermione said was true, and I want you all to write a 12 inch essay on the clabbert. You can include anything you would like about it, and the information you'll need to write it is found on pages 30-40, which includes several pictures."

I feel Draco wrap his arm tighter around me. I smile and rest my head against his shoulder.

"The rest of the period is yours'. Work on your essays or talk quietly. The essays will be due at the beginning of your next class."

Hagrid smiled at all of us. He went and sat on the steps, petting Fang, who was happy to see him. I grabbed out a scroll of parchment from my bag and opened my book to page 30. I went into my bag and reached around for a quill. Just as I grabbed one out, it was grabbed from me. I looked at Draco, who held the quill in his hand with a smile on his face.

I put my hands on my hips.

"I was trying to get my homework done Draco!"

"Yes I know...you are a walking encyclopedia Hermione!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are darling."

I smile at this

"Darling?"

Draco grins over at me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yes I said darling...don't get too use to it..."

I kiss him on the lips and hear people catcalling at us. I smile and pull away from Draco.

"You know I have to finish my work now, otherwise I'm doing it after lunch."

He pouts but hands me my quill. I get to work and finish five minutes before the bell rings. Draco rolls his eyes at me, but I stick my tongue out at him. We make our way up to Defense Against Dark Arts, our hands joined together.

We take a seat in the back of the room and take the notes. I can feel Draco's hand caress mine and smile to myself. We take notes the entire period and the bell rings, signaling that it's lunch time.

Draco pulls me down to the Great Hall. We break apart with a quick kiss, and he winks at me.

"You have fifteen minutes."

I nod and make my way to the Gryffindor table and sit between the boys. I feel eyes on me, but they're not Draco's...they must be another boys...I look around and see every guy staring at me. I smile slightly at them and go back to eating. I check my watch and see I now have 10 minutes left.

"Are you in a hurry Hermione?"

I look over at Harry as I'm eating quickly.

"Not really...just want to get some...um studying done..."

He looks oddly at me and shrugs at Ron.

"So do you want to come help us with that essay for Hagrid's class?"

"I can't boys...I have to study and then help Draco..."

They glare in Draco's direction. I finish eating and drink the last of my pumpkin juice. I kiss the tops of their heads and smile at them.

"I'll help you guys tomorrow. Ok?"

They smile at me and nod. I get up and make my way up to the Head common room. Draco was still eating the last time I checked.

I hurry up to the common room and lie on the couch after throwing my cloak and bag into my room. Draco still isn't up yet so I decide to be bold. I strip out of my clothes, leaving only my knickers on, and go into Draco's room. I grab one of his Slytherin ties out and put it on, leaving it loosened. I go back and lie on the couch again, letting my long hair cover my breasts slightly.

I can hear someone getting close, and then I hear Draco's masculine voice saying the password. I put a sexy smirk on my face as Draco walks in. He looks me over and grins.

"Hellooo darling!"

Draco walks over to me and climbs on top of me. He fingers his tie that I'm wearing, lightly brushing my breast.

"I love Slytherin colors on you," Draco says and kisses me roughly. I moan and kiss him back.

I work at getting his clothes off, which doesn't take me long. He pulls my knickers off, leaving the tie on me. He slips inside me and moans.

"Gods Hermione..."

Draco kisses my neck and bites my collarbone. I moan and arch my back.

Draco smiles against my neck. I feel him slide out and slide back in. He trails kisses down to my breasts and licks my nipple before blowing on it. It tickles and I laugh slightly.

He looks up at me and grins.

I lay my head back and feel Draco trail kisses across the newly exposed skin. I place my hands on his back, loving the feel of the muscles moving. He hits the right spot and I dig my nails into his back.

I hear him growl against my neck and a smile graces my mouth. I can feel myself overcome with pleasure and cry out Draco's name. I hear him groan at this and feel him spill his seed inside me. This heightens my orgasm and sets me off again.

Draco collapses on top of me after he's done. Our bodies are covered with sweat, and glisten under the light. I wrap my arms around Draco's neck and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and fingers the tie I'm still wearing.

When we break apart, he is the first one to talk.

"You should so be in Slytherin..."

I roll my eyes at him and he runs his hand down my side till it rests on my hip. His fingers trace circles on my hip and then trail to my stomach, circling my belly button.

"I still can't believe we're together...it's like a fantasy..."

Draco grins at this.

"Speaking of fantasy..."

I smack his arm playfully and giggle. He grins at me and kisses the crook of my neck.

"Was that worth your wait?"

Draco looks up at me and smirks happily.

"You're always worth the wait..."

I smile at him.

_Merlin he's sweet! You're always worth the wait...Gods I love it when he says things like that...and then he called me darling!_

**Yes he's sweet...when he wants to be...**

_He's always sweet when he's with me...especially when we have intimate moments like this..._

**Yes...shagging will do that to you...**

I sigh and run my hands through Draco's hair. He stares into my eyes, and I look back into his silver orbs.

I just love his eyes! They are so bright and yet they hold mystery within them.

We lay there, Draco on top of me, staring at each other for awhile. We shag once again in the early evening, not even worrying about dinner. We fall asleep with my head lying on Draco's chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	10. Cosmopolitian

Chp. 10- Cosmopolitian

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me!

Last Time:

I sigh and run my hands through Draco's hair. He stares into my eyes, and I look back into his silver orbs.

I just love his eyes! They are so bright and yet they hold mystery within them.

We lay there, Draco on top of me, staring at each other for awhile. We shag once again in the early evening, not even worrying about dinner. We fall asleep with my head lying on Draco's chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Now:

I slowly wake up and look down. Draco's head is resting against my breasts, using them as a pillow. His warm breath tickles me, and I can feel his morning erection poking me slightly.

He groans softly in his sleep, and I hear him say my name. He moves his head slightly in his sleep, his hair brushing against my nipples, making them instantly harden.

I moan softly and start laughing when he nuzzles his face against my breast. He wakes up, blinking sleepily. I grin at him as he stares at me.

"Hermione..."

I nod and see him take in our appearance. He grins at this and stretches.

"Mmm...That was great yesterday..."

I smile at him and feel his hand start massaging my breast, making me wet. I moan and feel his other hand rub me down there. He's got a devilish grin on his face as he slips a finger inside me. I arch my back and he slides his finger in and out, letting his thumb rub me.

He adds another finger quickly and I feel his mouth take my breast into it. He bites softly on the nipple, tracing it with his tongue. I whimper when he adds a third finger, knowing I'm close. Draco speeds his hand up, and I dig my nails into the couch as I climax. He doesn't stop stroking me till I'm off my high. He grins at me lazily, and kisses me on the mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, thanking him for that wonderful orgasm.

Draco bites softly on my bottom lip, and our tongues meet each other, battling for dominance. I give up after awhile, letting Draco win. He grins against my lips and I reach a hand down to grasp his shaft. I run my thumb along his head and I feel him shudder with pleasure and groan loudly against my lips.

He gets up and pulls us to the bathroom. We turn the shower on, making sure the water is nice and warm. I push Draco up against the wall and guide him inside me. He moans and places his hands on my bum. I feel him squeeze it and grin up at him.

He smirks back at me, and starts to pull out. I shake my head no, and he stares at me curiously. Usually he's in control...not this time though.

_He's in for a surprise of a lifetime..._

**He has no idea how kinky you can be...**

_Damn straight...It's time to show him a little something._

I grin to myself and jump up. Draco keeps a tight grip on me, his hands resting on my bum. My legs aren't exactly wrapped around him all the way, but I have a tight enough grip on him and enough leverage for movement.

I place my hands on the shower wall behind him on either side of his face and use them to move. I push and slide off him and then slide back on him.

Draco leans his head back and moans loudly. I grin and go faster. His eyes flutter close and his mouth hangs open as he lets me take charge. I grind my hips into his and moan loudly.

I trail kisses along his jaw as I slowly bring him to a climax. I feel one of his hands on my bum massage the flesh and I growl softly. He opens his eyes and smirks happily at me.

"Mmm...You've got a lovely bunch of coconuts and a delightful bum."

I grin at him and start laughing. I feel myself start to orgasm.

"Oh gods Draco..."

He groans as I clamp down on him. I reach one of my hands down and squeeze his bum as well.

"Blimey...You're amazing Hermione..."

Draco follows me into ecstasy and his head rests against the shower wall. I lay back slightly, intensifying our orgasms and Draco grips me tightly, making sure I don't fall.

After we're both done, I lay my forehead against his. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. He kisses me on the lips quickly.

"Goddesses witch...I didn't know you liked to take control..."

I grin at him and grind my hips into his once more before letting my feet fall to the ground. Draco leaves his hands on my bum, and pinches it softly. I jump at this and bite his collarbone. He growls loudly at me and I grin up at him, looking innocent.

"You have a lot to learn about me Draco..."

He wiggles his eyebrows at this.

"Yes I do...We'll have to take the time to get to know one another...better."

I let him slide out of me and we take a shower together. I finish first and kiss him quickly on the lips before heading over to my room. I slip my uniform on over a burgundy bra and thong. I brush my hair, and leave it down. I put some mascara, gold eyeshadow, blush, and clear lipgloss on. I grab my bag and make sure I have my Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Arithmancy. All those classes happen to be with Draco.

I smile to myself and slip my cloak on. I check myself in the mirror and head into the common room. Draco is no where to be seen, so I sit on the couch arm and wait for him. He comes out one minute later, looking perfect as always. He grabs my hand and pulls me along with a sexy smirk. I grin at him as we make our way down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

We break apart with a kiss on the lips. I sit between Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiles at me knowingly and I don't blush or anything. I smile back at her. I start eating, starving since Draco and I skipped supper yesterday. As I eat a big plate of food, Harry stares at me. I try to eat carefully, knowing all the guys are looking at me.

No matter how hot they think I am, it's just disgusting seeing someone shovel bite after bite into their mouth. I swallow and look over at Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys...Do you still need help on those essays tonight?"

They nod their heads and carefully eat while staring at me. I cross my eyes and they laugh.

"Oh just to remind you me have practice tomorrow evening 5-9 in the pitch..."

I nod and mark it down in my mental calender.

_Must remind Draco that there's practice tomorrow. Four hours of practice...Sweet Merlin that's a lot of practice._

**Yes...That's wasting a lot of shagging hours.**

_Oh well...I'll just have to make up for them tonight._

I grin to myself and finish eating. I look over at Draco, who is talking to Blaise. I wait patiently for him. Finally he looks up and smiles at me. I make my way to the doors and Draco grabs my hand. He pulls me along to Herbology and we take seats together. Blaise sits on the other side of Draco and smiles over at me. I smile back and kiss Draco's cheek.

He smirks over at me and I grin back at him. Students start filing in, and Harry takes a seat to my right. Ron sits on the other side of them, and they stare at me. I'm singing to myself in my head.

_This beat is.._

_Outrageous_

_So contagious_

_Make you crave it_

_Jazzie made it_

_So retarded_

_Top charted_

_Ever since the day I started_

_Strut my stuff_

_And yes I flaunt it_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_No I can't control myself_

_Now let me do my 1,2 step_

Draco looks over at me as I'm humming to 1,2 Step by Ciara. I'm dancing a bit and I look over at him. He raises his eyebrows at me and I grin over at him.

_Hmm...Perhaps I shouldn't sing to myself and dance while all the guys are staring at me. It probably makes me look crazy._

**Who really cares? You are crazy...**

I growl in my head at myself. Draco is trying not to smile as I have an internal battle with myself. He leans over to whisper in my ear.

"What in Merlin's underwear are you doing?"

I smile sweetly at him before replying, "Singing to myself..."

He bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"What are you singing?"

"It's a muggle song called 1,2 Step. It's really good."

Draco looks at me, confused since he has no clue of any muggle songs. I pat his knee softly, as if feeling sorry for him since he doesn't know the song.

_Well actually I do feel bad for him...It's an awesome song._

**Like he really cares...He probably wouldn't like it anyway...**

_Hey you never know...He could like it. Maybe I should show him the dance and sing it for him._

I grin to myself at the idea. Professor Sprout comes inside and closes the door. She wipes her hands on her robes and looks around at the class. She starts class off with an introduction on a new plant called a Marius Valentian.

I listen to her, ignoring my thoughts so I can concentrate on this new plant. Draco yawns and I elbow him in his side. He glares at me and I grin at him quickly before turning my attention back to Sprout.

_Sprout happens to be a very random person if you talk with her out of class. Like one time last year I asked her a question and she said Merlin's baggy y fronts and then said I love mashed potatoes. It's a bit scary thinking about it again. I didn't even know she knew what mashed potatoes were._

**Try not to think about it...It will be less painful for you...**

I sigh and reprimand myself for not paying attention.

_Oh crap...She just asked a question. What did she ask?_

**No clue...Just look around dumbly like everyone else.**

I do just that and stare down at my hands. She calls on some kid who's name escapes me at the moment. He answers and is awarded ten points. I feel Draco's eyes on me and I look up at him.

"Why didn't you answer?"

I blush slightly at being caught not listening.

"Err I wasn't really paying attention," I whisper in his ear.

He smiles at this.

"Join the club...The rest of the class isn't paying attention either."

I giggle softly and squeeze his hand. Class ends quickly with no homework and I pull Draco along to Arithmancy. The Professor greets us as we walk into the class. I pull Draco towards the front but he stops. I look back at him.

"What?"

"I'm not sitting up front. Let's go in the back."

I glare at him softly before giving in. He drags me to the back and we sit down together. I make myself pay attention in class, even though I feel Draco stroking my hand with his thumb. We takes some notes and I write them down quickly. Draco pretends to write and I roll my eyes.

Class ends faster than it usually feels like and I wrap my arm around Draco's waist as we head to lunch. I kiss him quickly and sit down at the table. Ron and Harry sit down on either side of me when they arrive. I smile at them and go back to eating.

Draco gets up and signals for me to come. I finish my mouthful and hop up from the table. I pratically run towards Draco. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I wrap my right arm around his waist. I snuggle close to him and we slowly head up to Ancient Runes, taking our time.

"Draco..."

He looks over at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow from 5-9."

Draco looks over at me.

"I still can't believe you're going to be playing against me in Quidditch. It's not going to be pretty when it's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."

"Aww...Is my baby a sore loser," I say in a baby voice and pinch his cheek affectionately.

Draco glares at me.

"No..."

"Oh yes you are. If your team loses, you're going to have a fit, especially since I'm on the team."

"Well I'm not going to be happy about losing, but it'll all be good as long as we have some passionate sex..."

I pretend to be offended before I grin at him.

"Sounds like a plan," I say before winking at him.

We walk along and once we sit down, I look over at Draco.

"So are we going to make a deal that we won't be angry with each other, no matter who wins the match?"

Draco stares back at me.

"That sounds like a good idea. Deal."

Draco holds his hand out to me and I shake it with a smile on my face. At least we don't have to worry about that. We can still be a couple and not be petty about winning and losing.

Class starts and we get a rune to work out with our partners. Draco and I crack the rune first and we each get ten points for our houses. We grin at each other the rest of the time. We make our way to supper and I eat quickly and wait for the boys. They finish and I look at them.

"I'll be up in Gryffindor in a few minutes. I just have to talk to Draco quick. You guys go ahead and get some seats and your stuff ready."

They nod and I walk over to the Slytherin table. I feel all eyes follow me as I make my way over to Draco. I kiss his cheek and he looks up at me with a smirk.

"Hey babe. Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm helping the boys with some homework. I should be back in an hour or so."

He nods and kisses me on the lips quickly. I pull away and head to the doors before making my way up to the Gryffindor Tower. I give the fat lady the password and she opens the portrait for me. Harry and Ron are sitting by the fire, currently occupying two of the three chairs.

I make my way over to them and sit down in the third chair.

"So how much of your essays do you have done?"

They fidget in their seats. I glare at them.

"You didn't do any of it? I got three inches more than was assigned from the text!"

"Sorry Mione..."

They at least pretend to look ashamed. I grab Harry's book and read out the information. They start writing on their scrolls, carefully spacing it so they can write less. I roll my eyes and once I'm done reading, I check over their essays, making corrections here and there.

Finally after forty five minutes of helping them, they finish.

"Was that all you needed help with?"

They nod their heads and put their stuff away. We sit by the fire, talking for awhile. Another half an hour passes before I say goodbye. Ron and Harry wave goodbye and grab a nearby chessboard. I smile to myself.

_Harry is so going down...He'll never beat Ron..._

**Yes Ron is champion at chess...Perhaps you should play against him one time. You can probably beat him...**

_Nah...I'm not really the chess type...Besides it's his thing, and I don't want to win against him. Either way if I win or lose, someone will be mad._

I sigh as I walk to the Head Common Room. I walk inside and Draco's no where I can see. I head over to his bedroom, not even bothering to knock. He's sitting at his desk, writing down something. I smile and walk over to him.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I lean over him and kiss his neck.

"Hey sexy," I whisper in his ear.

He shivers slightly.

"Hello darling. I thought it would take you longer..."

"Oh really? You think Harry and Ron are stupid?"

Draco turns around in the chair and stares at me. He pulls me onto his lap and cups my face in his hands.

"That's not what I was trying to say...I just meant that you haven't seen them in awhile so I thought you'd talk and stuff."

I smile at him and kiss him. I grab his face in my hands and he smiles at me.

"Aww that's so sweet. We did talk for half an hour but I wanted to come back to you."

"Oh really," He says and I smile seductively at him. His smile widens.

I pull him up from the chair and slip his cloak off. I slip his vest over his head and undo his tie. I smile up at him as I unbutton his shirt, pushing it off and adding it to the pile of his clothes. He slips his shoes and socks off before I undo his pants pulling his boxers down with them.

I push him on the bed, and he sits there on the edge with an erection. I smile at him, and feel him start to take my clothes off. I place my hands over his, and shake my head no.

I gesture for him to just take off my knickers. He pulls them off and looks at them with awe and lust.

"Burgundy...You're definitely a Gryffindor darling.."

I grin at him.

"Yes...But I'm your Gryffindor..."

"Hmm...Yes my naughty little Gryffindor," Draco says with a sexy smirk upon his face.

He pulls me to him and I climb onto his lap, straddling him. I kneel and lower myself onto him. Draco moans loudly as he slowly disappears inside me. I stop once he's fully in me and grind my hips against his.

Draco groans and I slowly lift myself off him and lower myself on him again. Draco reaches his hands under my skirt, one resting on my bum, squeezing it. His other hand rubs me, making me shudder with pleasure.

"Merlin you drive me crazy..."

I groan loudly as I slide on and off of him, "Good to know..."

I bite my lip as I concentrate on giving Draco a mind shattering orgasm. I feel myself go over edge and I hear Draco take a sharp breath in. I know his close so I still to a stop, keeping him on edge. He looks at me as I smile sweetly at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see..."

After a minute or so, I bounce up and down on him again till he's about to climax again. I stop myself abruptly before he climaxes and he groans in frustration. After thirty seconds I grind my hips into his and slide up and down on him, not stopping until he starts to shoot his load inside me.

He groans very loud, and he has a huge built up pressure relieved. His orgasm sets me off again and I move my hips in a circle to milk our climaxes for all they're worth. I finish before Draco and wait for him to end. I cup his balls in my hands and slowly massage them.

Draco is breathing deeply after his intense orgasm and he stares at me with the most lust I've ever seen in his eyes.

"You are the most wonderful girlfriend ever..."

He growls low in his throat and attacks my lips. I kiss him back with the same amount of force and he fondles my breast lovingly. I feel his other hand massage my bum and moan against his mouth.

Draco pulls away from my lips.

"Where did you learn that from?"

"Cosmopolitian..."

He quirks his eyebrows at me. I smile at how clueless he is.

"It's an awesome magazine for women...It's got a bunch of stuff about sex in it and techniques..."

He smirks devilishly at him and my heart beats faster. He slips my vest and tie off. He unbuttons my shirt as I think.

_Good Lord...Everytime he smirks, I want to shag his brains out..._

**Well get to it then...**

I grin at him and slide off his lap. He looks at me, wanting even more. I grab his hand and pull him over towards his desk. I push his stuff that was sitting on the desk out of the way and push his chair out of the way as well. His eyes light up, want and yearning apparent on his face. He lifts me up onto the desk and slides inside me. I grin up at him and lay back on my elbows, giving him better access. He groans loudly.

"If...I...would...have...known...you...were...this...horny...or...bloody...hot...I...would...have...shagged...you...long...ago."

I smile when he finishes his sentence. He says each word with a forceful thrust, and I moan loudly. Every time he thrusts, I slid back on the desk slightly. I let him shag me roughly, loving every minute of it.

I lay my head back as I climax. Draco groans and keeps going, concentrating on me. I feel my heart race and he keeps thrusting inside me. I feel him rub me down there and I moan loudly. Draco stares into my eyes as he gives me another orgasm. Finally he lets himself climax and we tremble as we climax together. Draco is breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. I smile up at him...I have an idea.

"So Draco..."

He looks at me curiously, his eyes dark with satisfaction of being thoroughly fucked. I'm not done with him though...

I grin to myself.

"Yes you bloody sex goddess?"

I laugh to myself and sit up on the desk.

"What's a fantasy of yours?"

Draco stares at me, his desire for me growing by the minute.

"Are you serious?"

I nod before replying, "I've never been more serious in my life..."

He groans and kisses me thoroughly before replying.

"Well I've always dreamt about..."

I smile at him, urging him to go on.

"Go ahead Draco...I'd love to fufill your fantasy..."

"Merlin...Who knew you were this wonderful? Ok I've always dreamt of fucking a naughty school girl from behind..."

Draco stares down at me and I stare back at him.

_Hmm...Fine with me...Sounds nice..._

**Oh yes...Fufill his fantasy, and he'll never forget you...**

I grin to myself, slipping my shirt off and throwing it on the ground. I unhook my bra, letting my breasts out of their confines. Draco stares at my wonderful breasts with lust. I hop off the desk and take my skirt off before turning around. I glance back at him and grin.

"You want to shag again," Draco asks me with amazement.

I lick my lips and nod enthusiastically. I spread my legs slightly and feel his left hand rest on my hip before he enters me from behind. My hips crash into the desk and I moan out. He slides in and out of me, his hand on my hips guiding my movements. I push back against him, and his hand pushes me back onto him as well. He groans loudly as he pumps himself in and out of me.

"Oh gods..."

I moan loudly as he hits the right spot. I feel his free hand grab one of my breasts as they hang there, jiggling with the force of his thrusts. I grind my arse into him when he's inside me and hear him breathe in sharply. As he pounds into me, I open my legs wider, giving him better access.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm," I ask as I'm slowly coming to an orgasm.

"Can I pull on your hair lightly?"

I nod and reply, "Go ahead Draco...Whatever you want."

Draco groans and places his right hand in my hair. He grips it and pulls my head back slightly. He's careful...too careful.

"Pull harder Draco..."

He grips it tighter and I feel myself go over to edge. He pushes my face down to the desk and thrusts deeper into me as I orgasm.

"Draco!"

He groans loudly as I moan his name. Draco keeps going as I come down off my high. He enters me with deeper and quicker strokes, and I moan with each of our thrusts. I move back against him as he comes forward. He groans loudly, but holds his orgasm in for as long as he can. I reach back and massage his balls and he instantly climaxes from it. I moan out really loud as his orgasm gives me another. His grip on my loosens as he is climaxing, and I grind myself back into him.

"Hermione..."

I smile as he moans my name. Finally he's spent and I let him slide out of me. He turns me around and I grin up at him. He stares at me with love in his eyes.

_Love? Wait...Draco can't possibly love me..._

**Well it is possible...**

_We just started going out a few days ago..._

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips passionately. We share a heated kiss as he pulls us over to his bed. We climb onto the bed while still kissing. Finally we pull apart and get under the covers. Draco pulls me to his body and whispers something into my ear.

"Merlin...You're an animal."

I growl huskily and grin at him.

He hugs me even tighter to his body and we fall asleep almost instantly, exhausted from our intense and amazing love making.

I'm leaving it there...Hope you all liked it...A bunch of sex! YAY! Well please review and tell me what you think of it. I cant wait to read the reviews. This chapter was definitely the longest on yet...I didn't want to make a cliffy, so here it all is. Be thankful I included it all in this chapter! Oh I don't own the lyrics to 1,2 Step...They belong to Ciara...So don't sue me!


	11. Always Wanted

Chp. 11- Always Wanted

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to the reviewers of chapter ten!

Last Time:

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips passionately. We share a heated kiss as he pulls us over to his bed. We climb onto the bed while still kissing. Finally we pull apart and get under the covers. Draco pulls me to his body and whispers something into my ear.

"Merlin...You're an animal."

I growl huskily and grin at him.

He hugs me even tighter to his body and we fall asleep almost instantly, exhausted from our intense and amazing love making.

Now:

I wake by myself in the bed.

_Draco must be in the shower already...Usually I wake up before him._

**Yes well he's up and awake now, so go shag him.**

_Good Lord..._

I stretch before go to the bathroom. Draco's taking a shower. I grin to myself and head into the shower. He doesn't notice me since his back is to me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and Draco jumps in surprise.

He turns around and grins back at me. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his warm body. He trails kisses along my neck, nipping softly at my collarbone.

"Nice to see you too," I moan softly as he kisses my shoulder.

Draco pulls his face back and smiles down at me. He kisses me on my lips, and I feel his hand run up my back and back down again before cupping my bum, and crashing my hips into his.

"Draco," I whimper softly against his lips and he pushes me up against the shower tiles. They're cold against my back, but I don't care. He enters me quickly and I groan.

_Oh gods yes..._

His lips trail warm soft kisses down my body and I feel his mouth close around my breast. I grind my hips into his as he trails his tongue around my nipple.

Draco removes his mouth from my breast and grins up at me. I wrap my legs around his waist, and Draco grabs my hands in his. He holds my hands on either side of my head as he slowly shags me. I lay my head back to stare at Draco. He's smiling at me. I close my eyes as I get close to my orgasm. A couple more thrusts and I start crying out in pleasure. Draco groans when I clamp down on him, and cums inside me.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and hold his body close to mine. I can feel Draco's hot breath on my ear and laugh softly. He kisses the crook of my neck softly before I unwrap my legs from around his waist. He finishes his shower and kisses me quickly on the lips before getting out. I wash up with a smile upon my face.

After I'm done I head to my bedroom, naked. I grab out a pair of black lace knickers and then the matching bra and slip them on before I put my uniform on. I make sure the tie is perfectly straight and look in the mirror. The vest covers up the buttons of my shirt, and my cloak falls to the ground, just skimming it. My shoes are white sneakers and the black socks I'm wearing go up to mid calf.

_Hmm I look good..._

**Yes you do. You should roll your skirt up though.**

_Perhaps I should. Show a little more leg..._

I roll the skirt once, making it slightly shorter. I brush my hair after putting some light make-up on and put the front part of my hair back in a barette. I stuff my Transfiguration, and Charms into my bag before closing it and slinging it over my shoulder. Draco is waiting in the common room for me, and holds out his hand to me.

I grab it quickly, and give it a squeeze. He kisses me tenderly on the lips before we head down to the Great Hall. I look at him as we're walking. He looks absolutely perfect in his Slytherin uniform. His hair is messy and falling into his eyes, and I want to jump him but I contain myself.

Draco looks over at me with a sexy smirk. I smile seductively back at him. We're outside the Great Hall now.

"Don't forget I have Quidditch practice tonight."

He nods his head and wraps his arms around my waist. He brings his lips close to mine and stops when they are just brushing against each other.

"Yes...I'm going to be so lonely without you," Draco whispers before kissing me hungrily.

"Mmm...Wait up for me," I whisper against his lips.

Draco pulls back and I can see his eyes glitter with happiness. We walk in together and Draco squeezes my hand before heading to the Slytherin table. I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit between Ginny and Harry. I ignore the eyes on me and grab some french toast and bacon. I nibble on it and look over at Ginny.

"Do we normally practice four hours?"

She nods before replying, "Sometimes it's only two, but usually Harry has us practice for four hours. He's a bit competitive..."

I laugh at this. Yes Harry will do anything to beat the other houses, especially Slytherin. At least I'm not the seeker and going against Draco...That would be horrible. I finish eating and look over at Draco. He's staring at me and gets up from the table. I say goodbye to the boys before joining him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap mine around his waist. We make our way up to Transfiguration and Draco pulls me down at a table in the back. He kisses me on the lips and trails his hand up my leg. I smile and kiss him back.

We pull apart when the bell sounds. As we take notes while Professor McGonagall talks, I feel Draco's hand settle on my leg, rubbing it softly. I smile over at him and continue to take notes. I feel his hand slide even higher, and disappear under my skirt. His hand slips into my knickers and I feel him rub me softly. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I feel one finger slip inside me, and he slowly slides it in and out. He adds another finger after a bit and I'm biting my lip painfully, trying to keep my moans from escaping.

_OH sweet Merlin! Gods this is hot...Draco stroking me in class._

**And it's in your favorite class, making it even better.**

_Yes. I can't concentrate though...Oh who gives a crap!_

By now he's added a third finger and I forget about the notes. I grip the desk as I cum on his hand. My cheeks are flush and my bottom lip is bleeding from my teeth biting on it. Draco removes his hand once I'm done and I stare over at him. He's grinning at me and I can see his eyes are black. I'm taking in deep breaths to regain my normal breathing. The bell rings and I quickly pack my things away. Draco wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I kiss him back.

"You're so bad Draco," I whisper against his lips.

"Yes I know...I've always wanted to do that as well," he whispers back.

I growl and bite his bottom lip softly before pulling back. We head to Charms and I sit down, taking all my stuff out. We're told to read thirty pages, taking thorough notes. I get to work immediately and finish with ten minutes to spare. I reread my notes and just finish when the bell rings. I shove everything into my bag and head down to lunch with Draco.

Before we pull apart I whisper in his ear, "I'll see you in the common room after lunch. I have some free time before practice."

I pull back and see Draco staring at me with lust. He nods his head excitedly and I head over to the table, taking a seat between Harry and Ron. I grab an apple and start biting on it.

"See you guys at practice..."

They nod as they stare at me. I grab some more food and see Draco leave the Great Hall. I quickly finish eating, before following after him. When I get up to the portrait, I run my fingers through my hair, messing it up slightly. I take a deep breath before opening the portrait. Draco's standing in the middle of the common room, naked. My eyes widen and I grin.

_Merlin...He looks wonderful naked. I would suggest him going around naked all day, but I don't want anyone else seeing him. He's all mine..._

My grin widens. I close the portrait and throw my bag on the floor and slip my cloak off before running to him. I jump on him and he falls down on the couch with a laugh. My lips are on his neck, chest, and face. They're kissing anything they can touch. Draco's undoing my skirt quickly, and then pulls my vest off. He starts unbuttoning my shirt, but it's not cooperating, so he rips it open.

I groan and kiss his lips hungrily. He quickly removes the rest of my clothes, and sits up. I slide onto him and moan loudly. Draco runs his hands down my back, resting them on my bum. He slides me up and down and I place my hands on the couch behind him. Everytime he moves me down, I grind my hips into his, earning a throaty moan from Draco.

_I love when he moans...It makes me want him even more..._

**Yes...He's moaning for you. Isn't it wonderful?**

I quickly agree with my head and bite on Draco's lip. He opens his mouth and our tongues battle together as we shag. I can feel myself about to orgasm and scream Draco's name into his mouth. I feel him cum inside me as I clamp down on him. I pull my lips away as I pant.

"Oh gods Hermione. I love you!"

I gasp as I stare down at him.

_Did he actually say that? He loves me..._

**Well tell him you love him too you dolt.**

_What if he didn't mean it? What if he just cried it out?_

Draco stares up into my eyes, breathing deeply.

"Do you really Draco," I ask softly.

He nods softly.

"Yes Hermione...I...I love you."

I can feel tears come to my eyes. Draco quickly wipes them away and kisses me.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I...I love you too Draco."

He grins at this and kisses me passionately. I smile before kissing him back.

"I love you so much Hermione," he whispers and trails kisses to my ear.

I cry even more, happy that he loves me. I know we've only dated for a short time but I do love him and now I know he loves me. I wipe the tears away and kiss Draco's cheek lovingly before resting my cheek against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat and kiss his chest softly. Draco holds me tightly and kiss the top of my head.

"You'd better get going. Practice starts soon."

I nod reluctantly and kiss him quickly before going into my room. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of red shorts and a white tanktop. I grab my broom, and go back into the common room. Draco's pulling on his shirt when I get out there. He kisses me passionately before pulling back.

"I'll see you after practice luv."

I grin at this.

"Mmm...Yes see you after practice Draco."

I grab my cloak and slip it on as I walk down to the first floor and out to the Quidditch pitch. I can see the rest of the players gathered around. They welcome me and Harry starts talking about the agenda for tonight.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait to hear from all you readers! Please be nice and leave me a review! I will love you forever!


	12. More Than Sex

Chp. 12- More Than Sex

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"You'd better get going. Practice starts soon."

I nod reluctantly and kiss him quickly before going into my room. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of red shorts and a white tanktop. I grab my broom, and go back into the common room. Draco's pulling on his shirt when I get out there. He kisses me passionately before pulling back.

"I'll see you after practice luv."

I grin at this.

"Mmm...Yes see you after practice Draco."

I grab my cloak and slip it on as I walk down to the first floor and out to the Quidditch pitch. I can see the rest of the players gathered around. They welcome me and Harry starts talking about the agenda for tonight.

Now:

I look around at the entire team. It's Harry, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Dean, Seamus, and then me. Dean and Seamus are the Beaters for our team while Ginny, Colin, and I are the Chasers. And of course Harry is the Seeker and Ron is the Keeper.

"Alright our first match is against Hufflepuff, so even though it shouldn't be too hard, we still need to practice. Obviously you've all noticed that our new Chaser is Hermione. She's quite good, which you all will see very soon. So do you guys want to do a practice game or work on strategies?"

There's murmurs of both suggestions. I just look around, clueless really as to what we should do. I see all the guys looking at me, and smile slightly.

"Ok well we'll work on strategies for two hours and then do some practice shoots."

We all nod in agreement and Harry, the Captain, releases the balls. Dean and Seamus take turns hitting the bludgers and Harry gathers the Chasers by the goal posts as Ron guards them.

"Alright I want you two to teach Hermione some of your moves. Hermione feel free to do your own moves as well."

I nod in agreement and listen as Ginny discusses some of her very successful moves. I follow her lead and over half of my throws make it past Ron. I yell in triumph which causes most of the team to laugh loudly.

I have the decency to blush at least a bit.

_Merlin I have a habit of embarrassing myself. Oh well. I don't really care._

**Yeah screw whatever anyone else thinks. You are an awesome individual! Just be yourself.**

_Yeah!_

The two hours of practicing moves goes by quickly, with me almost getting hit by a stray Bludger twice. Luckily I managed to jet out of the way just in time. I don't think Draco would be too pleased if I got hurt. He'd probably hurt Harry, although it really wouldn't be his fault.

I smile to myself as I think of Draco...

_He loves me...and I love him. This is absolutely wonderful. I never even thought about him romantically till this year, but I'm so glad I did now. Our sex is absolutely mind blowing...I've had great sex before but never as good as with Draco. We share something special._

**Absolutely...He's amazing in the sack and definitely easy on the eyes. **

_Yes he is...I wish I was upstairs with him right now. Ok I really should concentrate on practice. Harry will kill me if I'm not paying attention. That boy takes Quidditch too seriously._

I come out of my thoughts and fly around. I try to ignore the five sets of male eyes on me, but it gets rather hard.

_Damn these veela genes..._

Dean comes flying next to me and sends me a smile. I smile back slightly.

"So why are you with Malfoy Hermione? You could do soo much better."

I glare intensely at him, and he flinches slightly.

"Because we happen to really like each other...plus everyone else is just attracted to me because I'm a damn veela."

"Well we can't help it. You're beautiful."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Err...Yes."

"Dean! I have a boyfriend. Besides I don't feel like that about you. You're a good friend and team mate, but that's it."

Dean keeps staring at me but he at least looks slightly ashamed with himself.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"I accept your apology."

Harry calls us all to the ground, and sighs.

"Maybe we should stop practice for the night..."

"Why," I ask curiously.

"Well truthfully you're a bit distracting Hermione...We'll have to try and research a spell that makes us unattracted to you otherwise we'll never get anything done."

"I'm sorry," I reply softly.

"It's not your fault Hermione."

_As I said before...Damn these veela genes...Oh wait I think I know a spell._

"I think I know a spell."

"Really," Harry asks excitedly.

"Yeah just hold on. Let me think."

I bite my lip and try to remember what the spell is. I had been researching new spells for the hell of it and had found a spell to get rid of unwanted attention.

"Oh! Ridio."

I grab my wand out of my shorts, where I had conviently stored it.

_You never know when you'll need it!_

I wave it at myself, saying the spell.

"Ok look away guys."

They all look away, and don't look back at me. Harry grins at me, giving me a big hug.

"Excellent Hermione! Ok let's get to our practice game then."

I remind myself to look into this spell more. Perhaps it has lasting effects, and I won't have any more guys staring at me...That would be nice. Harry acts as the ref throwing the Quaffle. I grab it and effectively and swiftly pass it to Ginny, who catches it instantly.

Before I even realize it, Harry has caught the Snitch and altogether with us three Chasers, we've scored about one hundred and twenty points. Ron had caught a lot of our throws, but we had been good still.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight. We'll practice again in two nights but let's just make it two hours. I have to say that I'm very impressed with all of you. Now go get some sleep."

Dean, Seamus, and Colin went ahead of the rest of us, and us four walked in silence.

"So where did you learn that spell Hermione?"

"It was in a book I read for light reading."

Ron snorted at the light reading and I glared at him.

"Well it's definitely working. Did you happen to see how long it works for?"

"Um no...But I'm going to look into it tomorrow when I have free time because it just might be the thing I need to stop everyone from looking at me like a piece of meat. I'm a taken girl!"

Ginny giggles and pulls me aside. The boys look at us, but keep walking.

"See you upstairs Gin."

She nods and waits till they're inside the castle.

"Ok tell me everything."

I grin over at her.

_No way am I telling her everything...I'll tell her most of what happened though. She is my best friend but I highly doubt she wants to know how many times Draco and I shagged and what positions._

I laugh to myself before staring at her.

"Well...He's absolutely amazing in bed..."

"Really?"

I nod enthusiastically. Ginny starts laughing softly, before looking at me for more information.

"He's huge Ginny...I always thought Draco was big, but not this big. Guess what he told me tonight..."

"Merlin...I have no idea. What?"

"He said he loves me."

"Awww that is so sweet. Well you'd better get back to him. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"I bet he is," I say with a grin, linking arms with Ginny.

We walk up to the Gryffindor portrait and I leave Ginny there. I really do miss talking to her about girl things. It felt good to tell her some things about Draco that I could definitely never share with Harry or Ron. They'd probably splatter sick all over me if I started talking about shagging with Draco.

I grin as I make my way to Cassie the fairy portrait. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi Cassie. How are you?"

"I'm as good as a portrait can be. How are you?"

"I'm splendid."

"Password?"

"Veritaserum."

Cassie graces me with another smile before she opens the portrait. I see Draco sitting on the couch with his back to me. He's completely enthralled in his book. I smile and walk slowly and softly over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he startles. I place a small kiss against the back of his neck and hear him sigh in content, causing my smile to widen.

"Hermione," he whispers softly.

I remove my arms and take a seat in his lap. His arms automatically encircle my waist, as if they were made to stay there forever.

"How did practice go?"

"Pretty good, but there's all boys on the team except Ginny and they wouldn't stop staring at me so Harry was going to call practice over but then I remembered a spell and it worked to get their attention off of me."

"You should have just left practice then."

"Draco," I say and slap his arm playfully, "You are horrible."

He gives me a cheeky grin and I laugh softly.

"No we need to practice. I have to research the spell though to see how long this will last. Perhaps this spell will work constantly and I won't have guys staring at me. It's the spell Ridio which gets rid of unwanted attention."

Draco trails kisses along my neck, nipping at my collarbone. I moan softly.

"That would be nice...No more guys looking at you."

"Yes well you have nothing to worry about luv...I'm all yours..."

Draco smiles at me, kissing me soundly on the lips. He trails a hand along my back and rubs it softly. I sigh with content.

"You're tense Hermione."

"Yes...Harry made us work the entire four hours. Bloody prat when it comes to Quidditch."

"Do you want a massage?"

"Mmm...That would be wonderful Draco."

Draco sits up straight and I settle in between his legs. He starts rubbing my shoulders and I groan. His hands are wonderful! He works all the tension away, lowering his hands to my back. He doesn't stop massaging me till I'm like putty in his hands. I feel his hot breath on my ear and shiver slightly.

"Better luv?"

I nod and turn my head to him. He places his hands on my cheeks, kissing me passionately. I kiss him back with equal passion.

_I am the luckiest girl ever! Draco is wonderful at shagging, massaging, and so many other things. He's intelligent, handsome, and definitely keeps me on my toes._

**Yes...He's the perfect guy for you.**

_That he is...I just wish I had realized it sooner._

**Well make up for the lost time now.**

Draco grabs my hands in his, pulling me up and off the couch. I fall into his warm chest, running my hands up and down his shirt. He walks us slowly over to his bedroom, keeping our lips planted against each other.

He nibbles on my bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth. I moan softly as my back hits his door, opening it quickly. He walks me inside and closes the door loudly behind him. I smile and open my mouth for him so our tongues can dance seductively together.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he lays me softly on his bed. Draco's hands settle onto my hips, tracing circles upon my shorts. After a few minutes he pulls away and I slowly open my eyes. My lips are swollen and I lick them quickly. Draco watches with amusement before rolling us over and holding me close to him.

We just lay there and after a minute I look up into his eyes. He's making no movement to take my clothes off or anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Hermione...I just want to lay with you...holding you."

I quirk my eyebrow. He doesn't want to shag?

"You don't want to shag?"

"Not tonight. Contrary to belief I don't just like to shag you constantly. I mean it's wonderful shagging with you, but I want us to be more than that."

I feel tears in my eyes for like the third time that night. Draco wipes them away quickly.

"That's really sweet Draco. So you just want to lay here tonight, no sex?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"I would love that," I reply and lay my head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically.

I feel his lips kiss the top of my head, and his hand rub soothing circles upon my back. I smile and yawn, falling asleep almost instantly.

Aww so what did you all think? I hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought. Draco is wanting more than just sex from her, showing her how much he really does care for her. I can't wait to hear from you all.


	13. What Our Future Holds

Chp. 13- What Our Future Holds

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"You don't want to shag?"

"Not tonight. Contrary to belief I don't just like to shag you constantly. I mean it's wonderful shagging with you, but I want us to be more than that."

I feel tears in my eyes for like the third time that night. Draco wipes them away quickly.

"That's really sweet Draco. So you just want to lay here tonight, no sex?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"I would love that," I reply and lay my head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically.

I feel his lips kiss the top of my head, and his hand rub soothing circles upon my back. I smile and yawn, falling asleep almost instantly.

Now:

When I wake up, I'm lying on top of Draco still, and his arms are wrapped tightly around me. I smile to myself before slowly removing his arms. I'm going to take a shower, and hopefully Draco will wake up and join me.

I start the shower, and slowly wash up, giving Draco ample chance to join me. I'm rinsing out my conditioner when Draco pushes me against the wall. His hands run down my sides, brushing against my breasts in the process. I whimper with want, and pull Draco close. I wrap my legs around his waist, and guide him inside me.

"Oh gods yes Draco..."

Draco trails kisses along my neck, pumping himself in and out of me. I lay my head back, relishing in the pleasure Draco is giving me.

He nips at my collarbone, and I wrap my arms around his neck, running my hands up and down his back. He hits just the right spot, and I dig my nails into his back.

"Right there Draco," I moan loudly.

I can feel Draco's smirk against my skin, and feel my own smirk start to form.

_I have definitely been around Draco too much. I'm smirking now._

**Yes, but it's been absolutely wonderful with him...**

_Yes it has been...We love each other, and the sex is absolutely amazing. Last night he didn't want to sleep with me, just hold me. How perfect is that?_

I reach my hands up into Draco's hair, tugging on the ends. He looks up at me with his devilish smirk, and it widens when he sees I'm smirking back at him. I pull his head close to mine, and smash my lips upon his.

Draco kisses me passionately, nibbling on my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. He slips his tongue inside my mouth, delving into all the crevices, before dancing seductively over my own tongue.

It doesn't take me long before I'm clenched around Draco, moaning out his name for the whole world to hear.

Draco pulls back to stare at me as I moan for him, and he groans out my name, cumming as he does this. We stay still until we're finished, and I slowly lower my legs down. They shake slightly and I have to hold onto Draco to keep standing. Once I have recovered the use of my legs, I grin to myself before playfully squeezing Draco's bum.

He grins down at me, before letting a deep chuckle loose. I find myself laughing along with him, and I kiss him again on the lips before making my way out of the shower but not before getting a good look at his backside.

_Merlin he has the most perfect body I have ever seen...I've shagged some lookers, but nothing compared to him. Look at all those muscles, rippling and stretching as he moves._

**If you hadn't just shagged his brains out, you'd be jumping him right now.**

_Yes I would...Perhaps another shag isn't out of the question..._

As if Draco can read my thoughts, his head turns to stare at me with my lust filled eyes. He smirks, before turning his body fully to me, letting me get a good look at his front. I can feel myself become aroused at just the sight of him. I can see him becoming aroused as well.

"Do you like what you see Hermione?"

"I love what I see Draco..."

His grin widens, and he lets his eyes travel slowly over my body, taking in every inch of my naked skin. I shudder with pleasure and feel my heart beat faster when Draco mets my eyes again with intense lust and heat.

"Goddesses Hermione...You're bloody gorgeous."

This does it for me. I close the shower door, before quickly closing the space between Draco and I. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to mine and kissing him roughly. Draco groans, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. He slips inside me again, rocking his hips against mine. I gasp against his lips, kissing him with more fever. Draco lets one of his hands rest on my lower back, and slides the other one up my body till he's cupping my cheek. He hauls my body into his more, and I let his tongue into my mouth. We stand there for at least half an hour, Draco rocking slowly against me, bringing us to an orgasm slowly but surely.

I pull my lips apart from Draco's, and they're swollen from our snogging. I look up at Draco through my eyelashes, and see him smiling down at me. I find myself returning the smile, and I cry out his name as I feel wave after wave of pleasure hit me. Draco trails soft kisses down my neck. His lips barely touch me, driving me crazy.

"Oh gods Draco. I love you."

Draco groans against my skin, holding me tighter. He spills his seed inside me, and he pushes me against the wall. His hands come to rest on the shower tile on either side of my head, and he leans into me until his forehead is touching mine. We stare into each other's eyes as we climax together, and Draco traces my face with his fingers, running his hand over my eyelashes, nose, cheeks, and chin before resting upon my lips.

He trails his index finger around the outline of my lips as I take a sharp breath in. Draco brings his lips towards mine, moving his fingers back over to cup my cheek. He stops only millimeters from my lips, and I feel his breath fall upon my lips, warm and comforting.

"I love you with all my heart Hermione Granger."

Draco's lips cover mine after he lets this sentence slip out of his mouth, and I feel the tears fall as I kiss him softly and sweetly. Draco wipes my tears away as we kiss, and pulls me closer to him in a lover's embrace to comfort me.

When we pull apart, Draco cups my face in his hands, giving me a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I'm going to finish showering, and then since we don't have class today, we can do whatever you want. Alright?"

I nod in agreement, letting a silly grin overtake my face as I make my way out of the shower and to my room.

_Draco will let me do whatever I want today? He's absolutely amazing when it's just us together. I never thought that Draco Malfoy could be this sweet or wonderful, until we started going out. He's a completely different person around me..._

**Wouldn't it be better if he was like that all the time? Then people would actually believe you when you say he's sweet.**

_Well yeah, but he doesn't want to get teased or anything for being like that. He is a Slytherin, and he'd be mocked for acting kind._

**But what if he won't ever act like he does with you in public? He's going to be like a person with two personalities. How will you which one he really is after awhile? What happens when you're together and out in public with others such as Slytherins watching your every move? Is he going to treat you like dirt like they think he should?**

_Gods you know how to ruin my good mood. I love him...I'll be able to tell._

**Yes honey, but what if you can't later? What happens then?**

I slump down at the foot of my bed as the reality of the situation hits me. What does happen if Draco won't change in public? I hate how he acts when other Slytherins are around. He's cruel then...and he hurts me. Sure he apologizes afterward but that doesn't cushion my heart during the blow.

_Even if I do love him, I can't stay with him if he's going to metaphorically slap me in the face when he has to keep up his appearance and demeanor._

**Give him some more time to figure things out, and if he doesn't give him an ultimatum.**

_Yes but for how long?_

I hear a knock at my door after a few minutes, and call out come in. I already know it's Draco. He walks in, and takes one look at me. He's in front of me in seconds.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco," I whisper softly, not having the heart to look into his eyes.

_He's been pretty wonderful so far, but that's because it's the beginning of the relationship. What happens if we stay together for awhile, and he finally gets comfortable enough that he reverts to his old self more and more each day?_

Draco's still staring at me, concern evident on his face. I give him a small smile, signaling I'm fine, at least for now. I get up and make my way over to my wardrobe. I grab out a set of black lace knickers and their matching bra and slip them on. I slip on a pair of faded worn jeans and then a white tanktop. I grab a black hoodie out and slip it over my head before slipping on a pair of socks and black trainers on.

Finally I throw my hair up in a high ponytail before turning back to Draco. He's staring at me, trying to figure out what's going on in my mind. I can feel him prying into my mind trying to find the memories I have been playing over and over again in my head, and I immediately close the connection.

_He's not about to use Legilimency on me. How did he even learn Legilimency? Even I haven't mastered it yet. All I have mastered is Occulmecy._

**He comes from a Dark family...Surely that's where he learned it.**

_Don't remind me..._

I glare at Draco.

"How dare you try to read my mind using Legilimency? Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you have free access to my thoughts and memories."

Draco flushes red at this, and his eyes narrow at me.

"Well excuse me for trying to find out what's wrong with you. You won't tell me anything."

"I said I was fine! Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Because I know it's not the truth!"

I walk swiftly over to Draco, stopping only inches from him and stare up into his eyes.

"How dare you assume you know what's the truth and what's not? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well if the shoe fits..."

I pull back slightly as if he has slapped me. Draco immediately notices this and comes towards me as if to apologize. I hold my hand out to stop him, and turn away from him.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

I know Draco is nodding behind me, so I open my mind and allow him to go through the memories running like a movie in my head. The first is of when he first called me a Mudblood. The next is when I slapped him for being a cold heartless jerk. The third is of when we were at the Quidditch World Cup in the forest as Death Eaters destroyed the campgrounds, and he had said horrible things to me.

Short flashes of other instances run through my mind, before coming to recent memories during the summer and at the beginning of the year. When he called me his little Mudblood, him telling Blaise to forget about me since I'm just a Mudblood, and finally when he came onto me on the train telling me I'd probably be a good fuck.

Draco pulls himself out of my memories at this, and I can see the pain in his eyes. I know I've caused it, but I can't help it. What if he goes back to this cruel man?

"I thought we were beyond this Hermione," Draco whispers softly so I can barely hear him.

"I'm afraid Draco..."

"Afraid of what," he yells loudly and I take a few steps away from him before turning to face him again.

"Of you."

Draco pales and he looks like he's about to collapse. I know he's hurt by my words more than he lets himself show.

"I'm afraid that later after we've been together for awhile, you will become that person again. You act completely different when you're with me, and how am I suppose to know which is the real Draco when you've been _him_ for so long?"

Draco says nothing, and the silencing is killing me, but I have to get all this out. I have to share my feelings.

"I really do love the person you are with me Draco...but when you're around others, especially Slytherins, you act like your old self."

"That's because I have to keep up my appearance! You know that!"

"Yes but for how long? Till the end of this year, or to the end of your life?"

"I don't know alright...I don't fucking know!"

"Then how the bloody hell are we suppose to get beyond this?"

Draco looks up at me after I say this, his eyes focused intensely on mine.

"If we love each other, then we'll find a way. Haven't I made it clear that I love you Hermione?"

"Yes...but you can't hold it against me for having doubts and fears Draco."

"Actually I can...Why did you even start a relationship with me then if you're so afraid of me?"

"Because I wanted to give you a chance...and I fell in love with you after that. I don't want to break up with you Draco, but I want to have some security to hold onto that you won't become your old self around me. I hate that man Draco...He's cruel, and he has hurt me so many times."

"What if I do become him again Hermione? Are you going to leave me," Draco asks in a cold voice.

I feel myself shiver as goosebumps appear upon my skin.

"I don't know Draco. There's no way I can guarantee what our future holds..."

"Well then why don't I save you the trouble and break up with you now?"

I feel my heart break at Draco's words. I know he's trying to hurt me back, make me feel the pain that I have gave to him. I hold the tears back. I don't want to cry in front of him.

_If he wants to break up with me, then he's not worth my tears._

**Exactly love...You stand up for yourself and your beliefs...**

_I don't want to break up with him though...I love him!_

"Fine," I reply cooly, trying not to be emotional, "If that's what you want, then you got it Draco Malfoy."

Draco walks past me, and even though he doesn't touch me, I can feel his hands upon my skin...Ghosts of all the times he's touched me intimately. When he's right next to me, I say something that I know I'll regret later.

"What...Aren't you going to call me your little Mudblood before you leave?"

Draco stops, and his eyes search mine, as if saying why don't you drive a stake into my heart. He continues walking, and when his hand is on the doorknob, I throw another insult at him. All I can think about in this moment is hurting him emotionally...Maybe he will finally crush under all this emotion, and realize how important he is to me, changing his ways.

"So was I good fuck like you presumed on the train?"

I can see his muscles tense under his t-shirt and I'm sure he'll look at me again, but this time he doesn't. He opens the door slowly after a few seconds, and walks out of my room.

My heart breaks right in half at this instant, and I collapse to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Well I'm leaving the chapter there...Oh here comes the drama...Now this wasn't how the chapter was going to go, but I got some inspiration and decided to go with it. Please don't hate me...Leave me a review with your thoughts. This is a major cliffy...What's going to happen with Hermione and Draco? I guess you'll just have to review and then wait for the update.


	14. Reality Check

Chp. 14- Reality Check

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing!

Last Time:

Draco walks past me, and even though he doesn't touch me, I can feel his hands upon my skin...Ghosts of all the times he's touched me intimately. When he's right next to me, I say something that I know I'll regret later.

"What...Aren't you going to call me your little Mudblood before you leave?"

Draco stops, and his eyes search mine, as if saying why don't you drive a stake into my heart. He continues walking, and when his hand is on the doorknob, I throw another insult at him. All I can think about in this moment is hurting him emotionally...Maybe he will finally crush under all this emotion, and realize how important he is to me, changing his ways.

"So was I good fuck like you presumed on the train?"

I can see his muscles tense under his t-shirt and I'm sure he'll look at me again, but this time he doesn't. He opens the door slowly after a few seconds, and walks out of my room.

My heart breaks right in half at this instant, and I collapse to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Now:

I lay there, crying my eyes and broken heart out for I don't know how long. Perhaps it was only for a minute or two, but it could have been several hours.

Finally I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me is not one I know. Her eyes are bloodshot from all the crying that clearly shows on her face.

I grab my wand from my table and wave it at my face. Instantly my face looks perfect again. I can still feel the puffiness of my face, but it doesn't show.

_Screw sitting around here...I might as well go research that Ridio spell. It doesn't do me any good sitting here, thinking about Draco._

**That's right dear! Screw men...You don't need him in your life to make you happy.**

_Are you sure? I don't know if I'm strong enough to be without him now..._

**Become a lesbian! Find a nice girl or something then...Just forget about him.**

_I CAN'T FORGET HIM!_

I decide to do something to get my mind off Draco and our breakup. Anything to forget what's happened will be a welcome intrusion. I head to the library to find out more about that spell.

Along the way it is quiet and I don't run into any students, which I am thankful for. Most students are probably out on the grounds, getting as much fresh air as they can before it starts getting colder and snow starts to fall.

Madam Pince smiles at me, and I wave at her, not having the heart to smile anymore. I head down the first aisle, and find the book I had been reading early this week.

**Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions** is still on the shelf, which I am thankful for. I pick it up, and flip through it till I get to page 243. I quickly find the paragraph I had been looking at, and sit down. My back is against the shelf behind me.

_Ridio is a spell known best for getting rid of unwanted attention. Whether it be with a person who is stalking you, or perhaps just a witch that wants your love in return. Before she slips a love potion into your pumpkin juice, you'd better use this spell on her. The only bad thing is that this spell only last for twenty four hours. If you want the unwanted attention to be gone permanently, you'd better use another spell that is of a similar caliber. You'll need to be an exceptionally powerful wizard to accomplish the spell, since it is of much greater strength and power. We don't want to give the spell away, since we're sure many young wizards will be reading this._

"Bloody hell," I whisper softly to myself.

I decide to ask Madam Pince about the spell that will last permanently. She's sure to know what it is and where I can read about it. I close the book, and place it carefully upon the shelf before walking over to her desk. She smiles up at me.

"Ms. Granger. It's wonderful to see you. How can I help you?"

"I'm doing some research, but the book I was looking at wouldn't tell me the spell I want to know about, or where I could find it. It only gave me a similar spell that was of less intensity."

"Oh...Which spell did you look up then?"

"Ridio."

"Ms. Granger, I happen to know that spell, and it's in a book in the Restricted Section. Now I usually don't allow this, but since you're a responsible young lady, and you happen to be the Head Girl, I will allow you to access the book. The title of the book is **Complicated Spells for Curious and Clever Wizards**. You will find the spell you are looking for in that book. It's called the Liberato Por Eternal."

"Thank you Madam Pince."

Madam Pince gives me a smile, and I quickly head to the Restriced Section. I skim through the books before finally finding a big black tome. The title is scripted in beautiful gold, and the book is covered in a layer of light dust. I blow on the cover, before sneezing. Even though I love the smell of musty old books, I am slightly allergic to dust.

I crack the book open to it's index, and run my finger over the L's. Finally I find the words Liberato Por Eternal and see that it's discussed on page 471. I thumb through the pages before finally coming to an entire page where it talks about the spell. I lean back against the bookcase, and bite my lip as I read over the precautions, movements, techniques, tips, and warnings about the spell.

_Liberato Por Eternal is not recommended unless you're an adult wizard with all of your training. If you're not an excellent wizard with wandwork, this spell is not recommended for you. The spell is to be spoke in a slow, clear voice, and you need to make sure you __pronunciation__ it perfectly, otherwise nasty side effects will occur. Liberato Por Eternal is to liberate you of unwanted attention for eternity. You need to be specific when you're thinking of who the person or people are when you do the spell, or it won't work. The wand movements are a . It is suggested that you clear your mind of everything except stuff pertaining to this spell. We can not stress enough how important it is to be an exceptional wizard when using this spell. Possible side effects that are known to happen if the spell is done incorrectly are memory loss, boils appearing upon your body, the attention you were trying to get rid of increasing tenfold, and finally developing affection for the person whom you wanted yourself liberate from._

I sigh before closing the book. I have a big decision to make.

_Do I really want to get rid of all this attention? Draco and I are broken up now so perhaps it's not such a bad thing..._

**Actually now it's probably a good thing. Guys bidding for your time and heart...**

_I guess I'll check the book out and decide what to do after thinking about it for a couple days. If I'm going to do it, then I'm going to research it some more, practice saying the spell, and practice the wand movements over and over again. I want to get it perfect so I don't experience any of those side effects._

I head over to Madam Pince's desk, and she checks the book out for me. I decide to head back to my room, knowing Draco won't be anywhere near the Head common room today. He'll be avoiding me like the plague.

The walk takes about ten minutes, since I'm walking slow. I greet Cassie, and give her the password before slipping into my room. Flopping down on my bed, I close my eyes and take deep breaths to keep my tears from falling.

_This is where it happened. Now I'm not going to be able to stay in here without remembering..._

**You just need to forget him darling. There are plenty of fish in the sea for Merlin's sake.**

_Draco is my first love. I don't want to forget him, even if how we broke up will haunt me for years to come. Why did I have to scream those things at him when he was leaving? It just worsened things..._

I fall asleep, tired and exhausted from my crying earlier, and researching. I don't wake up till mid afternoon, and I decide to go get some fresh air. Walking downstairs, I pull my hood up, shielding my face for the most part. I want to be left alone, so I decide to walk along the edge of the forest, while most people are gathered around the lake.

There's a breeze that rushes past both sides of me, leaving my face chilled and aching. I barely notice though, since my body can barely feel the pain. My heart won't let me feel...It's defective, and flawed since Draco broke it.

Since he left me, it feels as if he's taken a part of me with him, leaving me empty and cold.

That's what happens when you allow yourself to fall in love...You give yourself to the person, and when you break up, you're left with a big piece of you missing. Pretty soon all that's left is your body, your mind overcome with grief, and your heart broken into tiny pieces that are impossible to put back together again.

"Love stinks," I whisper to no one in particular.

"You've got that right Granger."

I tense before turning around slowly to see who has just replied to my statement. Blaise Zabini is leaning against a tree, just several feet from me. I must have walked right past him, but I wasn't paying attention. He's got a small smirk on his face, and he pushes himself off the tree, walking slowly towards me.

The way he's walking reminds me of a cat stalking it's prey. He stops when he's only several inches from me.

"Trouble in lover's paradise?"

"You could say that," I say softly, looking away from Blaise, "We broke up."

Blaise circles me, taking in everything about me. My red and freezing face, bloodshot eyes, shifty demeanor, and I don't give a fuck attitude. He lets out a low whistle, stopping in front of me.

"Damn...I thought you two would be together forever with the way you acted together."

"So did I," I whisper softly, trying not to break down right in front of this Slytherin, "but things don't ever work out that way..."

"You know you can cry Granger...It's not like I'm going to hold it against you or anything."

I stare up into Blaise's sky blue eyes, and he's staring back at me, intensely. I shiver, as if finally feeling the cold seep into my body. My face is so cold that it feels like it's on fire.

_Blaise is making me feel again...Telling me to let it all out. Best to get it over with in the beginning than put it off and never feel again._

**Let it out darling...The sooner, the better. You'll be able to move on again...**

_Move on? Just forget everything that has happened? I don't know if my heart will let me do that..._

The tears start to fall now, and nothing is going to stop them. I place my hands over my face, and slump over slightly. I shake and cry loudly, not caring if anyone can hear me or see me.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a warm chest. I wrap my arms around Blaise's neck, crying into his shoulder. His hands rub circles along my back, calming me, and comforting me. I'm crying in his arms for at least half an hour, and when I finally pull back, I'm positive I look like hell.

Blaise gives me a soft smile, and wipes my tears away.

"Even after you cry, you still look beautiful Hermione."

My heart squeezes painfully at this, and I gasp slightly in surprise. I quickly remove myself from his arms, and start to back away.

"I have to go," I whisper, shaking my head.

I turn around and head up to the castle. I can feel Blaise's eyes on me the entire time I'm walking, until I'm out of his sight. I walk up to the Head common room with my eyes upon the ground. I can feel some people walk past me, their eyes staring at me. I can hear whispers, but I pretend I don't.

It's already dark outside by the time I get upstairs, and I walk into my bedroom. I decide to take a quick shower, and strip out of my clothes once I lock the doors. I stand under the shower head, letting the warm water soothe my face. I wash up quickly, just wanting to fall asleep and forget the day from hell.

I walk into my bedroom, wet and naked but feeling slightly better. I slip a big t-shirt over my head, and my wet hair sticks to it. I pull my covers back before settling down in the middle of my bed. I don't want to sleep on one side, because if I do, I'll notice what's missing...

_Draco._

I lay there, waiting for sleep to overcome me, but of course what I will to come won't. Draco is the only thing upon my mind, and I hate it. Even when I try to forget him for a couple minutes, my stupid heart and mind won't allow me. He's in every one of my thoughts!

_I don't need him..._

**That's absolutely right Hermione. Maybe if you try to go out with someone else, it will lessen your feelings for him.**

_Perhaps it's too soon to think about someone else. I need to get over Draco first, and let my heart heal before trying with anyone else._

I roll my head over so my pillow conceals my crying from the night.

_I don't need him..._

I lift my head, and I can see my reflection across the room.

"I do need him," I whisper to myself, miserable at this realization.

I lay my head down on my pillow again, and cry to myself quietly. I fall asleep like this. Draco haunts my dreams, not letting me forget him even in my unconscious state.

Well that's it for now. What did you all think of it? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. The next chapter is going to have some drama in it since Hermione and Draco are split up. I can't wait to hear from everyone. The Liberato Por Eternal spell is completely of my own creation, along with the Ridio spell.


	15. Slytherin Boys

Chp. 15- Slytherin Boys

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter fourteen! To suck-a-butt: I already had this chapter and the next one typed up when I did the last chapter, so I will try to work your suggestion in as a flashback in the next few chapters.

Last Time:

I roll my head over so my pillow conceals my crying from the night.

_I don't need him..._

I lift my head, and I can see my reflection across the room.

"I do need him," I whisper to myself, miserable at this realization.

I lay my head down on my pillow again, and cry to myself quietly. I fall asleep like this. Draco haunts my dreams, not letting me forget him even in my unconscious state.

Now:

I wake up, my heart racing. I dreamt about Draco earlier last night, and when I tried to touch him, he was always out of reach. Then my dream changed to me giving birth by myself, and the baby, once it was born, looked exactly like Draco. The dream changed yet again, and now I was pushing the small baby in a blue baby carriage and there were lilac trees blossoming in the lane, petals falling down to my feet as I walked along. I could hear a woman singing close to me as I walked, a slow peaceful song that calmed me instantly.

Finally the dream changed one last time, and now Draco and I were walking hand in hand through this same orchard of lilac trees that were in bloom. It was just the two of us, no baby to be seen anymore.

I hold my right hand over my heart, and take deep breaths.

_Damn Draco...He won't leave me alone, even when I'm not awake. How am I suppose to get over him when he won't let me be?_

I sit up slowly, not wanting to go to class today. Finally I make myself get up, and head to my wardrobe. I pull on some cream lace knickers and their matching bra before pulling on my uniform. I make sure it's perfectly straight, and that the skirt is pulled all the way down while my socks are pulled all the way up.

I pull my hair up into a ponytail again, and leave all my make-up off. I don't have anyone to look good for, so what's the point in trying? I put my shoes on before slipping on my cloak and leaving it unbuttoned.

I grab my schedule, skimming it before groaning.

_Potions, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. All classes with Draco, and I have to sit with him in Potions...Damn Merlin! He must hate me with a passion._

**Well just ignore him and you'll be fine.**

_Perhaps I should put some make-up on, so if I do start to cry, you won't be able to tell as much._

I sit down at my vanity, and look at myself in the mirror. I put some powder on my face, before putting on mascara, eyeliner, gold eyeshadow, light pink blush, and ruby red lipgloss. I use some bronzer for final touches to make my skin glow more, not wanting anyone to know how depressed or unhappy I am.

After stuffing my books for today's classes into my bag, I head down to the Great Hall. I have no idea where Draco is, and frankly I don't want to. Avoiding him is going to be the only thing keeping me sane today.

I sit between Harry and Ginny, grabbing a blueberry muffin to rip apart and eat. Harry mutters a hello, and Ginny stares at me as I viciously tear at my muffin. She leans over towards me, and places a hand comfortingly over mine.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

I look up from my muffin, and sigh.

_Should I tell her? It's rather depressing and mortifying. Draco was the one to break up with me..._

**She's your best girlfriend...You have to tell her. Perhaps she'll help you make sense of everything. It's always nice to talk it over with someone, and you know Ginny won't judge you!**

_Yeah...I should tell her._

"I know something is up Hermione. You're quieter than usual, you're attacking your muffin that has done nothing wrong to you, and you came in alone this morning," Ginny whispered softly to me.

"Yes something is wrong Ginny. Can we go talk somewhere private?"

She nods and I pull her out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. I lock it, and put a silencing charm over the room before turning to her. She's got a curious look upon her face. I sit down upon the closest desk, and Ginny takes a seat down next to me.

"Draco broke up with me..."

Ginny looks shocked at this.

"What? Why?"

"Well we were in the shower together and I got out to go get dressed. Well my mind wandered to all the times he's been his old self, and I wanted him to be like he is with me all the time. Well he comes to get me, and I'm just sitting there, thinking. We were suppose to hang out together, so he asked me what's wrong, and I wouldn't tell him. He tried to use Legilimency on me, and I yelled at him for it. We got into a huge row about it, so I let him use Legilemency and he saw that I was thinking of all the times he had put me down in the past."

"He got withdrawn after he pulled out of my mind, and we started yelling at each other. Finally he just said well then why don't I save you the trouble and break up with you now? Then I yelled some things at him when he was walking away, and now I haven't seen him since then."

Ginny wraps me in a tight hug, and I feel myself sigh. When she pulls away, she holds my face in between her hands.

"It's not your fault you guys broke up Hermione. He needs to decide what Draco he really is, before he can be in a fully commited relationship. You were right in being afraid of what was going to happen, and bringing it up before you got in too deep."

"He told me he loved me a few days ago, and I told him I loved him back...because I do. I love him so much Ginny! My heart hurts and I don't know if it will ever get better."

"You'll get better. Trust me Hermione. You know Oliver Wood?"

I nod as I brush away my tears before they fall.

"Well he was good friends with Fred and George, and I loved him. He didn't even notice me though, except as his friends' little sister. I finally gave up on him, and my heart broke too because of unrequited love. It's whole now, but I went through the same phase Hermione. You just need to keep your mind off of it, and pretty soon you'll see the damage is mended."

"Really?"

"Yes. How about we have a girl's night tonight? We can paint each other's nails, get drunk, and spill secrets."

"Sure Ginny," I say, a small smile forming on my lips. Anything that will help me distract my mind from Draco will be wonderful.

I look at the clock on the wall and quickly get up.

"Bloody hell! I have to go. If I start running, I should just make it to Potions before the bell rings."

I throw the door open, and sprint down to the dungeons. Just after I walk into the Potions classroom, the bell rings. I walk slowly to my seat in the back, and scoot my stool over discreetly so I'm farther away from Draco. He doesn't even spare me a look, and concentrates on the board. If I look closely from the corner of my eye, I can see his eyes are bloodshot, and he looks like hell.

I can smell Firewhiskey on him, and grimace at this. Obviously he was out drinking last night, so that's why I couldn't find him even if I wanted to.

"Get back to brewing your Veritaserum," Snape yells out at us.

I grab my cauldron, and concentrate on the potion. I ignore Draco completely, since he seems to be doing the same to me. Halfway through the class period, I can feel his eyes upon me, but I pretend I don't.

I will not look up at him, because then I'll start crying with despair. I'm not going to allow him to see me break down because that will give him the upper hand in this breakup, which he already has, since technically he's the one that called off our relationship.

Snape tells us that we have about two more class periods to brew the potion, and then we're going to be testing them on our partners. I grimace at this. I don't want Draco to have uninhibited access to my mind and since I won't be myself, he can ask me anything at all he wants, and I have to answer truthfully.

_I fucking hate Snape. Stupid tyrant...He has to ruin my life whenever possible! He must get sick twisted pleasure out of all of this._

**The bloody prick gets off on other's discomfort. He's wierd and twisted, and creepy and greasy.**

I laugh inside my head as I pack up my things. So far the day went pretty good...Draco has left me alone, and I've managed to stop thinking about him for the most part...Well at least I'm not crying in class.

The bell rings, and I catch up with the boys, and we all walk to History of Magic together. I sit directly behind the boys, by myself since it's only two to a seat. I grab out a roll of parchment, an eagle quill, and a pot of ink. Now I'm ready to take notes.

Taking notes will keep my attention, because I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. I know Draco will take his usual seat in the back of the classroom, so I won't risk having to look at him.

After a minute, I feel someone sit next to me. Instantly I tense and slowly turn to see who is sitting next to me.

Blaise Zabini gives me a seductive smile as he stares over at me. I give him a tiny smile back, and glance around the room out of the corner of my eye. I can see Draco seething with anger in the back of the room, his eyes narrowed at his best friend.

I look back at the front of the room, a small smile on my lips. I pay no attention to either of the Slytherins, and copy the notes once Professor Binns floats through the chalkboard and starts talking about a war from 1675 between wizards and goblins. It had been a bloody, and malicious war.

I can feel eyes on me, but I shrug it off. It's probably Blaise...I can feel him move beside me, closer than he was before. His arm brushes against mine, sending goosebumps along the arm. I try to ignore his brushes against my arm, and his hand accidentally touching my leg but when he pushes a piece of paper at me, I glance down at it, no longer able to ignore him.

Hermione,

Since you're broken up with Draco, I was wondering if perhaps you would go out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Blaise

I look up at him, and see he's got that smirk that all Slytherins have, upon his face. His tanned skin is flawless, and his long eyelashes brush against his cheeks when he blinks. His coal black curls are messy and fall into his eyes, making the blue and black contrast wonderfully.

_Damn Blaise Zabini for being so wonderfully handsome. He's got the tall, dark and handsome part down...Plus he's the quiet, intellectual type._

**Yes. Exactly what you love. He's complete opposites in looks with you, but you'll look good together, and he seems to be rather interested in you.**

_Isn't it a bit soon to even be thinking about going with someone else? Shouldn't I get over Draco first?_

**Who knows how long that will take? It could be weeks, months, even years before you finally get completely over him.**

_IT BETTER NOT TAKE YEARS!_

I silently curse myself for falling in love with Draco Malfoy. If only we hadn't had that fight, then maybe things would still be wonderful between us two. We were doing fantastically well before that. Completely and madly in love...or so I thought.

I realize I haven't replied to Blaise yet, and bite my bottom lip while I try to decide what to say. Finally I dip my quill into my ink and start scratching away at the piece of parchment he had given me. I read it over once I'm done writing.

Blaise,

I'm sorry, but it's too soon to start dating again. Perhaps another time . You're a wonderful guy, and don't take this personally. It isn't like it matters that you're a Slytherin or anything, because it doesn't matter to me. It's just that I need to get over Draco first before I even think about going out with anyone else.

Hermione

I slide the paper across the desk to Blaise, and he reads it over before writing back to me.

_Hmm...I thought he'd just not say anything after that..._

I quickly write the notes I had neglected. Blaise slides the parchment back to me. I pick it up and read his masculine handwriting.

Hermione,

That's fine that you need time. I completely understand. Just let me know if you change your mind, or if you want your mind changed...I'd be happy to help out in any way that I can, including taking you out for a night on the town that you'll never forget.

Blaise

I gulp at this.

_Merlin...He is trying to seduce me! _

I slip the parchment into my bag, and sigh softly with relief when the bell rings. I quickly head to the Great Hall, not wanting to get persuaded by Blaise, or questioned by the boys. I take a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table and eat slowly. Ginny plops down next to me, and takes in my flushed cheeks and quick breathing.

"What's up Hermione?"

I grab the parchment out of my bag, and show it to her. She reads it quickly, her eyebrows raising into her hair. She looks up at me with a grin on her face.

"This is wonderful Hermione. Blaise is obviously very keen on you."

"How is this wonderful?"

"You can go out with him, and make Draco jealous. Perhaps that will make him see what he's missing, and get his arse into gear."

"I don't know Ginny...Isn't that wrong? I'd be using Blaise."

Ginny grins at me before leaning closer.

"From the sounds of it, I don't think he'd mind...In fact, I think he'd rather enjoy it since he fancies you."

I blush deep red at this.

"It's probably just because I'm a veela Gin."

Ginny shakes her head no at this.

"It makes the men look at you Hermione, but they don't have to fancy you like Blaise does. Harry and Ron look at you and think you look good, but they don't send you amorous notes. Do you really want to know if it's just because you're a veela?"

I bite my lip before nodding.

"Well you did that spell that got rid of unwanted attention, which was all the men staring at you. You haven't noticed men looking at you, have you?"

"Actually no...Now that you mention it, I haven't."

"Exactly. He still noticed you though, which means he likes you as Hermione Granger."

"I still don't know Ginny...Isn't that sort of cruel to use Blaise just to get back at Draco?"

"No...He'll like it, trust me."

I glare slightly at her before laughing softly.

"I don't know...I'll sleep on it tonight. I found out that the Ridio spell only lasts for twenty four hours, but I found a spell that will last for eternity. I just don't know if I want to do it yet or not. It's an extremely complicated spell, and if you don't do it absolutely perfect, there are some nasty side effects. I'll have to show them to you tonight. I checked the book out. It was in the restricted section, but Madam Pince said I was responsible, so she allowed me to get it."

"That was bloody nice of her. She always did like you because you were smart and studious...not to mention, quiet. Plus you're Head Girl, so you're probably her favorite student to boot."

I roll my eyes but smile at this. Ginny and I talk about tonight as we eat quickly, and I finally forget completely about Draco and our breakup. Girl talk will do that to you...

I head out to Care of Magical Creatures, and hand Hagrid my essay.

"I'm sure this will be an A Hermione. Why are you all alone?"

I clear my throat before glancing around.

"Draco and I have split up Hagrid."

"Why that little..."

"Hagrid," I say laughing slightly, "It's not his fault we split up. It was...a mutual thing."

"Are you sure," Hagrid asks, disbelieving.

"Yes," I reply softly.

Students start coming out of the castle, so I retreat into my shell. Harry and Ron settle on either side of me, and I can see Blaise and Draco arguing quietly among themselves. Draco is absolutely livid and Blaise looks cool yet irate at his best friend. He glances up and I can feel his eyes on me. I quickly look away, and feel another pair of eyes upon me. Both Slytherins are staring at me now. I take small breaths, trying to remain calm. I hate it when they stare at me...

_Draco shouldn't be staring at me after we break up! Damn him...He always has to make everything difficult for me._

**Maybe if you do make him jealous, he'll finally leave you alone, or at least say something to you.**

_Why does everything have to be so difficult or confusing?_

I groan inwardly, and concentrate on Hagrid, who is now teaching us about Diricawls today. I tune out as he's talking, since I already know about them. I can still feel their eyes on me, but I ignore them.

_Screw Slytherins...All they do is piss me off..._

**Well not entirely...**

_Oh shut up!_

The class ends quickly, and we have no homework tonight, which I'm thankful for. I head inside to find Ginny. She'll probably be in the Gryffindor common room. I walk with the boys, and they chat about Quidditch, which is really no surprise. I don't feel like discussing it right at the moment, so I ignore them.

Ginny is sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, reading a book. I flop on the arm of the chair, and she looks up at me.

"There you are Hermione. Ready for our girl's night?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply with a laugh.

Ginny and I head to the portrait, but not before Ron stops us.

"Where are you two going?"

"If you must know Ronald...Hermione and I are going to have a slumber party in her room."

Ron stares between the two of us, trying to decide if we're telling the truth.

"If you don't believe me bro, you can come along and we can paint your nails and do your hair for you. Then we can talk about women troubles, and boys..."

Ron pales at this, backing away.

"Ok then. Have fun."

Ginny and I start laughing loudly once we're in the corridor.

"The look on your brother's face was priceless Ginny."

"I know. I've never seen him look so stupid, which is a feat in itself."

We giggle the entire way to my room, and thankfully the common room is empty.

"Alright. We'll go down to the kitchens when everyone is in the Great Hall for dinner, and get Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and snacks."

I nod in agreement, and we sit and talk till we're sure everyone is eating. We walk down to the portrait of the fruitbowl, and I tickle the pear. We walk inside the kitchens, the elves around us bustling around. One stops once she sees us, and curtsies.

"How can I be helping you?"

"We'd like four bottles of Firewhiskey, four bottles of Butterbeer, and some snacks."

"Of course. Right away."

The house elf runs off in search of the things Ginny asked for. We are only waiting for about a minute, before she returns with everything we asked for and more. We thank her profusely, and she utters that we are too kind.

Ginny and I head back up to my room, and settle down onto my bed. I grab my Cosmopolitian magazines, nail polish, make-up, and several other things from my trunk, and throw them onto my bed. Ginny starts painting my nails a burgundy color, starting with my fingernails, then my toenails. I paint her nails a navy blue after she's done with mine.

Finally with our nails done, we pop open a bottle of butterbeer, sharing as we read through my magazines. We giggle and fawn over all the information that is in the magazines, and before we know it, we've finished all my magazines, one bottle of Butterbeer, and two bottles of Firewhiskey.

The taste of Firewhiskey is an acquired one, and it burns my throat as it goes down. A pit of fire has settled in my stomach, but it feels good after awhile. Ginny and I do each other's hair and make-up.

My make-up is smoky and sultry, and my hair looks amazing. It's in curls but Ginny twisted pieces and placed small clips in the middle of my head to hold the twists in place before they fall into the rest of my curls.

Ginny grins at me with her hair up in a classy updo and natural yet absolutely beautiful make-up on, if I do say so myself. She lays her head on my shoulder and we look at each other's reflections.

Well that's the chapter. What did you all think? The next chapter is going to have some major drama in it, so look forward to it. I can't wait to hear from all my faithful reviewers.


	16. Our Reunion

Chp. 16- Our Reunion

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Herm ione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

Finally with our nails done, we pop open a bottle of butterbeer, sharing as we read through my magazines. We giggle and fawn over all the information that is in the magazines, and before we know it, we've finished all my magazines, one bottle of Butterbeer, and two bottles of Firewhiskey.

The taste of Firewhiskey is an acquired one, and it burns my throat as it goes down. A pit of fire has settled in my stomach, but it feels good after awhile. Ginny and I do each other's hair and make-up.

My make-up is smoky and sultry, and my hair looks amazing. It's in curls but Ginny twisted pieces and placed small clips in the middle of my head to hold the twists in place before they fall into the rest of my curls.

Ginny grins at me with her hair up in a classy updo and natural yet absolutely beautiful make-up on, if I do say so myself. She lays her head on my shoulder and we look at each other's reflections.

Now:

"Merlin we look good. Too bad we have classes tomorrow, otherwise I'd say we'd have to sneak off to Hogsmeade and go to a club."

I grin over at Ginny and laugh loudly.

"Alright what's next?"

"Truth or dare."

I groan slightly before smiling at her. We run back to my bed, and crack open another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Alright truth or dare Hermione?"

"I suppose truth."

"Do you fancy Blaise at all?"

I stare over at her before nodding.

"A little bit...He is rather handsome."

"He's bloody gorgeous Hermione. Those wicked baby blue eyes, and black curls. I'd love to just eat him up."

I laugh loudly at this.

"You are crazy Ginny."

"Thank you Hermione."

_Yes she definitely is crazy, but then again, so am I._

**Yes you are crazy, but in a good way.**

_In a very good way!_

"Truth or dare Gin?"

"Truth."

"If you could pick any guy to be your boyfriend, who would you pick?"

"Blaise..."

"Really?"

Ginny nods at this, taking a big sip of Firewhiskey.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want to get over Draco?"

I bite my lip at this.

"You know what? I'm not entirely sure. I do love him, but maybe it's best to just move on. It's confusing. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why haven't you gone after Blaise if you like him so much?"

"That's complicated. I do like him a lot, but I'm not sure if he'll return the feelings. I don't want to fall in love, and not be loved in return again. Once was plenty for me...Plus he's a Slytherin, so I wasn't sure how my family would react to the fact that I was dating a Slytherin if he did agree to go out with me."

I place my hand over Ginny's, and smile at her.

"If you like him, then that's all that matters. I'm sure your family will stand by you no matter what, and I'll be there for you Ginny. It doesn't matter what house they come from, it just matters about the person themself."

"Thanks Hermione. You're a wonderful friend."

My smiles widens at this, and I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ok. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I reply.

"Who was your first?"

"Some Muggle named Craig Williams."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

I take a deep breath before replying, "Summer before fifth year."

"Really?"

I nod to Ginny, who whistles at this.

"Wow Hermione. I just lost mine this summer."

"Oh really? With who," I ask curiously.

Ginny blushes deep red at this, muttering under her breath.

"Sorry...Didn't catch that."

"I said...Dean Thomas. He spent part of the summer and he was hanging out with Ron. Anyways to make a long story short, he was being flirty with me, so I took him up on his offer to shag. He was pretty good in bed, and we shagged a couple more times before he left. Ron had absolutely no idea."

I giggle at this. Ginny having sex with her brother's friend right under his nose, and he didn't even know it.

"Ok truth or dare Ginny?"

"Truth."

"Do you really think I should hang around Blaise to make Draco jealous?"

"Honestly? Yes. Men are very easily filled with jealousy when they see something they view as 'theirs' being flirted with or talked to. Even though you're broken up, I still think he'll get extremely jealous since you have just broken up under weird circumstances. Maybe it will make him finally do what he wants to, because he'll be afraid of losing you for good."

I sigh before looking at Ginny.

"I'll do it then..."

"Ok so after classes tomorrow, tell Blaise you want to hang out and bring him up to the common room. Chat with him for awhile, and when you think Draco will almost be back, kiss him. He'll take it from there, and Draco will be in a rage when he sees you two together."

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"You'll do great Hermione. I want to know all the juicy details though the next morning."

"Alright."

"Truth or dare?"

Ginny and I continue to play truth or dare for awhile, finally getting some good dares in. We eat all the snacks, and finish off the drinks before we fall asleep in my bed.

I awake, my head pounding at seven in the morning. I groan before making my way to the bathroom. I stop though as I hear the shower running, and I can just make out Draco's form in the shower. The water shuts off, and I freeze for a few seconds before quickly backing out of the bathroom. Once I am safe in my room, I take a deep breath and release it.

_Merlin that was close...Damn how did I not hear the shower running before I walked in?_

**Obviously you weren't paying attention...**

_I wish he'd hurry up. I have to pee like crazy._

I wait till I know the coast is clear before going back into the bathroom and locking all the doors. I go to the bathroom before starting the shower and washing up quickly. I let the water fall over my head, soothing the dull ache I feel now.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I head back into my bedroom. Ginny is awake now, clutching her head. She looks up at me, and gives me a smile before wincing.

"I think we've overdone the drinking part a bit."

I nod before looking through my various potions. I grab two vials and hand one to her. She looks from the bottle to me.

"It's a hangover cure."

She nods before unpopping the cork and downing it. I do the same and instantly my head feels like normal again. Ginny gets up and heads into the bathroom to take a shower, and I slip on my uniform over a pair of black lace thongs and the matching bra that doesn't conceal my breasts in the slightest. Once Ginny is done with her shower, we redo our make-up and hair as they had been the night before.

Ginny finishes mine and slips on one of my uniforms. They're a bit tight for her, since she has more curves than me, but they still look good on her. I slip my Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy supplies into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. My cloak is slung over my bag for now, and I've left my vest off today. We're allowed to do that about once a week if we want to.

My tie is slightly loose but it's straight. I can see the outline of my bra through the white dress shirt, and I've left two buttons open so just the smallest amount of cleavage is showing.

Ginny points at my skirt and tells me to roll it up twice, so more of my legs are shown off. I do that, and then look at myself in the mirror.

_I look bloody brilliant!_

"I look bloody brilliant!"

"Yes you do. Now let's get down to the Great Hall, so you can wow everyone. Blaise will be drooling all over you today once he sees you, and Draco will be bloody irate at it! It makes me feel all giddy..."

I roll my eyes but laugh at this. We walk out to the common room, and as we're walking towards the portrait, Draco happens to walk out of his room. I had been talking to Ginny, but I stop once I see him.

He takes in my figure, his eyes sweeping every inch of my body and I have to suppress the urge to shiver. Once he's gotten a good look of me, I push the portrait open and Ginny and I start walking down to the Great Hall.

I can feel Draco's eyes upon me the entire time, and I wiggle my hips more than usual. It causes my skirt to sway with me and draws attention to my bum and legs. I know Draco's attention is immediately drawn to that area, and I feel triumphant at this.

_I can still cause an effect over him even after we're broken apart. He's still looking at me with lust, so if I do makeout with Blaise, he'll be __infuriated._

**He'll finally realize either he's in or he's out. He can't be in between.**

_Exactly...He's going to be with me, or he's going to move on. I'm not entirely sure yet what I want, but I'm fairly sure I don't want him to move on. That will devastate me!_

Draco stays behind us the entire time we walk, and Ginny talks to me about class and how wonderful last night had been, her voicing traveling back to Draco. He's watching me for reactions and he watches as I slip my cloak on, leaving it open, before we walk into the Great Hall.

Instantly I feel all eyes on me, even the girls. I smile softly to myself, walking beside Ginny the entire way to the table. We sit between Harry and Ron, with Ron next to me. He stares over at me.

"Merlin you look wonderful Hermione."

I grin at him before replying, "Thank you Ron."

Ginny smiles knowingly over at me, and we talk softly between us as we eat.

"This is going to better than we imagined it," Ginny whispers softly into my ear.

I pull back and nod at her.

"It sure is," I say with a grin.

I finish eating and say goodbye to Ginny, heading out of the Great Hall, swaying my hips as I go to ensure I have every male's attention. I can feel someone follow me as I head up to the DADA classroom, but I'm not sure if it's Blaise or Draco.

If it's Draco, he'll stay back and follow me at a distance. If it's Blaise, he'll be up next to me in no time, and he'll probably start hitting on me.

An arm wraps around my waist, drawing me into a hard body. I look over and Blaise is grinning at me.

"Hey babe. You're looking magnificent today."

I grin at him...It's like taking candy from a baby.

"Why thank you Blaise. You look," I look him up and down slowly as I feel eyes boring into the back of my head, "exceptionally delectable today."

I said the last part louder than the rest, and Blaise chuckles loudly at this. His arm tightens around me and he runs his hand up and down my hip, causing my skirt to ride up slightly. His hand touches the bare skin and I feel as if it's burning up.

_He makes me feel a similar reaction to the one Draco does, but with less intensity. Perhaps it's Slytherin bad boys that do it for me..._

**Bad boys are hot...and sexy.**

_Mmm...Yes they are. That must be what I love most in men. The roguish behavior of strikingly good looking ones. It's my weakness obviously._

Blaise leans close to me, his hot breath falling upon my ear as he whispers, "Have you changed your mind about us dating cherub?"

"I'm not sure about the dating part, but I do want to get to know you better Blaise," I whisper to him.

I smirk up at him, and he smirks back at me. We finally are in the DADA classroom, and I walk up to the front of the room since I'm not about to sit with Draco. Blaise lets me go, and I take a seat. Surprisingly, he sits down next to me after scooting his chair closer to mine.

The rest of the students file in after several minutes, and Harry and Ron sit at the table behind us. I look back at them and they're looking at me curiously. I shrug at them before mouthing I'll tell you later.

They nod reluctantly since class is about to start. I look quickly and inconspicuously at Draco. He's pouting in the back while alternating between glaring at Blaise and staring at me with what I want to think is adoration, but I'm not sure.

I take notes as the teacher writes them on the board, and I feel Blaises's hand upon my knee. He slowly slips it up till it rests right where my skirt starts. I pretend not to notice, and I can feel Draco staring at me the entire time Blaise has his hand upon me.

_I wonder if I'm killing him by doing this...So what if we broke up...He still loves me probably, and I'm just letting Blaise touch me._

**Well maybe you shouldn't be so open with allowing Blaise to touch you. Perhaps play hard to get for a bit. Don't lead him on too much.**

_Right, so discreetly push him away from awhile._

I move my right leg, crossing it over my left. Blaises's hand slips off it in the process and he doesn't try to put it on me again for the rest of the period. I pull Harry and Ron out the door once the bell rings, and head into an empty classroom quickly.

They round on me once I close the door.

"What's going on? Zabini is touching you, and your boyfriend isn't killing him...and you haven't been sitting with him either."

"Well...We sort of broke up the other day, and we're going through a phase. I'm sure it will pass, so that's why I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Did he hurt you Hermione?"

"Umm no," I lie quickly, "I broke up with him because I thought we should cool down for a bit before getting back together. Blaise has been hitting on me since he found out."

They nod, oblivious that I've told them a complete lie...well except for the Blaise part. I tell them goodbye and rush to Arithmancy. There's only one empty seat...next to Draco. Padma is sitting with Blaise, and he mouths sorry to me once he sees me enter.

I sigh before taking my seat in the back with Draco. I can feel his body become tense next to mine, and I grab out my supplies before staring down at my book. I'm half expecting him to yell at me, furious. To call me names, and degrade me because he's angry.

Draco says nothing to me though, which surprises me. I can feel heat rolling off his body in waves, and I subconsciously lean closer to him only a fraction, but the damage is done. Instantly I feel him untense and his breathing becomes slower and uneven like it usually does before we shagged.

The room instantly becomes hot as my cheeks flush and I feel myself become hot for Draco. I curse myself and my body for being weak and needy towards him.

_I don't want to need him! _

Class has already started but I don't even notice. All I can think about in this moment is when he stroked me in Transfiguration, and the various times where we could barely contain our lust for each other, having to shag in empty classrooms or meet up in the common room when we had free time.

Thinking about these times makes me even hotter for him, and I let myself daydream about what will happen if he accepts me as his girlfriend again. My mind wanders through all the scenarios that could happen, and each one is more erotic and naughty then the last.

I barely register that the bell has rung, and I haphazardly stuff my things into my bag, ungraceful as my mind is still jumbled. Draco is gone by now, which I'm thankful yet disappointed about.

I slowly walk to the Great Hall, trying to calm myself from my yearning, lustful state. Finally I've cleared my mind to a semiconscious state, and I sit down between the boys, hoping they don't notice my flushed cheeks or desire filled eyes. I grab whatever food is closest, not paying attention to what I'm eating.

Finally, since I'm not even sure if I'm hungry at all, I start walking out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. In no time at all, Blaise is running after me till he's beside me.

"Hermione."

I look over at him, perplexed as to how he got next to me so fast and I didn't even notice or hear him getting closer.

"Hi Blaise," I say, turning my head back to the front so I can at least pretend to be paying attention to where I'm going.

"Do you want to hang out for a bit tonight?"

"Uh...Sure. We can hang out in the common room, if you want..."

"That sounds wonderful," Blaise replies, sending a dazzling smile my way, but I don't even register it.

We walk up to the Head common room, side by side. I mutter the password to Cassie before she can ask for it, and I take a seat on the left side of the couch. Blaise sits down next to me, his side touching mine. He inconspicuously places his arm behind my head on the couch.

He makes small talk with me, and I try to focus on the task at hand but my mind won't let me.

_Draco will be getting back soon...Should I kiss Blaise or not? Because if I do, it might ruin my chances with Draco permanently..._

**Well if you don't try, you might ruin them permanently. He won't change his mind unless you make him.**

_But what if he hates me for kissing his best friend?_

**Then he's not the right one for you.**

I sigh to myself with defeat. Either way I could be making a big mistake...

I don't even have to make a decision, because one minute Blaise is talking to me, and the next minute his lips are on mine. I tense up because these are not Draco's lips...They don't mold to fit against my own...They don't send sparks down my spine...They don't make me want to rip his clothes off like Draco's do!

Just as I start to push Blaise away, I feel him ripped away from me. Draco is standing there, livid beyond belief. I've never seen him so angry before since I've known him. Apparently Blaise is thinking along the same lines as me, because he's staring at Draco, cringing slightly.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT NOW BLAISE!"

I flinch at his tone, loud and seething. Blaise quickly stands up and makes his exit. I slowly stand up, not wanting to be around Draco when he's pissed off. I try not to draw attention to myself as I make my way to my bedroom, but since Draco has no one else to stare at, he obviously sees me leaving.

"Don't even think about it," Draco whispers in a soft angry voice.

I stop at this, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I'd rather have him yell at me then use his soft angry voice. I can hear him striding towards me, and he grabs my arm, spinning me around and pushing me into my door.

"Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

I shake my head no when I stare into his eyes, which happen to be ablaze with fury at the moment. Finally I grow a backbone...I hadn't been doing anything wrong...We were broken up, and Blaise had been kissing me. I was trying to push him off before Draco threw him off me.

I glare at him, and try to pry his hands off of me.

"Leave me alone Draco. You broke up with me, so what I do shouldn't matter to you. You're not allowed to care," I say, angry at him for making me feel bad about myself.

"Just because I broke up with you, doesn't mean I don't care about you," he whispers back at me, his grip loosening slightly.

I decide to throw an ultimatum at him, not wanting to be left in the dark anymore. I stare into his eyes as I deliver it.

"Either you're broken up with me and don't care, or we're together and you care. You make the choice."

Draco wraps his arms around my waist tightly, and brings my body roughly to his. I gasps in surprise and stare up into his eyes.

"Fine...We're together and I care," Draco whispers softly before smashing his lips down upon mine.

I moan softly as Draco lets out a loud groan, running his hands up and down my body, feeling the inches of skin that he hasn't felt in over two days. I surrender to his touches, loving his hands upon my body. I can feel his groin poking my stomach, which brings me back to reality. I pull away and Draco grunts in protest. Slowly he opens his eyes and stares at me.

"What about our fight?"

"It was just a row. Every couple fights," Draco says, shrugging at me.

I smile at him, and he instantly returns it. He leans close to me again, and before his lips touch mine, I speak again.

"What are we going to do Draco?"

He doesn't pull back before replying, "We'll just have to take everything one day at a time. I'm going to try to be the Draco you love, but sometimes I have to be the other Draco. I don't want to hurt you though, so I'm only going to be him when you're not around."

I nod in agreement, knowing I can't ask him for anything more right now. He crashes his lips to mine again, lifting me up and taking me to his bedroom. I groan as my back hits his door and I quickly start removing his clothes. His hands divulge me of my clothes in quick, precise movements as if he hasn't stopped touching me for over a day...

His hands are upon my body, igniting a fire within me. I slip his boxers off of him, and grab his rock hard cock in my hands, wanting to feel him and memorize every inch of his body yet again.

Draco lays me down in the middle of his soft bed, with just my knickers and bra on. He pulls his lips away from mine so he can watch himself remove my remaining clothes. He raises his eyebrows at my attire, smirking in response.

"It looks like someone knew they were going to get lucky tonight," Draco whispers in a husky tone.

I laugh at this, and Draco's lips descend down my body as he quickly removes my bra and knickers. I can feel him unyielding and pulsing against my inner thigh. He slips inside me, and instantly I mold around him. I shudder with pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Draco is rough and fast with his thrusts, wanting our connection to happen quickly since we've been apart for so long. In reality it had only been a mere two days, but it has felt like eternity to the both of us.

We climax together in a matter of minutes, crying out each other's names as we become one yet again.

Draco collapses on top of me, exhausted but content with himself. He rolls off me, and I turn my head to look at him. His chest glistens with sweat, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. My hair is probably appalling, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Draco turns his head so he's staring directly into my eyes. I send him a seductive smile and he lets loose a chuckle at this, wrapping his arms tightly around my body.

We lay there, holding each other for several minutes, not wanting to ruin the moment or our reunion with words at this time.

Well that's chapter sixteen...You didn't honestly think I was going to have them apart forever, did you? No way! The drama was pretty intense in this chapter, but they're finally together again. Please leave me a review since I gave you such a happy ending to this chapter. I was going to end this chapter a ways back, because I'm positive it's my longest one to date for this story, but I wanted to give you a nice happy ending, with Hermione and Draco together again.


	17. Take My Breath Away

Chp. 17- Take My Breath Away

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock!

Last Time:

Draco is rough and fast with his thrusts, wanting our connection to happen quickly since we've been apart for so long. In reality it had only been a mere two days, but it has felt like eternity to the both of us.

We climax together in a matter of minutes, crying out each other's names as we become one yet again.

Draco collapses on top of me, exhausted but content with himself. He rolls off me, and I turn my head to look at him. His chest glistens with sweat, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. My hair is probably appalling, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Draco turns his head so he's staring directly into my eyes. I send him a seductive smile and he lets loose a chuckle at this, wrapping his arms tightly around my body.

We lay there, holding each other for several minutes, not wanting to ruin the moment or our reunion with words at this time.

Now:

Finally I decide to say something, anything. I look at Draco, who is on the border of falling asleep now, satisfied and fatigued. He's got a soft smile on his face as he lays there.

"Draco," I whisper softly, not wanting to be too loud.

He stirs at this, and opens his eyes fully to stare at me.

"Hmm Hermione?"

I prop my head on his chest, staring up at him with a smile on my face.

"I went and researched that Ridio spell and it only works in twenty four hour increments."

Draco is wide awake at this.

"Well that bloody sucks."

I smile at this, running my hands up and down his warm chest. Draco groans at this, stretching.

"There was a spell in the Restricted Section though that is similar but has a longer time line."

"Oh really? Like how long?"

I stare into his silver eyes before I reply, "Forever..."

This definitely gets his attention. The grin on his face is so huge, that I'm sure it can't get any bigger, even if he wanted it to.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"It's a very difficult spell to perform though since it was in the Restricted Section, and it has rather unpleasant side effects."

His smile instantly vanishes at this.

"Well then...That's ruled out."

"Not exactly," I reply.

_If I want to do it, I'll do it whether he likes it or not...It is up to me since it's my body. I would like his support though._

**Yes, but the final decision on whether or not to do it, is up to you.**

_Yes I know it is...Perhaps Draco and I should discuss it some more before I talk to myself._

"I don't want to risk your safety or health Hermione," Draco replies, kissing me softly on the lips, "We'll just have to look at some other spells or get used to the fact."

"Draco...I just need to decide that I'm one hundred percent for the spell, and then put my all into it. It should be a cinch after that."

"Don't you think we should discuss this a bit more," Draco says as he runs his hands down my body.

I immediately snuggle closer to him, and listen to his heart beating.

"I have the book if you want to read about the spell. It's called Liberato Por Eternal."

"Oh bloody hell no Hermione...I know that spell and it's much too risky to even attempt."

"Draco! I'm a bright witch...I'm the first to get all the spells we do in class, I have gotten perfect scores on everything I do, and I got straight E's on my O.W.L.'s."

"Yes I know that Hermione," Draco says and cups my face in his hands, "I don't want anything to happen to you though. What if for once you don't do something perfect? What if something happens to you?"

"I don't want every guy to be looking at me for the rest of my life! I hate the attention, and it makes me feel uncomfortable beyond belief. I would love to be a normal girl like I used to be, not some freak that attracts attention of males everywhere I go."

I start crying after this, and Draco holds me tight, soothing me. I can feel his hard chest against my face, and one of his hands is tangled into my hair.

"You're not a freak! You can't help what's happened to you...You're beautiful, and sexy, and amazing," Draco says, trailing kisses along my shoulder, "and I love you Hermione Granger. If you want to do the spell, then go ahead and do it, but I want you to study that spell backwards and forwards till you have it absolutely perfect."

I wipe my tears away at this and smile at Draco, who smiles back at me.

"Do you really mean it Draco?"

He nods before kissing me passionately.

"Yes," he replies against my lips.

I instantly relax when his touches me, and give into his affection. He digs his nails into my skin, ready for some more shagging. I arch my back and rub my hips against his as he nips along my shoulder and down my neck.

I moan loudly when he bites my collarbone, and I can feel him harden against me. I wiggle my hips till he's nestled inside me. Draco groans my name into my skin as I slowly rock my hips against his.

His mouth closes around my breast, and I breath in sharply at this.

_Sweet Merlin I missed this so much...It feels so right when we're together, and I don't ever want to give it up again._

**Yes...You two are perfect together.**

_Yes we are...I have never felt such a connection with anyone in my life, even when I lost my virginity, and we fit so well together like we were made for each other._

Draco's hands are currently resting on my hips, and he helps me slide up and down him. He pulls his mouth away from my breast to stare up into my face as I moan his name loudly. He reaches one hand up to cup my face, and I automatically lean into his touch, sending a stunning smile his way.

Draco slides his hand around till it's at the base of my neck and he pulls me close to him till our lips are touching. He kisses me softly, and sweetly as we get closer and closer to our climax.

It only takes me a minute till I'm clenched around Draco, crying out his name into his mouth. I can feel him cumming inside me, and he nibbles on my bottom lip. I quickly open my mouth to allow him access, and his tongue sweeps through my willing heat, caressing every inch of it. His tongue dances seductively on top of mine, and pretty soon our tongues are battling.

After snogging fiercely for several minutes, I pull away from Draco, and roll off him till I'm lying next to him. He pulls me close, and we're staring into each other's eyes. I can feel his breath upon my face, warm and comforting.

He smiles at me and we fall asleep like this.

I wake up in an empty bed, and roll over to Draco's side. It's still warm from his body heat, and it's taken his shape. I smile softly to myself before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

I can see Draco's outline through the shower door, but it's foggy and uneven around the edges. I open the shower door and Draco turns around, gracing me with that smirk that drives me wild.

I give him a smirk in return and sidle up next to his body. He wraps his arms tightly around me, and I magically fit right in them, our bodies molding to fit together, as if we're two puzzle pieces that belong together.

Draco pushes me into the shower wall, the water running down his head, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. He's staring at me as I push his hair from his forehead before brushing my fingers along his cheeks and jawline. He slips inside me with precision and care. I wrap my legs around his waist and trail kisses along his chest as he enters me with quick yet gentle thrusts. He sucks on my neck's pulse point, causing my pulse to jump irratically.

I trail my hands along his back, feeling his powerful muscles shift beneath my fingers. He slams into me roughly, and my nails automatically dig into his skin, leaving crescent moon marks on his back.

"Gods Hermione..."

I grin as I meet his thrusts, and arch my back. Draco runs his hands from my hips to my lower back before cupping my bum in his hands and squeezing it firmly. I gasp out his name with lust and want.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me with a cheesy grin, and that does it for me. I'm tightening around him, and I clutch to him as I feel wave after wave of ecstasy hitting me full on.

"Draco," I moan his name loudly, over and over again.

Draco groans my name out into my hair as he spills his seed inside me. His upper body keeps me pinned against the wall, as his legs give out slightly. I start laughing softly after I'm finished, beyond fulfilled.

Draco stands there, holding me up for several minutes before starting to pull back. I unwrap my legs from his waist, and he slides out of me, slick with our mixed fluids. He kisses me hungrily, and he runs his hands through my tousled and wet hair.

My mind runs through all our times together...Every single one is special to me, and each holds a place in my heart.

He pulls back after a minute, his eyes glistening with happiness. He leans close to me, his breath falling on my cheek, and he places a soft kiss upon it before whispering to me.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you when we were apart. You were in all my waking thoughts, and you even haunted my dreams Hermione. I could smell you on my pillows still, and the scent was starting to fade away over the two days. I honestly don't think I can live without you...not now, because I know how wonderful my life is with you in it. You take my breath away everytime I see you, no matter what you're wearing, or if you've just woken up. My heart starts racing when I feel you beside me, and your hands upon me...I want to wake up with your scent covering myself and my bed every morning."

Draco takes a breath here before continuing. I watch him the entire time, unable to look away.

"I want to make love to you at all hours of the day. I want to be able to run my hands up and down your luscious body, making you moan my name," Draco says, doing just that.

I moan his name loudly in respone, staring into his eyes, which darken immensely.

"I want to marry you Hermione Granger...Maybe not right now, but sometime in the near future."

My eyes widen at this. I can feel the tears start to come, but I will them away.

_He wants to marry me? My God...I never expected those words to come out of his mouth, even in my wildest dreams. What does one say to that?_

**Do you want to marry him? You love him...**

_...I think I do want to..._

I feel my heart beating faster at this revelation. Draco holds my face in between his warm hands, staring directly into my eyes.

"What do you say to that?"

"I say...Hermione Malfoy has a nice ring to it," I whisper softly, a smile upon my lips.

I will never forget the smile that graces Draco's lips after I've said that to him, for as long as I live. It's the most genuine and loved filled one I have ever seen on him up until that point. I feel as if my heart will burst from everything I'm feeling at this moment.

Draco kisses me and it's full of love and promises for the future. I hold him tightly, not wanting to let go for anything...It really is too bad we have classes to go to.

Finally we pull apart because if we don't, we're going to be late to our first class. Draco kisses me once again, quick and soft.

"We'd better get going," he says as he rests his head against my forehead.

I nod in agreement, and finally he moves away from me and heads to his room. I quickly wash up, before practically running to my room. I get dressed in a clean uniform over a pair of hunter green lace boy shorts and the matching bra. I leave my hair down and decide I don't have time for any make-up.

I slip my cloak on before shoving my Ancient Runes and History of Magic stuff into my bag.

Draco is waiting for me in the common room, and we make our way down to the Great Hall. Draco pulls me close once we're in between our tables, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"We'll talk more later, alright?"

I nod in agreement, and take a seat in between Harry and Ginny. She smiles softly at me, mouthing we'll talk after class. I smile back at her, grabbing a muffin since class is about to start in five minutes. Draco is staring at me, and I look up, shaking my head to the door in a subtle move. He grins at me, getting up from the table with an apple in hand.

I whisper goodbye to my friends, and meet Draco at the doors. He wraps his arm around my waist, where it rightfully belongs. We walk to Ancient Runes together, eating as we go along.

I pull us down at a table in the middle, compromising between the two of us. Draco likes the back, while I like the front. The middle is the perfect solution.

Draco slips his hand into mine, and his fingers wedge in between my own. Students start to enter the classroom, and I take out my Ancient Runes stuff with my free hand. Class starts and we're taking notes the entire period.

Draco keeps hold of my hand and writes with his free hand, which happens to be his left one. He must be ambidextrous, I muse to myself. I never even noticed it before...

_You learn something new every day...I wonder if I'm going to learn something about Draco every day for the rest of our lives, if we stay together._

**Have faith in your relationship. You guys are supposed to be together.**

_Yes we do get along exceptionally well, except for our few fights. Draco did say every couple fights though, which is true. Then you make-up and get to have make-up sex...which is AMAZING!_

A silly grin appears on my face, and I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling with happiness. Draco is still taking notes, and thankfully hasn't noticed my short girlish moment. I am seventeen, but I do have my childish moments, just like every other young adult.

_Well that could have been embarrassing...Oh well...When did I ever really care about being embarrassed?_

**Exactly, but it is Draco we're talking about. You'd be terribly embarrassed if he noticed you acting stupid.**

_You're right...I would. Well I'd at least be slightly embarrassed if not completely._

I sigh softly, and Draco looks up at this. He raises his eyebrows in question, and I shrug before giving him a quick smile. I get back to my notes in a hurry, and try to concentrate my hardest. I succeed in getting all the notes down before the bell rings, rolling up the scroll after I blow on it to dry the ink. I look up at Draco, who has an amused smile upon his face.

We head to History of Magic together, and sit in the back of the room this time. I take the notes, while Draco absentmindedly strokes my hand, where it rests on his leg. Binns is still droning on about the same war, and most students are either asleep, or passing notes. Some are daydreaming and I can see Lavender and Parvati doing their nails as they chat.

I roll my eyes and focus on the chalkboard, making sure I get all the notes, just in case Draco wants to look at them after class. I doubt he'll want to. He'll probably be too busy snogging and shagging with me...which actually when I think about it, doesn't sound like a bad idea.

In fact, I quite like the idea. The bell rings after a few more minutes of tortue, and Draco and I walk hand in hand to the Great Hall for lunch. He kisses my forehead softly before staring down at me in the middle of the Hall.

"See you in twenty?"

I nod my head, and kiss his lips quickly before plopping my bum down on the bench. Harry and Ron take seats on either side of me, and grab whatever they can reach, shoving it into their mouths like pigs. I snort in protest and disgust. They look at me after I do this, and then exchange a look between themselves.

"Whatt tha madder 'ermione?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full Ron. I can't understand you, and it's rather repulsive."

Ron turns bright red at my comment, and swallows his mouthful before speaking again.

"I said what's the matter Hermione."

"Oh...That's what you were trying to say? Nothing is the matter Ron...Things are just splendid thank you very much."

"Err...Right."

The boys say nothing after this, and eat slower. I finish eating after only a couple minutes, and make my way upstairs to the Head common room. Draco will still be eating for awhile, since he is a guy.

_My mother always said the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach._

**Yes...That's definitely the way to Ron's heart. Just feed him anything, and he'll be yours.**

_Yeah. That's a bit cruel to say though, even if it is true._

I reprimand myself for being an evil witch. Ron is my friend, no matter how disgusting he can be sometimes. There's a knock on my door and I realize I'm sitting on my bed, my legs crossed.

"Come in."

Ginny pokes her head in my door, and smiles at me.

"Hey Ginny."

She comes in my room, closing the door tightly behind her before flopping down on my bed and staring up at me.

"I want details."

I sigh as if annoyed, but actually I'm pleased that she's so curious. I start talking about everything that had happened yesterday and today, not stopping till I'm completely finished with my story.

By now, Ginny is glowing with excitement for me. She squeals loudly before hugging me tightly.

Well I'm going to leave the chapter there. I hope you all liked it...It's not really a cliffy, so you can't hurt me! Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from all of you. You guys are amazing, and the best! Thank you in advance to everyone that reviews this chapter!


	18. Scheming Minds

Chp. 18- Scheming Minds

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Last Time:

Ginny pokes her head in my door, and smiles at me.

"Hey Ginny."

She comes in my room, closing the door tightly behind her before flopping down on my bed and staring up at me.

"I want details."

I sigh as if annoyed, but actually I'm pleased that she's so curious. I start talking about everything that had happened yesterday and today, not stopping till I'm completely finished with my story.

By now, Ginny is glowing with excitement for me. She squeals loudly before hugging me tightly.

Now:

"That's fantastic Hermione! See I told you it would all turn out okay..."

I nod my head before laying down on my bed, stars in my eyes.

"You're right Ginny...Things are fantastic again, and Draco and I have reached an agreement with his façade that he puts up in public. He's agreed to do it when I'm not around, and only when it's necessary."

"Well that's good. So are you two spending tonight together then, getting reacquantined some more..."

I sit up and push Ginny slightly before grinning over to her.

"Perhaps..."

"So that's a yes then..."

I nod before grinning even more.

_I have to thank Ginny somehow for helping me get back with Draco...She's a bloody genius when it comes to men, which I'm sure is thanks to living with seven males._

**Yes, but what could you do to thank her for all her help? She got you and Draco back together, so she deserves something big and special...**

_Yes she does...Oh I know what I can do for her! I can talk with Draco, and scheme to get Ginny and Blaise together. She really likes him, and I'm positive he's got to have some feelings for her, because let's face it...Ginny's got a fantastic body! She's curvy, fiery, and seductive...What's not to like?_

I conclude to myself that this is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to hook up Ginny and Blaise...

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Ginny, who is staring at me with concern. Obviously I was thinking far too long...

"Sorry Ginny. Just remembered something..."

Ginny nods as she stares suspiciously at me. I fake innocence and finally Ginny gives up. She stretches out on my bed next to me, staring at her fingernails. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Draco walks in, look perfect as usual. Ginny grins as he looks flustered at the fact that she's in here.

"Yes Draco?"

"I can see your preoccupied at the moment, so I'll just come back later..."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving," Ginny calls out and slowly sits up.

She hugs me one last time before walking towards the door, brushing past Draco with a cocky grin upon her face. Draco raises his eyebrow at me when she's gone, and gestures to the spot where Ginny had just left through.

"What's up with the Weasley girl?"

"Nothing...So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular..."

I nod and pat the bed next to me. Draco smirks at me before coming to sit down next to me. Draco pulls me close, and I settle down in between his legs, lying back against his chest.

Draco sighs before grabbing one of my hands in his, and tracing circles and other shapes into my palm. I smile to myself and snuggle back into Draco's warm chest even more.

_Merlin I missed this...I don't know what I would do without Draco by my side. I think he's one of the few people who can keep me sane, and happy. My friends are the others..._

**So when do you think Draco and yourself will be getting married? He did bring up the point that he wanted to marry you...**

_I have absolutely no idea...We'd have to engaged first, before marriage even comes into the picture. Plus we'd have to inform our parents, and I have a feeling that Draco's parents are going to be livid when they find out he wants to marry a muggle born witch...My parents will just be iffy about us being so young, but when I tell them how in love we are, they'll understand._

I feel Draco's lips press a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"What's on your mind luv? You're quieter than usual..."

"I'm just thinking about what you said earlier this morning in the shower..."

I can practically see Draco's slight smirk, and he tightens his grip upon me.

"Are you referring to the fact that I can't live without you, or my hinting of marriage for our future?"

"The latter, although the first is very flattering..."

"What exactly were you thinking about it?"

"I was just wondering if you thought about our parents would take this piece of information..."

"By our parents, you mean mine...Right?"

I nod slowly and hold Draco's hands in mine.

"For the most, yes. I mean that perhaps my blood doesn't bother you, but I highly suspect your parents will be anything less than horrified by your choice in a life long partner..."

"You want to know what I have to say to that?"

I nod yet again and feel Draco lift one of my hands up to place a chaste kiss upon it.

"I don't really care what my parents think, or say about it. They don't get to make my decisions anymore, because I'm an adult. I want you as my wife, and they're going to have to learn to accept this fact, and you. Now that I've had you Ms. Granger, I'm not about to give you up for anything."

Laughter bubbles out of my mouth, and all I feel at the moment is my happiness. Draco will never know how much that just reassured me, because I didn't want to get involved with him, and have it all ruined when his parents put a stop to it all. I'd be even off worse breaking up with him then, because we still have this entire year to complete before we even think about getting married.

I turn around in Draco's arms, and kiss him soundly on the lips. Draco grins against my lips before kissing me back passionately, slipping one of his hands into my shiny, soft, straight, blonde hair. He places his other hand on my lower back, pressing my hips down into his as he lowers himself on my bed till he's lying flat on his back.

I smile back against Draco's lips, and settle myself in between his legs, rubbing my hips against his. Draco growls against my lips, and kisses me with even more passion. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth, sucking softly on it.

I moan softly and slip my hands into Draco's wonderfully soft hair. I play with the loose strands as Draco slips his tongue into my mouth, searching the willing heat. Draco slips a hand under my skirt, cupping my bum, pushing my hips into his growing arousal. I grin evilly before grinding my hips roughly against his.

Draco lets out a throaty groan before flipping us over, so that I'm pinned beneath his body. I laugh softly and pull my lips away to stare up at Draco. He's grinning happily down at me, and the icing on the cake is that he's hard as the rock.

"Someone's happy to see to me...Very happy indeed."

Draco's grin widens and he trails kisses along my face and jaw. I giggle loudly at this, and finally Draco pulls back to stare down at me.

"Draco?"

"Yes darling?"

I smile at this term of endearment. Never in all my days would I have expected Draco Malfoy to refer to me with a term of endearment...My favorite one would have to be luv though...I can't help smiling when I hear him call me that. It makes my heart beat faster, and butterflies fill my stomach. I bring myself back to reality after letting myself wander in my thoughts for a minute.

_Alright...I want to talk to him about him being ambidextrous...I can't believe I never knew this about him._

**Well you never knew much about him before this year, so it's understandable. He probably doesn't use this skill unless it's necessary.**

_Yeah he probably just uses it when he needs to. Like when he didn't want to let go of my hand..._

"I realized something today..."

"What is that Hermione?"

"The fact that you're ambidextrous..."

Draco chuckles before kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Yes I am...I knew it was only a matter of time before you catched onto that fact. You always were observant."

I grin up at my boyfriend and feel him stroke the soft skin of my legs.

"As a matter of fact I'll show you just how wonderful I am with my left hand, as well as my right."

I stare up at Draco, wondering exactly he is up to. I feel his hand slip under my skirt, rubbing me through my knickers with his left hand. I gasp and arch my back, although Draco's body is pinning me down on the bed, so I don't move far.

He slips his hands in my knickers, and strokes me with fever, slipping two fingers inside me. I let loose a soft moan as Draco shows me that indeed his is gifted with both his hands.

Draco takes this opportunity of me moaning his name loudly to trail kisses along my neck, nipping at the hollow before sucking softly on the smooth skin below my ear.

"Oh Merlin Draco..."

I can feel Draco grin against my skin, and he strokes me faster as I get closer to my climax. He's added a third finger by now, and he strokes my clit with his thumb.

I gasp and cry out Draco's name as waves of pleasure fall over me. Draco groans and pulls away from my neck to stare down at me till I'm finished with my amazing climax. I laugh softly once I'm done, and Draco smirks happily down at me.

"Yes Draco...You are definitely gifted with _both_ of your hands..."

Draco leans down and kisses me passionately, a huge grin upon his face. I grin back, wrapping my arms around Draco's neck, pulling even closer to me than he already is. I can feel every inch of his body against my own, and he's hard and unyielding at the moment, pressing into my stomach.

Draco is slowly undressing me, as I undress him as well. We're down to our undergarments, and Draco pulls away to stare down at me in my hunter green bra and knickers.

A smirk appears upon his lips as he takes in my choice of color for my knickers. He fingers them lovingly, before staring up into my eyes.

"Mmm...Is this for me," Draco asks in a husky voice, deep with passion and want. His tone is sultry, and seductive.

I nod eagerly, smirking up at the man I love.

"Yes Draco...It's for you. I wanted to give you a nice present to unwrap..."

His smirk widens at my confession, and he leans closer to me till his lips are only inches away from my face.

"Aah yes...It's wrapped in my favorite color. I love this color upon you...It looks so wonderful, hugging your curves and covering everything I want to unwrap and play with."

Draco closes the space between our lips and kisses me hungrily.

His left hand trails into my knickers, and his right hand undoes my bra and pulls it off of me. I moan loudly, shuddering against Draco's body as his fingers dip inside me yet again. He pulls my knickers off completely, throwing them on the ground on top of my bra. Draco trails kisses along my jawline, neck, breasts, and down to my stomach. He dips his tongue into my belly button, as he rubs me in all the right places.

Finally he trails kisses back up to my lips before sinking himself inside me. I moan his name softly, letting my hands rest on his back while my legs wrap around his waist.

I meet each of Draco's thrusts, which he comments about in a husky voice.

"Merlin you're amazing Hermione...I don't know what I ever did without you in my life."

I grin up at Draco and bring his lips down to mine, kissing him softly, and sweetly. Draco lifts one of his hands up to cup my cheek as we kiss, and he uses the other to make sure he doesn't squish me...Even though he's actually not very heavy, and I don't mind his body covering my own.

In fact...I adore it. I love having our bodies against one another, joined and making love.

_Well who wouldn't love it? Draco has the looks of a God, and he's absolutely marvelous in bed...He's even very generous when it comes to love making, and I definitely will have to thank him with a special thing later..._

**Like what?**

_I'll just have to go with the flow, and make something up as I go. I'm really good at that..._

Draco quickens his pace, wanting our climaxes to happen soon. I grind my hips against Draco's and he groans before cumming inside me, not able to hold back any longer. That's ok though, because his climax brings me to my own.

Draco breaks his lips away from mine, resting his forehead against mine, staring directly into my eyes. I grin up at Draco as we climax simultaneously. His eyes are sparkling with joy.

"Goddesses I love you Hermione Granger..."

"I love you so much Draco..."

Draco kisses my forehead at this, and he pulls out now that we're finished. He lays down next to me, before pulling my body as close as it will get to his. I stare into his silver eyes that I love so much, and decide to bring up my idea about getting Blaise and Ginny together. Draco's in a good mood, and he's satisfied from our wonderful shag. It's the perfect time...

"I have something I want to discuss Draco..."

Draco slowly opens his eyes, staring tiredly at me.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would help me get Ginny and Blaise together. Ginny really likes Blaise, and I think he'd be crazy not to like her...She's been amazing to me and I want to repay her in a splendid way."

Draco is slightly more awake at this, although his eyes are still threatening to close at any time.

"Now that you mention it...Blaise has mentioned the Weasley girl on several occasions."

I grin at this bit of information. My deduction skills are still intact, if I do say so myself. I always was pretty good at being able to figure things out.

"This is fantastic...Now all you have to do is get Blaise to ask Ginny out, because she'll say yes in a heartbeat."

Draco shifts and he kisses my cheek softly, before pulling back to stare at me. He seems more awake now...

"I think we'd best leave things alone darling...It's best we don't get involved."

I pout at this. How can he deny me this one thing I really want and need? It would help the two out in the long run, because then they'll have help to get together. They won't have to do it all alone, and they will feel better with people backing up their decision to be together.

Draco groans and tightens his grip on me. I know he's about to give in.

"Fine...," Draco whines and narrows his eyes slightly at me, "But I'm only suggesting he ask her out, and that's it. I draw the line there Hermione."

I kiss Draco's cheek lovingly and hugg him tightly.

"Thank you so much Draco," I whisper in his ear before pulling back.

He smiles softly at me before his eyes flutter close. I know the conversation is now over, so I too close my eyes for sleep to overcome me. Draco is already out like a light, and it doesn't take me long before I join him.

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next chapter where Hermione and Draco do some scheming to get their best friends together. I look forward to reading all your reviews!


	19. Operation Matchmaker

Chp. 19- Operation Matchmaker

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to those who reviewed...

Last Time:

Draco groans and tightens his grip on me. I know he's about to give in.

"Fine...," Draco whines and narrows his eyes slightly at me, "But I'm only suggesting he ask her out, and that's it. I draw the line there Hermione."

I kiss Draco's cheek lovingly and hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much Draco," I whisper in his ear before pulling back.

He smiles softly at me before his eyes flutter close. I know the conversation is now over, so I too close my eyes for sleep to overcome me. Draco is already out like a light, and it doesn't take me long before I join him.

Now:

I'm the first to wake up, and I groan and lift my head to stare at Draco. He's sleeping peacefully, and he looks angelic. I grin to myself before unwrapping his muscular arms from around me.

He doesn't give up easily but finally I'm able to slip off the bed and head into the bathroom.

I start the shower, and look in the mirror quickly.

_Merlin I look like hell right now...I'm definitely going to need help from my make-up today._

**You don't look that bad...**

_Yes I do...I have huge circles under my eyes as if I haven't slept in weeks..._

I groan at my appearance before heading into the shower. I start washing up, and lather my hair up with shampoo before shaving quickly. I'm washing the shampoo out of my hair when I feel Draco trailing kisses along my shoulder.

I grin and open my eyes. Draco grins down at me before closing the space between our lips. Our kiss is passionate, and heated.

Draco's lips are so soft, and I love feeling them pressed against my own lips. I run my hands through Draco's silky hair, and press my body into his.

I can feel Draco's lips curve up at this and he grinds his hips into mine. I pull back to stare up at him in surprise. Draco is smirking down at me, and squeezes my bum before snogging me some more.

I grin and we continue to kiss each other senseless till we're out of breath. Draco lets me finish my shower, and I kiss him again quickly before getting out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body, and head into my bedroom.

I grab my wand, and wave it at my hair. It dries and falls in perfect straightness, which is definitely strange for me. I still have to get used to my reflection. The blonde hair that's as straight as a pin, is so unlike my bushy brown hair. The pale, smooth, soft skin I have now is so unlike my old skin.

I know that Draco likes how I look now, but I still need to become accustomed to the big change. It's not every day a girl changes her outer appearance completely, and I had no choice over the matter.

I slip a clean uniform on over cream colored lace knickers and the matching bra. I pull my gray knee high socks up, and slip my trainers on before slipping my cloak on as well. I make sure my Head Girl badge is still attached to the cloak before brushing through my hair.

I decide to leave my hair alone, and start putting make-up on. Not too much, but just enough so that I look presentable. I evaluate my appearance before nodding in approval.

I grab my bag, shoving my Charms and Transfiguration into my bag. I sling the bag over my shoulder and head into the common room to wait for Draco. I take a seat on the arm of the chair, crossing my left leg over my right.

I look around, and my left leg bounces up and down upon my right, and I don't even notice. I feel Draco place his hands over my eyes, and I grin to myself. I can feel his lips next to my ear, and he nibbles softly on my earlobe before nuzzling my ear.

I laugh softly at this, and stand up so I can turn around in Draco's arms. He grins at me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"You ready?"

I nod my head and intertwine our fingers together. Draco pulls me out of the common room and we head down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Draco starts talking about something, but my mind is wandering, so I don't really notice.

I've tuned him out, although I'm pretty sure the conversation was about the Quidditch match coming up.

_I should talk to Blaise today, and apologize for everything. I feel so bad for using him to get Draco jealous. Plus I can try and set some groundwork for him asking out Ginny as well, because who knows when Draco will 'suggest' that he ask Ginny out._

**Yeah usually men wait till the last minute to do things. So you shouldn't expect him to start suggesting till next week probably.**

_Damn...I should have given him a deadline...Oh well. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do...I'm going to get the two of them together if it kills me, because I know they'll be perfect for each other, just like Draco and I are._

I smile to myself and see we're already outside the Great Hall. Draco pulls me inside, and kisses me softly on the lips. I whisper bye to him before heading over to my spot between the boys. I feel all the boys' eyes on me, but I ignore them.

I'm going to have to research that spell every free moment I have so I can get rid of the stares. That's the absolute worst part of being a veela. I hate having every guy staring at my every movement. They stare at me as if I'm a piece of meat that they want to devour, and frankly it's annoying and kind of disturbing.

The fact that I have a boyfriend doesn't faze them because of the stupid pheremones that the veela genes I have inherited send out. I can't wait till I'm just a normal girl again, with my veela charms and pheremones cut off for eternity. I will be free to live like I did before, except I'll look different, and I'll have an amazing boyfriend.

I eat quickly, and look over to the Slytherin table. Draco is finishing his breakfast, and he looks up, smiling when he sees me staring at him. He gestures towards the doors and I nod before saying goodbye to the boys.

I meet Draco at the doors, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I grin over at him, and we head up to the Charms classroom. I take my seat, and smile back at Draco. We continue staring at each other till class starts, and I'm forced to pay attention.

Flitwick takes roll call and starts class, showing us a new spell. I try my hardest to pay attention, but my mind keeps wandering, planning my scheme to get Draco's best mate, and my best friend together.

Ginny is going to want to kill me at first for interfering, but then she'll realize it's for her own good, and she'll be thanking me eventually for getting them together finally. It will all work out in the end, because they're going to be great together. I think they'll be wonderful together, because Ginny will bring Blaise out of his shell that he sometimes hides in. He's unusually quiet most of the time, while Ginny is always talking. She's not shy, and she'll speak her mind. Blaise will help Ginny out by helping her cool her famous Weasley temper, which I have to admit it's a scary thing to be on the receiving end of that temper.

She's a great person though, who just needs someone to keep her calm. Blaise is the perfect solution to her problems.

She's going to be so excited when he finally asks her out, because she's wanted this for quite some time now. Blaise is too shy to ask her out without some help. It's obvious because he's always so quiet, and I'm pretty sure he'd be afraid of being rejected. He hides behind a wall, and I'm going to take that wall down...

I hear the bell ring and practically jump a mile. How did the class period already end? It just started like two minutes ago it seemed, but I pack my things up anyways and head into

Draco is waiting for me out in the corridor and I smile at him, grabbing his outstretched hand. We head to Transfiguration, and I sit in the back with Draco. He keeps a tight hold on my hand, never letting it go.

I concentrate my hardest, and as McGonagall is talking, I write down notes on a scroll of parchment. Not the notes I should be taking, but Draco is taking them, so I can look them over later. Draco peers over at my scroll, and starts reading what I'm writing.

I ignore him, when I feel his upon me. He squeezes my hand to get my attention, and I sigh before looking over at him. I mouth what at him, and he shrugs before pointing at my parchment.

"Why aren't you taking the notes...Usually I'm the one with my head somewhere else," Draco whispers and narrows his eyes at me.

I stick my tongue out playfully before going back to my plans and outline I've made. I'm figuring that the latest Blaise will ask Ginny out is next week. I plan on talking to Blaise right after lunch, and then going to the library to research the Liberato Por Eternal spell.

I'm going to look through every single book that talks about that spell, and I know I'll have to go to Hogsmeade one of these weekends to buy some books because the library isn't likely to have many books about this slightly dark spell.

Perhaps I can even talk to Dumbledore, and he'll allow me to go to Diagon Alley for an hour to look at Flourish and Blotts for books, because they're the more likely to have more books about the spell than the small bookstore here in Hogsmeade. I am the Head Girl, and he knows I'm responsible, so I'm sure he'll allow me to go when we don't have classes...Plus I'm an adult, so he can't really say no to it.

I decide to think about it later, and finish up my notes before blowing on the ink and rolling the scroll up. I slip it in my bag right before the bell rings, and I walk down to the Great Hall with Draco.

I kiss his cheek before heading over to sit between Harry and Ron. Ginny is on the other side of her brother, and she smiles at me. I smile back at her, and start eating. I'll wait for Blaise to leave, and then follow him.

Draco is probably going to head straight up to the common room, so it will be just the two of us, and I can apologize and get to work on Operation Matchmaker, as I'm going to start calling it.

I eat slowly, and watch as Draco leaves. Blaise isn't far behind, and I quickly say goodbye to the three before running out of the Great Hall. Blaise is heading down the stairs to the dungeon, and I run after him, calling his name.

His head snaps up in surprise before he slowly smiles once he sees me running towards him. He stops and waits for me to catch up. I hug my cloak closer as the cold air flows around me. Damn I hate the dungeons. They're always freezing.

"Hi..."

Blaise grins and shuffles his feet before replying, "Hey..."

"Um...I'm sorry about Draco throwing a fit...He's never been like that before that I've known of..."

"It's fine...He obviously loves you if he was that pissed off. I've never seen him that angry in all the time I've known him, so he's head over heels for you Hermione."

I blush and smile at this.

"I'm sorry that I lead you on...I was trying to make Draco jealous, and you seemed like the best candidate. It's alright if you want to hate me...I completely understand."

"I don't hate you Hermione...You're too nice and kind to hate. Draco's a lucky man..."

I blush a deep red and clear my throat. I can't believe Blaise is being so sweet after I just admitted that I used him...He's really a great guy.

"Thanks...Um I was trying to think of what I could do to make up for using you..."

Blaise nodded his head, and stared at me curiously.

"Is there any girl I could talk to for you, or anything you want to talk to me about that you want a girl's opinion on?"

Now it's Blaise's turn to blush a bright pink. I don't think I've ever seen Blaise Zabini blush, and it's quite an intriguing sight. He looks even more handsome at the moment, and I smile at this. Ginny is going to have such a great time with him when I get them together.

"Err...Um...I mean..."

Blaise sputters on, and I grin even more. I've left Blaise Zabini speechless now.

_Merlin I didn't know he was so easily embarrassed...Ginny is going to have so much fun teasing him...I must tell her that he looks adorable when he blushes._

**Yes he looks even more handsome than usual...**

_I should try making Draco blush to see if it looks just becoming on him as it does Blaise...I don't think I've ever seen Draco blush in the years I've known him. It's probably going to be a challenge, because I highly doubt any sexual innuendos or anything would embarrass him. I'll have to think up something to get him to blush..._

Blaise is still stammering, and I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Shall I take that as a no?"

Blaise nods, and by now he's a deep red in the face. Ok so now I need to start bringing Blaise out of his shell some, and befriend him so I can help him out.

"Alright, but if you can think of anything later, don't hesitate to ask me...I really feel like you and I should become friends Blaise. I plan on being with Draco for a long time, and I want his best mate and I to be comfortable around one another..."

Blaise nods again, smiling. His face is slowly turning back to the golden tan he has for his skin color.

"That sounds great Hermione...I'm sure Draco would really like that, and I have no doubt you two will stay together. He'll want us to get along, and I have no problem if you want to become friends."

I beam at Blaise after he says this. He's going along with the plan perfectly...

"Great...How about all three of us hang out one of these days? I'll talk it over with Draco, and we can do something as a group."

"That sounds good. Just have Draco tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

"Fantastic," I say and start walking away.

When I've walked exactly five steps, I turn as if the next thing that comes out of my mouth had been a last minute thought of mine.

"Blaise?"

Blaise turns around and stops walking to stare at me.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever do need to talk stuff over with a girl, don't hesitate to ask me. I won't tell anyone what you confide in me. I won't even tell Draco..."

Blaise looks like he's thinking something over before he smiles at me.

"Thanks Hermione..."

I nod before walking away again. Blaise almost cracked there and told me what was up with him...He was about to tell me that he liked Ginny. I just need to spend a little more time with Blaise, and he'd be asking my advice, and telling me who he was crushing on. Well I already knew who he likes, but _he_ didn't know that, and frankly I wanted to keep it that way.

Now I just have to tell Draco he needs to do some suggesting soon, and then bring up the two of us hanging out with Blaise after classes sometime.

I make my way up to the library, pushing up the double doors and breathing in the musty old book smell. It's a smell I've grown fond of, and I love it dearly. It calms me to read and gain knowledge. I'm in my own little world when I'm reading, and I don't notice anything around me.

I say hello to Madam Pince before scanning bookshelves in the regular part of the library. I grab a few books here and there, taking them to my regular table towards the back of the library. I look through the books, finding nothing.

"Damn," I whisper softly under my breath and go back to restack the books where they belong. I thumb through a few books quickly before sticking them right back in their spot.

Within an hour, I've looked through all books that I could think that contained the spell in the section every student can use, and I've found nothing. I'll have to talk to Madam Pince again and see if I can flip through some books from the Restricted Section.

I sidle up to the desk, and smiles once she sees it's me.

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"Hi Madam Pince...I was wondering if I could look through the Restricted Section for some more books with the Liberato Por Eternal spell..."

"I'm sorry to inform you of this Ms. Granger, but the only book we have in this library with that spell is the one you checked out already."

"Really? Oh this is not very good. I'm," I hesitate for a couple seconds to think of an excuse to wanting more information on the spell, "...researching the spell for a side project and that book didn't give me much information."

"Well perhaps if you speak with Dumbledore, he'll allow you to go to Hogsmeade to purchase some books...I'm really sorry we don't have anything else here my dear..."

"It's fine...Thanks for the help."

Madam Pince smiles at me again as I head out of the deserted library. I make my way slowly up to the Head common room, and when I get there, Draco is pacing in the common room. His head shoots up when I enter the room, and he breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Where have you been Hermione? I was worried sick...You need to let me know if you're going to be coming late because I've been a basket case for about a hour now..."

I smile and walk over to my boyfriend. I place my hands upon his soft cheeks and bring his lips down to mine to shut him up. Draco is speechless and unable to move for about three seconds before he starts snogging me passionately, his arms wrapping around my waist, drawing me close to his body.

I feel him grinning against my lips and pull back to stare up at him. Both of our lips are swollen, and Draco's eyes are sparkling from that fantastic kiss.

"You always use your lips to shut me up every time I'm yelling at you..."

I grin even more at this.

"It's effective, isn't it?"

Draco smirks down at me and tightens his hold upon me.

"Too effective...I was on a rant, and you just kiss me to shut me up. I swear...," Draco started, but my lips cover his again.

I will never know what Draco swore about, because our kiss is hungry and full of heat. We're not breaking apart till we're about to collapse from lack of air...

Well that's it for chapter nineteen. What did you all think about this chapter? Any suggestions for what Draco, Blaise, and Hermione should do for their group hang out session will be considered. I can't wait to hear from everyone, and read your reviews.


	20. Girl Talk

Chp. 20- Girl Talk

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to my faithful reviewers!

Last Time:

"You always use your lips to shut me up every time I'm yelling at you..."

I grin even more at this.

"It's effective, isn't it?"

Draco smirks down at me and tightens his hold upon me.

"Too effective...I was on a rant, and you just kiss me to shut me up. I swear...," Draco started, but my lips cover his again.

I will never know what Draco swore about, because our kiss is hungry and full of heat. We're not breaking apart till we're about to collapse from lack of air...

Now:

Draco starts walking us over to his bedroom while our lips are still attached. I grin at this and follow his lead. He presses me into the door, pushing the huge bulge in his pants into my hips. I groan softly and quickly open the door.

Draco walks us into the middle of the room after shutting the door behind us. He starts to strip me out of my clothes, and pulls his lips apart to trail kisses along my shoulder when it is finally uncovered.

He cups one of my breasts in his hand, massaging it with his expert fingers. I throw my head back, letting loose a loud and throaty moan.

I can feel Draco smirk against my skin and I smile to myself.

"Draco?"

"Yes luv," he asks before trailing kisses along my neck and down to my breasts.

My head clouds as his mouth closes over my other breast.

_Merlin he is good with his hands and mouth...I bet I could climax with him just caressing, sucking, and nibbling on my upper half..._

**Yes you probably could. He really is more fantastic than all the other men put together...No one can compare to him.**

_That is right...He's absolutely perfect, and no one can ever take his place in my heart._

"I t-talked with Blaise, and brough up all of g-getting t-t-t-ogether after classes one day so we can all get to know one another b-b-better...Oh god Draco...That feels so good-d-d-d..."

Draco chuckles at this and I start undressing him as well. Draco pulls his mouth away from my chest after a bit and stares into my eyes. I stare back, stilling all my movement.

"Are you doing this because you feel you have to for me, or because you want to?"

"The second one Draco...As if I would do it just for you," I reply and lightly hit him on his chest with a snort.

Draco laughs loudly at this and pulls me close, placing a kiss upon my forehead.

"Merlin I love you Hermione Granger..."

"And I love you Draco Malfoy..."

"Well aren't I a lucky bastard?"

"Yes you most certaintly are..."

Draco rolls his eyes before kissing me on the lips again. I turn us around and push Draco down on the bed. I can feel the corner of his lips tug upwards at my bold actions, and I straddle his hips as I continue kissing him. Draco quickly removes my skirt and knickers, and that only leaves him clothed.

I will definitely have to change this fact. I pull my lips away and I can feel Draco watching my every move as I undo his belt and unzip his pants. I pull them off along with his boxers, leaving Draco standing at attention before me.

I grin to myself and resituate myself before sliding down upon Draco. He lets out a loud groan as he disappears inside me. Draco grabs my hips, and pushes his hips up till he's buried to the hilt within me.

I shudder before starting a steady pace of sliding up and down on Draco. He helps guide my movements and I can feel his eyes upon my breasts as they bounce with my quick, deep thrusts upon him.

I can feel myself about to climax already, and quicken my pace to meet the end. Draco moans my name as he explodes inside me. I scream his name as I join him in ecstasy.

Draco digs his nails into my sides and I must admit that I love it. I do like it when he's sort of rough with me...Almost like his animalistic urges are taking over, and he can't control himself when he's with me.

I do love bad boys, and guys filled with uncontrollable passion...Which Draco falls into both of these categories.

I like trying new things, and the thrill of doing something different or being surprised.

Finally we're both finished, and I collapse on top of Draco, exhausted. I can feel his arms wrap tightly around my waist, and I smile against his pale, muscular chest. I place a soft kiss upon it before lifting my head to stare up into Draco's silver eyes. They're sparkling at the moment, and I can feel my stomach fill with butterflies at this fact. I love having this effect over Draco...I love it even more than I love the fact that I have a major effect over his arousal.

It makes me feel pretty powerful and amazing when I realize that I can make Draco Malfoy moan and practically beg for sex. He definitely is more amazing in the sack than I could have ever imagined. I'd heard rumors of course through out the years, but never did I think they were true.

Actually the rumors don't do him justice...He's so much _better_ than the rumors.

I can feel myself yawn, and I close my eyes before resting my head upon Draco's chest. He kisses the top of my head before rubbing my back with his hand. I smile even more at this comforting gesture, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep. I don't wake up till the alarm goes off the next morning.

The next several days are spent going to classes, eating, sleeping, going to Hogsmeade to buy books about the Liberato Por Eternal spell, and finally enduring a couple grueling Quidditch practices. I have been researching the spell with every spare second I could find, and I had thankfully found five different books containing the spell that I could purchase at the small bookstore. I had already discussed going to Diagon Alley to look at Flourish and Blotts with Dumbledore as well, and he agreed to let me go this weekend.

The five books I have already would hold me over till then. Draco is jealous of the books which have my undivided attention most of the time, but I promised to make it up to him later on. He grudgingly agreed to allow me to study to my heart's content to the end of the week, and then he was going to demand my undivided attention for the entire weekend. The sacrifices I had to make for a perfect boyfriend...

_Oh who was I trying to kid? I am perfectly content spending all weekend with Draco. I really do miss our fantastic shags at the moment, but the spell really is important to me. The sooner I have it all figured out, the sooner Draco and I can spend all our time together, not worrying about any other men. I will be much happier, resulting in Draco being happier as well._

**He does mean well by pulling you away from your books. You shouldn't be spending all your time with them, and it really isn't horrible spending time with Draco. Actually it is wonderful spending time with him...You get to have earth shattering sex then...**

_Yes that is quite nice...I'll have to make up for my absence these past few days to Draco. Do something extra special for him perhaps._

I decide to think about it later and get back into my book, picking up at the sentence I left off at earlier. Currently I'm in my room, snuggled down under my comforter to keep warm. I've been reading for about two hours now, after I'd changed out of my uniform and into a pair of shorts and a tanktop.

I groan and stretch, deciding to take a short break since my back is killing me. I do a few stretches to crack my back before heading into the bathroom. I use the loo before washing my face. Once I've dried my hands off, I look at my reflection. I've got dark circles under my eyes at the moment from lack of sleep.

I should go to bed early tonight so I'm well rested tomorrow. I'm not going to be getting anything done after today though, because Draco is going to hide my books from me for the weekend. I just know he will...

He's not going to trust me to stay true to my word when it comes to studying, and I can't honestly blame him. I have been known to stick my head into books, and refuse to remove them. It's like a need of mine that I have to do to stay alive. I honestly don't know how people can't study, taking in all the knowledge they could hold. It's like breathing for me...Second nature, and something I must do.

I could probably studying while I was sleeping...That's how much I do it.

It's brought me to where I am today...Head Girl. You don't get to be Head Girl without hard work, dedication, and really good grades. It's been a long seven years, but they've been enjoyable for the most part...Well except the fact that we barely escaped death a few times, mainly Harry. Damn Voldemort...I really hated that man with a passion.

If he were still alive, I'd kill him all over again. He was destroying our wonderful world, and tearing families apart with the horror and destruction he brought. He killed innocent people, even children. That man, if you could call him a man, which I really don't think you can, was a monster. Yes monster was a better term for him.

I head back into my room, and close my book after placing my bookmark in it to hold my page. I'll look to see if I can find Draco, otherwise I'll have to head over to the Gryffindor common room to get some social interactions in before bedtime. I haven't really talked with anyone in almost a week, besides the few words that were necessary here and there. I think I'll go crazy if I don't talk to someone like now...

I check the common room first, but he's not here. I head over to Draco's bedroom, knocking softly and receiving no reply. I bite my lip before opening the door slowly. It's completely void of life, and I frown to myself. Bloody hell...I was hoping he'd be in here.

I go into my room, writing a quick note to Draco about where I was going, and when I'd be back. I grab a ponytail on my way out and as I'm walking through the halls, I put my hair up into a high ponytail.

Finally I'm outside the portrait of the fat lady, and I give her the password so I can get in. She opens up for me and I walk inside, and I can hear some conversation stop as I enter. I look down at my outfit and groan when I realize there's about fourty pairs of male eyes upon me at the moment.

_Bloody hell...I should have changed, but I didn't think about this really. I need to stop forgetting that I have all male attention directed upon me, and I definitely need to stop putting myself in these situations._

**Well it's not really your fault. You honestly don't mean to forgot, but it is something you want to forget. As you said before, you hate the attention.**

_Yes I really do. I can't stand having every guy staring at me like a piece of meat. It really is degrading for me. It's like the only thing that matters is my body and not my mind. Ok let's find Ginny so I can ask her for something to cover up in...Or maybe I'll just chill up in her room where no males are allowed. They can't even get up the stairs without tripping the alarm, which works for me!_

I allow my eyes to travel around the room, avoiding all eye contact. I don't want to give any of the guys any ideas or false hope. Merlin that would just make my day...NOT!

Finally I spot Ginny in the corner with Harry and Ron. She waves once she sees me, motioning me over. I walk over to her, grateful for the distraction. I can feel all eyes following my every move, and I grit my teeth to stop from cursing every male with castration. Maybe if I castrated them, they wouldn't be lusting after me...

I bite my lip to keep from giggling at the thought, and finally I'm next to Ginny.

"Hey Hermione...Did we make plans that I forgot about?"

"No...I just thought I'd come for a visit. Draco's no where to be found, and I was getting bored."

"Oh great. Do you want to head up to my dorm?"

"Yes! That would be wonderful," I reply gratefully.

Ginny laughs at this and says goodbye to the boys before leading the way to her room. I follow her and race up the stairs as quickly as my fairly long legs will allow me. Ginny runs after me, laughing and out of breath when we finally get outside the door leading into the dormitory she shares with four other girls.

It's empty at the moment, which is lucky for us. Ginny flops down upon her bed, and I join her with a smile.

"So what's new?"

I shrug as I stare up at the ceiling.

"Nothing really...I've just been researching a spell that will cut off the unwanted attention of all males I currently find myself the object of affection for."

"Oh is that all," Ginny asks with a snort.

I laugh with her, relishing in the fantastic feeling I have when I talk to Ginny. She understands me wonderfully, and it's so easy to talk with her. She's a wonderful friend to me, and I couldn't ask for more.

She does give really good advice though, especially about boys since she did grow up with six brothers. She was bound to find out more than a fair share of information from them throughout the years.

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow afternoon to hang out with Draco, and I. It would sort of just be a chilling out thing, and we don't have to do anything really..."

"Sure. That sounds great."

_Ok so it's not technically a lie. Draco and I will be there, but so will Blaise...Haha I'm a bloody genius. She's coming, and he's coming...They are going to end up together one way or another. Now I just have to tell Draco to bring up the fact that Blaise has to ask Ginny out after our little get together tomorrow if he isn't convinced already that they're destined to be together. He just needs a little shove in the right direction..._

**You really are a fantastic friend. Ginny is definitely going to be thanking you once they get together after her little anger she has for you interferring. It's for the best though.**

_Otherwise they wouldn't get together. They're both kind of shy when it comes to dating, and I'm happy to help out when it comes to true love. They're perfect for each other, and they haven't realized this fact yet. I have to make sure Ron does nothing to sabotage this relationship either, because I will kill him if he messes up all my hard work._

Ginny and I lay in her bed, talking about classes, boys, and even some new gossip wandering through the halls. I guess Parvati had been seen leaving the second floor broom closet with Dean Thomas, spreading a bunch of insane rumors about the two.

"Parvati and Dean? I always thought Dean was too smart to go for one of Hogwarts' Gossip Queens. She's second in command, right after Lavender."

"Yeah I know. Obviously he's dumber than we originally thought..."

I chuckle at this and look out the window. It's pitch dark outside and I gasp in horror as I turn my attention to the clock. It reads 10:00. I had just spent five hours talking nonstop with Ginny, when I was supposed to be back a hour ago. I told Draco I would be back at nine at the latest. He's going to murder me.

I sit up quickly in bed, and Ginny follow my lead.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I have to go. I told Draco I would be back a hour ago, and he's probably worried."

"I thought you said he wasn't there."

"He wasn't, but I left him a note so he wouldn't worry and freak out. He probably thinks I'm abducted or something. Sorry Ginny. I had a great time tonight though. I'll see you tomorrow at one, right?"

Ginny nods and I race down the stairs. If I run back to the Head common room, I won't be quite so late...Oh I'm still over a hour late, but I guess running will make me less late.

I hear someone near the stairs call my name and I groan as I slow down. I breath a sigh of relief when I see it's Harry. I cross over to him and smile.

"Yeah Harry? I'm in a bit of a hurry..."

"Sorry Hermione. I've been waiting for you to come downstairs again. I just wanted to let you know we're practicing Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday."

I grimace causing Harry to laugh.

"Why so much Harry?"

"Because we have a game next Saturday...A week from tomorrow."

"Oh bloody hell...That's right."

Harry seems surprised that I forgot we had a game. I know he's mentioned it at least five times already, but I don't really pay attention to what he says, especially when it comes to Quidditch.

"Um can I go now?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Sunday at four."

"Ok bye," I yell as I'm already running for the portrait.

I throw the portrait open, and it bangs against the wall in the process. The fat lady curses up a storm behind me, but I barely hear her as the wind rushes past me. I'm running at top speed, not even stopping when my legs burn and I get a stitch in my side. I really should run more often, because I'm really out of shape...

I reach the portrait leading into the Head common room after a couple minutes, sweaty and out of breath. I gasp out the password and jog into the common room. Draco is sitting on the couch, my note in his hand. He looks up when I come into the room, raising an eyebrow at my appearance.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"R-r-an h-here...Didn't realize w-what time it w-was till n-now..."

"Yes...You're a hour late Ms. Granger..."

"S-s-sorry," I gasp out as I bend over, clutching my sides as I try to catch my breath.

"Merlin...Are you going to be alright?"

"F-fine..."

"I can give you CPR if you need it..."

I snap my head up at him and stick my tongue out at him before collapsing on the couch next to him. He wrinkles his nose slightly at my appearance and probably my smell. I am covered in a light sheen of sweat...

I glare slightly at him and he cracks a grin at me.

"I really should be mad at you for leaving me waiting for a whole hour, but I suppose I'm willing to forgive you. I know how girls can be when it comes to talking...You all go on for hours and hours..."

"Bite me," I reply and cross my arms over my chest.

_Bloody men..._

I jump in surprise and scream slightly when I feel Draco bite my shoulder quite roughly. He soothes the teeth marks he's left behind with his tongue after a moment.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You told me to bite you..."

"Yeah...Well I didn't literarily mean bite me you prat."

"Don't ask for what you don't want then..."

I growl at Draco and he smirks at me before smashing his lips upon mine. I'm taken aback for about two seconds before I kiss him back with as much passion as I can. I grip the back of his head with one hand, and let the other tug on his hair slightly.

Draco nips at my bottom lip and I eagerly open my mouth, meeting his tongue in the middle. Our tongue dance together, battling for dominance. After another minute, I allow Draco to win and I feel him smirk almost conceitedly against my lips.

I bite rather roughly on his bottom lip and he jumps in surprise before pushing me down on the couch and covering my body with his. He grinds his hips into mine, eliciting a husky moan from me. Merlin I definitely missed this...

What did you all think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. The little get together with Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise will probably be in the next chapter, but if it's not, it will be in chapter 22. I can't wait to hear from you all. You guys are awesome! Cookies for all you reviewers!


	21. Spending Quality Time With Draco

Chp. 21- Spending Quality Time With Draco

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to my reviewers...

Last Time:

I growl at Draco and he smirks at me before smashing his lips upon mine. I'm taken aback for about two seconds before I kiss him back with as much passion as I can. I grip the back of his head with one hand, and let the other tug on his hair slightly.

Draco nips at my bottom lip and I eagerly open my mouth, meeting his tongue in the middle. Our tongue dance together, battling for dominance. After another minute, I allow Draco to win and I feel him smirk almost conceitedly against my lips.

I bite rather roughly on his bottom lip and he jumps in surprise before pushing me down on the couch and covering my body with his. He grinds his hips into mine, eliciting a husky moan from me. Merlin I definitely missed this...

Now:

Draco is bruising my lips with his rough kisses, but I find that I don't really care.

_Merlin I missed him...I didn't realize how much until I had him back. It was almost as if half of me was missing._

**Yes he's very easy to miss...He has that air about him. He's definitely never going to be forgotten. He's a Malfoy.**

_Yeah I can't forget that fact. He'd be bloody mad if someone forgot about him. I don't think he had any troubles with other women either. It's not very likely they'll forget a guy who's that amazing in bed. Trust me...I know._

I run my hands along Draco's shoulders before sliding them down his back. I place them on his back, pushing him into my body even more than he already is. I rub my hips against Draco's, and he presses his obvious arousal into me even more as he groans loudly into my mouth.

I break my lips away from Draco's and he takes this opportunity to nip along my shoulder and trail kisses along my neck. I lay my head back and sigh with satisfaction. Draco places one of his hands in my hair, threading the strands through the strands before tilting my head back.

His kisses fall over every inch of my neck, and he stops when he's below my ear. He sucks softly on the sensitive skin there, and doesn't stop till he's left a nice love bite behind. I moan his name softly as he bites on the mark he's left on my skin.

Draco's breath falls upon my ear, and I shudder from the warmth. He chuckles softly, tugging on my earlobe before pressing his lips to my ear.

"Merlin I missed you Hermione...I haven't slept very well since you've been researching this bloody spell. You always fall asleep either in the common room or in your own bed. You Ms. Granger, are supposed to be occupying my bed with me..."

I shiver and pull back to stare up into Draco's eyes. He gives me a cheeky grin and I laugh before pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Well Mr. Malfoy...I didn't know it bothered you so much. I'm trying to do this for us. I'm not going to be completely happy till I stop having all those other guys stare at me. I think I could do the spell now if you wanted me to."

Draco shakes his head no before replying, "No...I want you to research everything you can find before you do the spell. I told you that spell is dark and dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you Hermione."

I can feel my eyes fill with tears and I smile at Draco before pulling him close. I rest one of my hands upon his cheek, stroking the smooth, flawless, pale skin before leaning close and covering his lips with mine.

"I love you Draco," I whisper softly before deepening the kiss.

Draco's lips move against mine expertly, and I start unbuttoning his shirt. I push it off his shoulders once I've gotten it undone, and I let it fall to the floor next to the couch. I can feel Draco grin against my neck at my initiating the taking off of clothes.

I run my hands along his chest and abs before undoing the button on his pants. I unzip the zipper and reach my hand inside Draco's boxers. I trace his head with my index finger, causing Draco to swear atrociously. I grin at this and grab him in my hand, slowly stroking him.

I can feel my boyfriend shudder against me, and moan my name softly. I stroke him for a few more minutes, but stop before he cums in his pants. Draco quickly divests me of my clothing, and just before he enters me, I stop him.

"What," Draco asks, curiously.

I give him a dazzling smile before I reply to his question.

"You want to try something else? Against the wall, reverse cowgirl, or anything else you can think of?"

Draco raises an eyebrow in amusement and kisses me on the lips.

"You really are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I couldn't bloody care at the moment what we do...As long as we shag."

I giggle wickedly at this and shift my hips till Draco's outside my entrance. I thrust my hips up and he sinks inside me with a throaty groan. He's breathing heavily and I hear something escape his mouth along the lines of bloody hell...that's fantastic.

I laugh heartily at this and wrap my legs around Draco's waist. He slips out of me, pushing himself back in quite rough and fast.

_Obviously he was sex deprived more than he's ever been before. He's acting like a man who just learned how to breath after not being able to. I didn't know that it would make that big of deal to him that I wasn't in his bed, or shagging him like crazy. I'll have to be more considerate of his feelings. Not reading so late into the night, and sleep in his bed._

**That's a good plan. You have to compromise, otherwise things will never work out. You're a good compromiser...When you want to be!**

_Yes I know I am. Now I should concentrate on giving Draco a fantastic climax. He deserves at least two I think for how wonderful he's been. He let me study my head off, and didn't even complain. I know just what I can do for him after our shag._

I grin to myself and meet Draco's thrusts. I trail kisses up his neck, tugging on his earlobe as well. Draco moans my names softly and pulls my face to his, kissing me fiercely. I smile when I feel his hands cupping my cheeks, pressing my lips fully against his.

I let a moan escape and I feel Draco nibble on my bottom lip. I open my mouth and his tongue slips inside. He trails his tongue on top of mine before running it over every inch of my mouth. I cling to his body, rubbing my hips against his as he kisses me breathless.

He coaxes my tongue to tango with his, and I feel him slip one hand in between our bodies. I feel his hand brush my breast and I moan softly with want. He doesn't stop his hand's descent though. He lets it go even lower and just as I'm wondering what he's doing, he rubs my clit. I shudder with pleasure, crying his name into his mouth.

His lips curve upwards at my moan, and he breaks his lips apart from mine to trail kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. He doesn't stop until he's raining kisses upon my chest. I feel his mouth close around my breast, sucking softly before he trails his tongue around my nipple.

I whimper softly as he caresses me from every which way. His one hand rubbing my clit, his mouth upon my breast, and his cock inside me. He tugs softly on my nipple, being careful so he doesn't hurt me. I let my hands get lost in his locks, and tug on the ends. Draco groans but doesn't stop his tasks.

_Gods yes...He is so getting rewarded after this. He's abso-bloody-lutely fantastic! If I wasn't already shagging him, I'd jump his bones this very minute._

**Yes he's quite generous in bed...He loves to please women. Now you can please him afterwards. Make sure that he will never **_**ever**_** forget you.**

_I love the thought that we'll be together forever, and that he'll never forget me. I just want this spell to be done so we can be together without anything interfering. Everything will be perfect!_

I can feel myself about to fall over the edge, but I'm not about to go unless I take Draco with me. I feel him hit just the right spot, and I dig my nails into his back, earning a growl from Draco. He collapses against me as he spills his seed, unable to contain himself any longer.

I groan out Draco's name as I join him in ecstasy. I rest my head upon Draco's shoulder and close my eyes so all I feel is pleasure. It doesn't take long for both of us to come back to Earth, and Draco strokes my cheek lovingly. I slowly open my eyes, and smile up at him.

Draco grins even more when he sees that I'm smiling at him, and he leans close to kiss me softly on the lips. He pulls back after a minute, and rests his forehead against mine. I stare up into his silver eyes, and let myself get lost in them.

His eyes are absolutely fantastic...They're one of my favorite features of Draco's.

I close my eyes and sigh with satisfaction. A yawn slips from my mouth, and before I know it, I'm asleep. I don't wake till the following morning.

I groan and rub my eyes, before going to rest my hands upon my chest. My hands collide with something solid, and just then I notice a hard, sort of heavy body upon mine. I look down and see messy white blonde locks, causing a smile to break out upon my face.

I can feel Draco's head resting upon my breasts, and his breath tickles me every time he exhales. I giggle quietly to myself, clamping a hand over my mouth so I don't wake Draco. I can feel his morning wood poking me, and I grin wickedly to myself.

_Merlin...He's probably having quite a naughty dream right at this moment...I wonder what exactly he's dreaming about..._

**Perhaps you should wake him up...In an extra special way.**

_That sounds like a fantastic idea...What to do though...Should I do that one thing I was contemplating earlier, or something else?_

As I debate the pros and cons of several options, I try to wiggle myself from beneath Draco. He groans, and presses himself down into my body even more. I groan at the feel of his erection poking me, and the full weight of his body doesn't help either. I tilt his body to the side slightly and slip from under him. Draco curls up on his side, reaching out for my body and its heat even in his sleeping state.

I dodge out of his reach and stand there, just looking at Draco's perfect body, and angelic sleeping face. Once I feel its safe, I kneel next to the couch, pushing a few strands of Draco's hair out of his face. His lips tug upwards and I feel my heart skip a beat.

I resituate Draco, with a small bit of difficulty. Finally when I'm pleased with his upright position on the couch, I settle down on my knees in front of him. I take a deep breath before leaning forward, and taking just the tip of Draco in my mouth.

He stirs slightly, but he doesn't wake. I lean forward some more, and take more of him into my mouth. I slowly pull back before beginning again. This time I swirl my tongue around his head, and I hear him groan softly.

I look up to see if his eyes are open, but they're not. I grin to myself impishly before continuing with my task. It takes Draco about a minute, and finally at about the third time I look up, I see he's awake. He's staring down at me with amazement and unconcealed lust.

My eyes twinkle in merriment at his look, and I smile to myself, never stopping. I reach one of my hands down, massaging Draco's balls as I scrape my teeth along his cock when I pull my mouth back towards his head.

He moans my name softly, and reaches a hand down to get lost in my long blonde locks. He grips my hair, softly and helps guide my motions. I can feel him getting closer by the way his hand tightens its grip upon my hair, and the encouraging groans he gives me. I tug softly on his balls, and swirl my tongue around his head, and this is his undoing.

"Gods Hermione..."

Draco's eyes close and he cums inside my mouth. I keep my mouth around him, swallowing every drop until he's finished. He lets one final grunt out at the end, and his grip which had tightened even more, slackens now.

I pull my lips away with an audible smack, and lick my lips. Draco growls before grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap. I grin innocently at my boyfriend, straddling his lap at the moment. He grins devilishly at me before slipping a hand into my hair, and smashing my lips against his fiercely.

I groan and kiss him back eagerly, letting my right hand rest upon his jaw. His lips devour mine, kissing passionately and enthusiastically. I press myself against Draco's body, wrapping my other arm around his neck, keeping him close to me. Our bodies are completely pressed against one another, and I can already feel Draco getting hard beneath me again.

I grind my hips into his as he nibbles on my bottom lip. I quickly open my mouth, meeting his tongue as it slips through my open mouth. His tongue strokes mine with expertise moves, and I shudder against him when his tongue gives me the shivers.

Draco tangles into my hair, pressing my lips against his even more. I can feel his fingers threading through my hair, twirling a strand around one of his fingers before resting his hand at the nape of my neck. I break my lips apart from Draco's when I'm getting woozy from lack of breathing. Draco doesn't stop kissing me though, and starts kissing along my jaw and down my neck. He lets one of his arms wrap around my waist, and rests his hand on my bum. I feel him nibble at my pulse point near my ear as he sinks himself inside me.

I throw my head back, letting out a throaty moan at the feel of Draco inside me. I keep my one arm around Draco's neck, letting it rest on the couch behind him. The other hand I let get lost in his messy hair, letting the strands of his fine hair slip through my fingers.

Draco helps me guide on and off of him, never removing his lips from my body. At the moment he's leaving a nice love bite behind on my shoulder. I keep moving since Draco's concentrating on my love bite he's leaving. Every once in awhile he'll thrust up and slide in even farther than before.

As a matter of fact, he does just that at this very moment. I gasp in surprise before moaning.

"Merlin Draco..."

He pulls back from my shoulder and inspects his work. He squeezes my bum once he's done inspecting and I jump slightly in surprise. He chuckles in amusement before pulling me close again.

He presses his lips quickly against mine before pulling back. Our foreheads are touching, and his lips are just millimeters from mine. I can feel his breath falling upon my lips as I grind my hips into Draco's.

"You are absolutely amazing Hermione..."

I feel my eyes sparkle with happiness, and stare into Draco's eyes. I can see him smile widely at me, and I press my lips softly against his.

"You're pretty fantastic yourself."

Draco grins wickedly at me before replying, "That was a marvelous way to wake up this morning..."

I grin to myself and press myself closer to Draco.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Baby I loved it..."

I laugh at this, and Draco joins me. Finally I settle down a bit, and smile to myself.

_I knew Draco would love my little surprise. I'm glad he liked it, and he seems quite happy that I woke him up. It's only nine and I thought he'd groan about being awoken so early on Saturday morning, but obviously he didn't care because of the nice way he was woken up. I'll have to remember that from now on..._

**Yes. It's a useful piece of information. You know what he likes, or should I say what he **_**loves**_**...**

_I always learn something new about Draco, and I love that fact. I'm always discovering quirks about him, or things he really likes. I want to know everything about him, and I don't care if it takes the rest of my life to find everything out. In fact that sounds absolutely amazing..._

I look at Draco and see him staring at me. He slowly closes the space between our lips and I press my lips tenderly against his. I know we're both getting close, so I quicken my pace, and Draco thrusts his hips up to meet mine, driving himself deeper within me each time.

I feel myself lose control, and I stop my movement as waves of ecstasy wash over my body. I hear Draco groan, into my mouth, and he joins me, stilling his movements as well. I collapse against Draco's chest as I keep kissing him. Draco moans my name against my lips as my walls massage him.

We break our lips apart when we reached the end, and I slowly open my eyes to stare lovingly at Draco. He returns the look, stroking my cheek as he stares at me. I can feel butterflies flying around in my stomach, and I quite like the feeling. Draco kisses my cheek softly before nuzzling the skin with his nose. I sigh with satisfaction, and hold my boyfriend even tighter.

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the update. The group meeting/setup is going to be in the next chapter, so look forward to that. Ginny and Blaise have no idea they're being setup by their best friends. Well I can't wait to read everyone's reviews. You guys are awesome!


	22. No Time to Waste

Chp. 22- No Time to Waste

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock my socks.

Last Time:

I look at Draco and see him staring at me. He slowly closes the space between our lips and I press my lips tenderly against his. I know we're both getting close, so I quicken my pace, and Draco thrusts his hips up to meet mine, driving himself deeper within me each time.

I feel myself lose control, and I stop my movement as waves of ecstasy wash over my body. I hear Draco groan, into my mouth, and he joins me, stilling his movements as well. I collapse against Draco's chest as I keep kissing him. Draco moans my name against my lips as my walls massage him.

We break our lips apart when we reached the end, and I slowly open my eyes to stare lovingly at Draco. He returns the look, stroking my cheek as he stares at me. I can feel butterflies flying around in my stomach, and I quite like the feeling. Draco kisses my cheek softly before nuzzling the skin with his nose. I sigh with satisfaction, and hold my boyfriend even tighter.

Now:

I don't want to ever let Draco go, but I know I eventually must. I groan loudly before starting to pull away from his warm, muscular, all _mine_ body of his. Draco's not having any of it though, and pulls me right back to him, holding me even tighter than before. He grabs my chin and smashes my lips against his.

I whimper softly before losing myself completely in our kiss. Draco lets his other hand rest on my jaw, stroking the skin with one finger, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I press myself closer to Draco, resituating myself on his lap to get more comfortable. Draco groans softly as I accidentally rub against him, and I can feel him starting to grow hard. I pull my lips away from his with an audible smack and stare at him with dazed eyes.

His eyes stare back at me, dark as coal and full to the brim with lust.

_I would snicker to myself, but I don't think it'd be good for my health...Draco would probably snog me to within an inch of my life._

**That doesn't sound like a bad punishment. Does it? If you think it does, then there is something seriously wrong with you. You're bloody Godlike boyfriend wanting to snog you senseless...You might be a lesbian if you don't like that...You were considering going lesbian when you broke up...**

_Hey...Don't call me a lesbian. I do love Draco, and you bloody well know that. We don't have time for a mind blowing snog if we want to get ready for our group 'date' with Blaise and Ginny. Why do you think I woke him up so early?_

**I'm just saying...Maybe you preferred girls, and there's nothing wrong with that at all. In fact, that would make for some steamy dreams for you to have. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind your desires if you shared them with him...In fact he'd probably want to watch you and another girl together...**

_Ok get out of my head...I need to get back to Draco now you crazy conscience. Honestly, what are you thinking?_

I tune myself out, and concentrate fully on Draco. He's staring at me with his seductive smirk, and I can feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. God that smirk can make a girl do anything in the world...and that's quite deadly ammunition he has. His smile does even more to me than his smirk, and it scares me sometimes.

I love Draco completely, and I'd do anything for him. Did we fall in love too quickly for everything to last and be real? Or are we just in love so fast because we're meant to be?

It's enough to make any person's head spin, even if they don't have a bloody gorgeous man wanting to jump their bones. Draco looks ready to pounce, ready to catch his prey...Me...

I have to think fast if I want to detour his lust till later tonight. We really should be getting ready for our intervention we're hosting for Blaise and Ginny...It's for their good, and our own. How good would it look if they walked in while we were shagging like crazy? They'd never come back again...In fact, they probably wouldn't be able to look at us without every one of us turning a bright shade of red. Well maybe not Draco...He'd probably be totally calm about everything.

Merlin why do relationships have to be so confusing? I mean Draco and I used to fight like cats and dogs, and we went from being enemies to lovers pretty quickly. I just wish things weren't ever so complicated. I love Draco sooo much, and I don't care about our past really. The past is the past for a reason...To make way for the future. Draco and I have to be together in the future. I believe this with my whole heart, because if we're not, I think I'll die without him by my side.

I've grown to love everything about him, and I've given him my entire self, willingly, in exchange for having his heart. I think we'll both die without one another...It's a dreary thought, but true. We're sort of like Romeo and Juliet, because our families are enemies kind of since I'm a Muggleborn witch and Draco's a Pureblood. The Malfoys have always hated Muggles and Mudbloods...It's a foul word, but I've heard it too often not to know it.

Draco's smirk used to get my blood boiling back when we were younger too, but not in a very good way. Not like it does now. It's a gentler smirk, and he looks even more handsome to me when he smiles.

Never in my younger years could I have imagined that Draco and I would be together, or that he would ever grace me with a genuine smile. Now both things have come true and I'm so happy about them.

Sure we fight occasionally, or should I say we get in heated discussions? We've had a couple doozies, but ever couple is going to encounter at least a dozen fights or so. Maybe we'll fight a bit more than that, because we're both quite stubborn and want our ways all the time. We always work it out though, so it's nothing to really worry about...

Although that last fight we had was a real big one. We resolved it though, so we should be fine for a bit. I just can't stand if Draco's the old way he was before we officially got together anymore. That's the Draco I've always hated, and probably always will.

It's not very easy to forget the horrible things your first enemy did to you...But I can forgive Draco and move on now because we have a wonderful future in store for us.

I hope with all my heart that I'll grow old with Draco, and have his children. I want the whole white picket fence dream house with two point five kids...Even though having two and a half children is impossible. I want everything a woman can dream of for a fantastic future, with a Malfoy.

I know it may sound crazy to outsiders, and our school mates, but I really couldn't care. I'm a woman in love, head over heels in fact.

Maybe we'll have even more than two kids...Maybe we'll have four or five. I've always wanted lots of children, because I really love kids. I always have, and always will.

When a baby, just a random baby, looks up at you and smiles, your heart squeezes and you break out in a smile too. Now imagine if that baby was your child, and they smiled at you. It would mean so much more to you, and that child would make your world worth living in if nothing else goes right.

Plus the fact that any children we had would be half Draco, and half me. That thought sends shivers down my spine.

I can just see a small boy with straight, messy brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. I can see a baby girl with blonde curls, a toothless grin, and big brown eyes that would make anyone's heart melt.

Each child would be perfect, and some of them would even look like me without my veela genes intact. They'd look sort of like my old self, while some of them would be a mixture of how I am, and how Draco is. I know they'll all be smart, and mostly studious...I really need to work on Draco studying more and not just flying through life without caring, but that's a feat for another time.

_I really can't wait till we graduate, and we're finally together for real. After we leave these walls, our relationship will be put to the ultimate test. Surviving in the real world. We'll be able to see if we can make it, or if we'll crash and burn. I'm hoping it's the former, but you never know till it's done._

**That's true. Perhaps you should dream so much till you know it's going to become a reality. It will only crush you more if your dreams crash and burn, along with your relationship. You barely survived when he broke up with you a couple days ago...before all this dreaming. What happens if it happens for real after you graduate, and he doesn't come back to you?**

_I die with a broken heart...That or some man will bring me out of my depression. Maybe I'll grow up a spinster, with fifteen cats, who are my only friends. Honestly, how can I tell what's going to happen in the future? I'm not psychic...and even if I was, I don't think I'd want to know. I want to take this journey, and make it the ride of my life. If I have to get off in later, I'll worry about it at that time._

I look into Draco's eyes, and realize that he's managed to lay me down on the couch and cover my body with his. He must have done it when I was daydreaming and thinking. Damn he's making this difficult.

Once he sees that I'm paying attention to him again, he grins and starts kissing along my jaw. I feel my breath catch in my throat, and this is what really pulls me into reality.

I have to stop this now, or we'll never get ready in time for Ginny and Blaise.

"Draco," I say softly, pushing him away slightly.

When this doesn't work, I growl to myself and start rolling us over so I'm on top. Maybe if I'm lying on top of him, I can climb off and get some distance between us. Clear our heads...

Draco doesn't want to give up his spot though, and this turns into a battle between us. One minute we're lying on the couch, battling for the top spot, and the next, we're lying on the floor.

Draco lands on top of me, knocking the air right out of me. I gasp for air and Draco lifts himself off of me slightly, so I can breathe again. He's staring at me, concerned at my well-being. Finally I'm able to breathe and I look down at our bodies tangled together.

I start snickering, and before I know it, Draco and I are laughing loudly at this hilarious turn of events. It takes us almost fifteen minutes to settle down, and I'm happy to see that Draco's lost interest in shagging at this moment in time.

That's good for me, because now we really need to get going. It's already ten thirty, and Blaise and Ginny will probably be here around twelve. We need to shower, get dressed, and strategize over what exactly we're going to do before they show up.

That doesn't give us much time left over...So I need to get our bums in gear.

"Draco...We have to get showered and dressed like now. Then before our guests arrive, we need to talk over what exactly we're going to do to get them together."

Draco groans and stands up, before offering me his hand. I take it with a smile, and he pulls me up with ease. I land in his arms, and I'm pressed against his chest.

"I don't want to shower and get dressed, or entertain guests...I just want to shag you all day and all night..."

I narrow my eyes and pull back to stand two feet away from Draco, my hands upon my hips.

"Draco Malfoy! You're going to do as I tell you to, otherwise you'll be sleeping with yourself in your bed, and you can look forward to pleasing yourself for the next few weeks..."

He pales slightly at my statement, and I can see I'm going to win this round. He growls slightly before nodding his head in approval. I grin at this before closing the space between us, and pecking him on the lips.

I pull back and stare up at him with doe eyes. I lay my hand upon his cheek and smile even more when he leans into my touch.

"I promise that we'll be alone tonight, and we'll finish where we left off this morning. Once we've gotten our best friends together, we will only have to worry about ourselves. Just Draco and Hermione...Okay?"

Draco nods before slipping a hand into my hair and pulling my face towards his. I allow him to cover my lips with his, and I meet his lips in the middle. His kiss is soft and passionate, leaving tingles running from my head to my toes for almost an hour after our snog.

We pull apart several minutes later, goofy smiles plastered on our faces. I slip my hand into Draco's and pull him towards the bathroom. He follows without a problem, and closes the door behind us once we're inside our joint bathroom.

I start the shower, and we both get in. Draco allows me to start my shower first, and he takes this time to watch me. I just smile as I wash my body and wet my hair. I can feel his eyes sweeping every curve of my body, not letting anything go unseen.

I massage my melon scented shampoo into my scalp and once it's all lathered up, I step back to allow Draco to wash up. As I lean against the shower wall, being careful not to get shampoo all over it, I stare over at Draco. His body is so lean but it's muscular too.

His limbs are long and his face is aristocratic. His fingers are long and elegant, made to play an instrument such as a piano. I can see him stroking the keys delicately, making beautiful music without even trying hard. His fingers are part of his magic, and he uses them to his advantage to help him pleasure women...Not that I'm complaining if I'm going to be the recipient...

Now if we're talking about some other girl that he's pleasuring, then there's going to be a problem. I know he's experienced when it comes to the ladies, but I really don't want to think about that part. I know it doesn't really seem fair since I've slept with a few men in my life besides him, but no where as close as the amount Draco as.

I really don't want to know how many women he's slept with since he lost his virginity, because that will just break my heart. I know it has to be in the mid-two digit numbers, but I only have a guesstimate. It might be too high, and it might be way too low, but it's enough for me.

Draco moves out of the way so I can wash the shampoo out and put some conditioner into my hair. I let it sit for two minutes before rinsing that out as well. I'm finished with my shower, so I kiss Draco on the cheek softly before pulling back. He gives me a lopsided grin that gets my heart racing overtime.

"See you in twenty?"

I nod my head and make my way out of the shower. I grab a fluffy white towel, wrapping it around my slender body before heading into my bedroom. The first thing I grab is my wand, waving it at my hair and saying a silent spell to dry my hair.

Once I'm satisfied that it's as dry as it can get, I make my way over to my wardrobe. I throw the doors open and start rummaging through the clothes, trying to find what I'm going to wear for today.

**Something that makes you look innocent, so your friends don't seem so suspicious of you...Ginny will want to tear you from limb to limb because of your intervention when she realizes she's been set up. So put on a completely innocent look, and fake not knowing till they've completely hit it off. Then you may take credit where it's due...**

_Good plan. So nothing that seems like I've been plotting their future relationship...Damn...I was so going to wear my I've been plotting your getting together for a week now shirt and pants outfit..._

**Well you don't have to be so sarcastic...That's my job. Not many people can say they have a sarcastic conscience...**

_Maybe that's a good thing..._

I grab a couple things out before shaking my head no. Draco will be there, so I want to look good, but so will our guests, so I need to look innocent. I need something completely innocent yet adorable looking.

That shouldn't be too hard, right?

It's actually harder than it seems. Finally I think I've found something that will suit both purposes. I slip on a pair of cream lace thongs and pull my black, gray, and cream plaid skirt on. I grab out a cream silk tank top and slip that on without even worrying about a bra. The top hugs my body like a second skin and has a scoop neck, showing off just a small amount of cleavage. The skirt has pleats and hits my leg about seven inches above my knees. It almost makes me look like a Catholic school girl, except a little more seductive than your average pigtailed girl in uniform.

I smile to myself and slip on a pair of black strappy stiletto heels that add three inches to my height, making me exactly six feet tall...It's odd for me to be this tall, but I've grown used to it.

I sit down at my vanity and start grabbing make-up. I apply a small amount of blush on my cheeks, some mascara, eyeliner, gray eye shadow, and bronzer on, and end with some light pink gloss onto my lips. I brush through my hair to get out any snarls that may be there, and I stand up to look at myself.

My lips curve up and I'm grinning at myself in the mirror. I look good!

I know Draco will like how I look today, and that's important to me. I like when he's crazy about my outfits, because they we shag like mad because we want each other so much.

I could be on the runway today if I wanted...Pretty amazing huh?

I've got the body for it, but it's not something I would even really consider. I'm intelligent, and I want to do something more than that, like find a cure for an illness or figure out something like nuclear fission. I don't want to just be another pretty face.

People would probably take me more seriously with my old body and looks, but I guess I'll just have to deal with what life's dealt me now that I'm of age. I'm going to look like this for the rest of my life, so people are going to have to get used to it. A smart, beautiful woman can me intimidate at times, but obviously Draco's ok with it. He's known I was intelligent since we were eleven, and he used to tease me about it. Not that it really mattered, because back then I just told myself he was jealous of my good grades.

I think he embraces the fact that I'm smart and able to be a good conversationalist now. He's kind of got to if he wants to be with me. I'm his equal when it comes to intelligence.

We're Head Boy and Girl after all...That's got to mean something, right?

Maybe I'm good looking, or great in bed, but those aren't the only reasons Draco's dating me. We're in love, and I was quite independent before Draco was in the picture.

I don't need a man per say to be happy. I'm a strong, independent, intelligent woman in the twenty-first century. I would love to be swept off my feet like the next romantic girl in line, or have a knight in shining armor come to my rescue, but before I was fine with rescuing myself as needed. I think Draco will fit into my knight in shining armor picture, even if he would be a dark knight...

Well what did you all think of the chapter? I decided that the get together will be the next chapter because I was running out of room to type it in since I started writing and this is what came out. It's informative, and should give you more insight into the relationship that is Draco and Hermione. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from everyone!!


	23. Getting Caught Red Handed

Chp. 23- Getting Caught Red-Handed

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best...

Last Time:

I think he embraces the fact that I'm smart and able to be a good conversationalist now. He's kind of got to if he wants to be with me. I'm his equal when it comes to intelligence.

We're Head Boy and Girl after all...That's got to mean something, right?

Maybe I'm good looking, or great in bed, but those aren't the only reasons Draco's dating me. We're in love, and I was quite independent before Draco was in the picture.

I don't need a man per say to be happy. I'm a strong, independent, intelligent woman in the twenty-first century. I would love to be swept off my feet like the next romantic girl in line, or have a knight in shining armor come to my rescue, but before I was fine with rescuing myself as needed. I think Draco will fit into my knight in shining armor picture, even if he would be a dark knight...

Now:

I take one last look at myself before nodding in approval.

_Get ready to eat your heart out Draco Malfoy...I don't know if I should look this good if we're going to be alone, because he might pounce on me, but what can a girl do? _

**Oh come off it...Like you wouldn't enjoy it if he pounced on you and proceeded to shag you senseless. You'd love every bloody minute of it and don't you dare try to deny it!**

_Okay...I would, but that doesn't mean we have time for messing around at the moment. We have business to get down to and only about an hour to get it all done in. We need to go over every detail before Blaise and Ginny arrive so we have everything under control and figured out. I don't want to just pull stuff out of my bum and go with the flow. I'm more of a plan person thank you!_

I shake my head to stop the conversation I'm holding with myself before heading towards my door. I open it and strut into the common room. Draco's sitting on the arm of the couch at the moment, and he looks up when I walk into the room.

His mouth drops, and his eyes widen. His eyes sweep over my body before he closes his mouth and whistles at me. I can see his eyes darkening already, which is not something I want to see at this moment.

I need to divert his attention to something else, so he doesn't pounce on me like I think he might.

"Let's discuss strategies..."

Draco groans and pouts to himself, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. I pat his leg sympathetically before sitting down on the other side of the couch. Draco gives me looks of want, and I feel my stomach fill with butterflies. Merlin he's gorgeous when he pouts...

"I know Draco...Just think...We'll have tonight all to ourselves, and we can do anything your heart desires..."

Draco perks up considerably at this, and takes a seat on the couch as well. Thankfully away from me...I don't think he trusts himself around me at the moment, but I don't blame him. He looks gorgeous without even trying, and I can feel myself become flustered.

_Damn! Why do I have to be with such a bloody gorgeous man? He's so hard to resist...I would love nothing more than to jump his bones at this very moment, but I simply mustn't...I need to have self-control!_

**Are you sure what you want at this moment is self-control? I'd rather being shagging a gorgeous man at this very moment...**

_No I must not give into my wants...I am stronger than I seem. Draco and I will just have to wait till tonight when there's time to shag each other senseless...We must concentrate on our best friends at the moment. Once they're together, we'll just have to worry about ourselves from this point on._

**Party pooper...You always have to rain on the parade...**

I decide to ignore my conscience, and rub my hands together as I get ready to go over some possible plans. Draco's still looking at me with blatant, unabashed lust in his eyes.

"Draco..."

My voice sounds husky but thankful Draco doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn't let on. I clear my throat to get his attention, and also to get rid of the husky tone in my voice.

Finally, when I trust myself to speak again, I do just that now that I've got Draco's undivided attention. Sure his eyes are still dark, but I'll take care of that fact with boring conversation.

That always seems to work...

"Okay so what we need to decide before Blaise and Ginny get here is the agenda and plans for today. What were you thinking?"

Draco shrugs before replying, "I was just going to let this go with the flow and whatever happened, happened."

I shake my head at his obliviousness...He is so not getting how important this is for us and our friends. Leave everything to fate? I think not...

"How about no? I want to get a plan set up so we know how we're going to get our friends together. I'm not a go with the flow girl Draco...Honestly, who do you think I am?"

Draco groaned before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples with each of his index fingers. I could tell I was giving him a major headache, but he'll get over it later when I shag his brains out. He won't be complaining then, even if I was a pain in his arse earlier...

"Must we go over every stinking detail Hermione? Just come up with a general plan and let things fall into place, because you can't control everything...Our time could be better spent shagging, or at least snogging passionately..."

I place my hand over my heart, truly wounded by Draco's words.

_How could he say that to me? That really hurt! How dare he insinuate that I can't plan and control things. I know my best friend, and I know how to work this situation. Okay so I can't control Blaise really, but if I know Ginny, which I do...Then it's in the bag. I just need to work off her and the rest will work itself out. He really did insult my intelligence and planning skills with that criticism of his. He can stick his shagging and snogging up his bum for all I care. Bloody prat!!_

**He wasn't trying to insult you darling...Well at least I don't think he was...Who knows? Don't get all huffy at him though, otherwise everything will go horribly during your 'double date' today. Just smooth things over for now, and if you must, yell at him furiously later...Although that gets rid of your wonderful shagging plans later.**

_Yeah well I don't want to shag him after his hurtful and sexist comments. Am I only good for snogging and shagging to him? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean all I want is to shag and snog him...I have a mind, and I like to use it thank you very much you pretentious pig..._

I cross my arms over my chest and huff in indignation. Draco groans before grabbing my arm, and pulling me closer. I try to push him away, but he's having none of it. I keep my gaze away from his though, even if he does force me to sit on his lap. I know Draco's gritting his teeth in annoyance, because let's face it...

He gets so mad if someone's not paying attention to him. Well good!! That's what he deserves...

Draco grabs my chin in his hands, gently at first, but when I try to pull it out of his grip, he grabs it roughly this time. He turns my head till I'm staring directly at him. I look up at the ceiling as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world, and I hear Draco growl something under his breath.

"What was that?"

I glare down at him, my eyes narrowing angrily. I heard perfectly well what he said, but I want to see if he's man enough to say it out loud in front of me.

"I said you're a bloody pain in my arse witch...Why must you get huffy over every single thing?"

I can feel my eyes fill with angry tears at his accusation that this is my fault. He's totally turning this argument around.

"How dare you Draco? How dare you? This is your fault you stupid prat...Don't even try to put this all on me...You're at fault, not me!"

Draco's eyes widen before they too narrow. His grip on my chin tightens more and I can feel myself wince inwardly at his grip, but I don't give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurts.

"This is not my fault...You always take everything so personally and to heart. Why must you always start an argument with me?"

I can feel my blood start to boil, and I slap his hand away from my chin, as hard as I possibly can. I can hear the sound ring in my ears, and Draco instantly relinquished his hold upon my chin.

"Don't even try to say it's my fault...Of course I'm going to take some crack at my personality personally...How stupid can you get? Plus you act as if I'm supposed to be your personal sex slave or something...Um hello! I'm a person you arse. I already agreed to shag you later today, letting you decide to do whatever you wanted tonight, but no...Since you have a penis, you have to have sex 24/7...I was being more than generous with my offer, but now I'm receding it because frankly you're pissing me off royally Draco Malfoy!"

I start getting up from his lap, but Draco's not letting me get away that easily.

"I was not making a crack at your personality...I was trying to tell you that sometimes you have to leave things up to fate, and that you can't always plan everything...Did you plan on us getting together? I think not...And hello...You want me as much as I want you, so don't even try to say that just because I have a penis that I'm the only one who wants to shag all the time. And you can't recede your offer because I'm not giving it back!"

Before I can scream back at him once I recover from my shock, Draco covers my lips in a passionate snog. I melt at his touch, snogging him back with fever. Draco groans before throwing me down on the couch, covering my body with his. I gasp softly at his aggressiveness before wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling his body as close as it can get to mine.

Draco bites down on my lower lip, quite roughly I might add, and slips his tongue in between my lips once I open them slightly. I thread my fingers through the hair close to the nape of his neck, kissing Draco back with everything I've got.

He grinds his hips into mine, eliciting a throaty moan from me. I grind my hips against his, and I can feel him harden slightly against me with a husky groan.

We're so busy with snogging each other senseless that we're not paying attention to our surroundings...That is until I hear a whistle and someone chuckle. Draco continues snogging me, oblivious to our audience. I quickly push Draco off me, and look up at our intruder.

Blaise is smirking at us, his hands in his pocket, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Did I come at a bad time? You did say twelve, didn't you? Shall I come back in a half hour, so you can continue with your mating frenzy? Although I suggest you try it _without_ the clothes on..."

My cheeks flush a dark pink, and I quickly sit up, trying to fix my hair so it looks at least halfway presentable. I'm sure it's got the mussed look...The one you get right after shagging that says you just got lucky. I lick my lips, and realize they're already quite swollen.

"Hello Blaise. How are you today?"

Blaise flings himself into the sofa across from us before bursting out in deep masculine laughter. I look over at Draco and glare at him, but all he does is grin good naturedly at me.

_Bloody Slytherins..._

"So was that the entertainment for today? I'm not really into voyeurism, but hey to each their own..."

I can feel my cheeks burn at his comment, and I want to die from humiliation...

_Please Merlin...Let me sink into the floor and never have to face Blaise again! He's going to enjoy teasing me about this moment for the rest of my life.  
Draco doesn't even care. Damn him...It's all his fault. If he hadn't snogged me, we wouldn't have got caught trying to have sex with our clothes on. I thank Merlin that we did have our clothes on though. I would have murdered my boyfriend if Blaise had seen me naked._

**You'll be fine dear. I'm sure Blaise won't hold it over your head for the **_**rest **_**of your life...Maybe just the rest of this year...**

_Oh...That's really a reassuring thought...NOT!_

I try to regain my composure before speaking again. I take a deep breath before smoothing my skirt and crossing my right leg over my left.

"No that is not the entertainment Blaise...Draco just happens to be an animal, and he can't keep his paws to himself. Please excuse him."

Blaise chuckles before bursting out in laughter. He has to clutch his sides...That's how hard he happens to be laughing. I look over at Draco with a grin on my face, and see he's glaring at me. This makes me grin even more.

I give my hair a toss before turning my attention back to our one guest. The other has yet to show. I look up at the clock across the room and see it's two after twelve. Where is Ginny?

The object of my thoughts appears just then in our common room, quite breathless.

"Sorry I'm late...What's all the commotion?"

Ginny takes in Blaise practically rolling around in laughter, tears in his eyes. I think he's going to pee in his pants from laughing so much. If he does, he'll be cleaning it up!

Her eyes widen and I can see she's about to hightail it out of there. I stand up and start running over to block the portrait so she can't escape. My legs, being much longer than hers', get me over there before she does. She glares up at me, and places her hands upon her hips.

I give her a reassuring smile before guiding her over to the couch Blaise happens to be sitting on. She'll thank me for this later...

Blaise instantly sobers up when he sees our other guest. I push Ginny down next to him before taking my seat on the opposite side of the couch than Draco.

"What a coincidence that you're both here...I didn't realize that we'd told you both to come on the same day...Oh well..."

Both of them glare at their respective best friends. Draco stares Blaise down, while I stare Ginny down. Finally they recede from their glaring positions and look warily over at one another.

Ginny breaks their gaze first, and timidly looks towards the portrait hanging on the wall beyond Blaise's head.

Blaise looks over at me with some small annoyance before sighing slightly. He obviously realizes that there's nothing he can do about this situation, and that he's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

This is good...They're giving in quite easily, which makes this easier on Draco and I...Well more like just me, because Draco just wants to go with the flow. I have some plans set up for this afternoon, even if Draco isn't privy to them.

Well I'm leaving the chapter there because I can. What did you all think of this chapter? I will have more of the get together in the next chapter, and it could quite possibly go into chapter twenty-five. I'm not exactly sure yet, but I know that you're all going to love it. Please leave me a review so I know what you all thought of this chapter. It's quite hilarious, especially when Blaise walked in on them.


	24. Confessions and Concernment

Chp. 24- Confessions and Concernment

_Hermione's Thoughts_

**Hermione's Conscience**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty-three!

Last Time:

Both of them glare at their respective best friends. Draco stares Blaise down, while I stare Ginny down. Finally they recede from their glaring positions and look warily over at one another.

Ginny breaks their gaze first, and timidly looks towards the portrait hanging on the wall beyond Blaise's head.

Blaise looks over at me with some small annoyance before sighing slightly. He obviously realizes that there's nothing he can do about this situation, and that he's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

This is good...They're giving in quite easily, which makes this easier on Draco and I...Well more like just me, because Draco just wants to go with the flow. I have some plans set up for this afternoon, even if Draco isn't privy to them.

Now:

Blaise looks over at Draco, taking his eyes off the blushing Ginny beside him. Ginny's cheeks had been burning bright red when Blaise's eyes had managed to keep themselves upon her form. She gives a soft sigh of relief that I'm sure I am the only one who hears before she starts glaring at me yet again. I give her a smile before turning to Blaise, who had been talking.

"Honestly Draco…How could you sign us up for this?"

Draco grins over at me before turning back to his best friend.

"Hermione's very persuasive when she wants to be…"

I heard Blaise scoff and say something that sounded distinctly like 'Persuasion my arse. More like shagging…' before crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

_Okay let's bring up a common interest amongst us all….Quidditch!_

**That's a brilliant idea girl. They all love Quidditch, so it's going to be easy to get them to talk about it.**

_I know….I'm amazing…._

I smile over at our guests before saying casually, "Who's excited for our first Quidditch match? I believe it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor, isn't it?"

Everyone perks up considerably at the word Quidditch. The boys start getting into a heated discussion about teams I've never heard of, completely leaving Ginny and I out of the loop. I growl slightly to myself before elbowing Draco in his side. He immediately stops talking, rubbing his side as he glares heatedly at me.

I simper at his reaction before giving him a look telling him he'd better include Ginny and I, otherwise he's going to be sleeping alone for quite some time. He obviously gets my message because he turns to Ginny awkwardly before asking, "So who's your favorite team Ginny?"

Ginny blushes slightly as we all turn to look at her. She quickly says, "The Chudley Cannons," before closing her mouth. Draco and Blaise looked disgusted at her team, and I can see her quickly getting angry.

"The Chudley Cannons? Are you serious Weasley?"

"Yes I am Malfoy….They're a really good team. Just because they haven't been champions in the past decade or so doesn't mean that they're not good. Have you noticed how well the Chasers work together? And the Keeper is brilliant at guarded the hoops."

"Yeah well the Seeker is bloody awful," Blaise comments.

Ginny turns to glare over at him, her previous blushing period forgotten. "He is not! Sure he's no Viktor Krum, but he's still a decent Seeker. Have you ever been to a Chudley game?"

"No thank Merlin. I'd be bored to tears within minutes. It's always going to be a one-sided game with the Chudley Cannons losing…"

Ginny's glare turns fierce at his words. I gulp slightly, fearing they might start tearing each other apart. What the hell was going on? Was I supposed to stop them or let them keep on yelling at one another?

When I look over at Draco for support, I saw him staring at Ginny and Blaise, enraptured with their vicious and heated argument.

"Honestly Weasley…Why do you pick teams with no skill? I thought you were smarter than that…."

"Oh yeah? Well I thought you were smarter than to get lost in the mainstream thought of wizards. It's the lesser known teams that win out in the end," Ginny retorts at him, sniffing in what I think is superiority.

_Okay I so need to do something before they start getting even more into their argument. I'm afraid someone's going to get hurt._

**Yes and by the looks of it, it's going to be Blaise…**

_Yes I didn't want to subject him to the famous Weasley temper…That's one thing that could seriously put him off her…Damn!_

I clear my throat to try and get the two people fighting to look over at me. But they don't seem to hear me if their continuing their fight was any indication. I look back over at Draco, who shrugs at me before turning back to the fight. I roll my eyes before sticking my fingers in my mouth and whistling loudly.

The fighting immediately ceases at that and I give everyone a smile as they turn towards me.

"Oi! Listen up…I have another idea. I want to play Truth or Dare."

The two boys look at each other cluelessly, and I resist the urge to smack myself in the forehead. Did they honestly not know what Truth or Dare was? Merlin were boys dense, or what?

"It's a popular game for teens to play. Just watch and learn. Truth or Dare Ginny?"

Ginny gives me a grin before replying with Truth. I bite my lower lip, trying to think of something to ask her.

"What's your goal once you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I want to be a Healer…."

"Okay so that's pretty much the gist of the game. Now since Ginny answered my question, she gets to ask someone else Truth or Dare. Dare is something that she has you do that you probably won't want to do, but you have to."

The boys nod in understanding as Ginny asks Draco Truth or Dare. He pales considerably at her question and turns to look at me. I hold up my hands and sit back, letting the game take care of itself.

"Um Truth?"

"Alright. What exactly are you plans for my best friend here?"

I blush at Ginny's question, because Draco has to answer with the truth. And I wasn't so sure that he wanted to let our best friends know what he planned on doing in the future. I guess I am about to find out though.

"Fine. You want to know Weasley? I plan on being with Hermione for the rest of our lives. I want to marry her, have children with her, and grow old together. Is that okay with you?"

Ginny's eyes widen slightly in surprise, as did Blaise's. They know we love each other, but they hadn't probably expected us to go any farther with our relationship than what we had now. Well at least we don't have to hide our future together from them.

Ginny slowly nods her head in approval, and Draco smirks over at her before turning to his best friend. "Truth or Dare Blaise?"

"I suppose I'll pick Truth."

"So who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Draco honestly. I told you before I wasn't telling you this. Give me a different question."

"No way…He's got to answer the question, doesn't he Hermione?"

I gulp as both men turned their eyes upon me, waiting for me to answer. I nod slowly before giving Blaise an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Blaise, but you do have to answer the question, no matter how embarrassing or mean the question is," I say and send Draco a glare.

He shrugs at me before turning his attention back to his best friend, eager for an answer.

"I'm going to murder you for this later Draco…You don't even know the girl. But I lost my virginity to this girl I met in France. Her name was Francesca."

"Dude you lost it to a French girl? That's bloody awesome…"

Draco holds out his hand for a high five from Blaise, who immediately returns the gesture with a grin. I snort softly to myself at their childish antics before clearing my throat again, replying, "Yes that's absolutely fascinating…Now can we get back to the game?"

"Fine Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Give me a Dare."

Blaise grins evilly at me before telling me I have to send Crabbe a naughty love note. I wrinkle my nose in disgust before shaking my head no.

"Hey! My girlfriend isn't writing any other guy love notes, especially not naughty ones. If she'd be sending them to anyone, it will be me thank you very much."

I blush slightly at the thought of sending Draco a naughty note.

"What was it you said earlier? You told me I had to answer my question, which also means you have to do your dare. You don't get a new one…."

"Fine! But if Crabbe starts hitting on me after I send this note, I am so telling him you wrote it as me."

I march over to my room and grab a quill, some ink, and a scroll and go back out to the couch. Draco pouts as I scribble some nonsense down upon the scroll before waving my wand at it. It zooms out the window that opens upon my command and I quickly shut it back up before smoothing my skirt out and going to settle myself down upon the couch.

Well just before I plant my bum upon the couch, Draco grabs my arm and pulls me towards him till I'm sitting upon his lap sideways. His arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist.

_Okay so I just need to get straight to the point with this game before something else happens like that Dare…Damn Blaise for getting back at me. If Crabbe starts flirting with me, I will seriously kill Blaise, even if I have to do it while he's sleeping._

**Yes it's quite a turnoff to think about Crabbe hitting on me, thinking I actually like him.**

_Yes I know. I just shuddered with disgust…Let's get the show on the road._

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm picking Truth…"

I give her a small smile before asking the one question that I know she never would have wanted me to ask her in front of these two guys. "Who do you like?"

Ginny pales immensely, her eyes wide with disbelief. I quickly look away, unable to meet her eyes. It is with her interest in heart that I'd asked that question. She has to realize that…

My best friend narrows her eyes at me before replying with, "Well no one at the moment..."

I quickly turn back to her and stare right back at her, determination upon my face. I know that is a boldfaced lie and I have to get her to tell the truth.

"Ginny! You picked Truth and you have to tell the truth! I know that's a lie…."

Ginny blushes as the two boys look over at her, glaring murderously at her best friend. "Damn it Hermione…How could you?"

I quickly mouth 'I'm sorry' to her before giving her looks of encouragement.

She glances over at Blaise quickly before replying in soft tones. "Blaise."

Just one word, and that was it. That was all it took though. I can see Blaise's eyes bug out from the corner of my eye. I had assumed right that he hadn't known about her crush. Now things were going to just have to work themselves out.

Blaise is staring at Ginny like she's grown a second head and Ginny is blushing bright red all the way up to the roots of her hair. It would have been a pretty amusing thing if matters hadn't been so serious.

"You like me," Blaise questions, obviously unable to believe her answer to the question.

Ginny looks over at him cautiously, trying to decipher how he's feeling about her confession. Finally she nods slowly in agreement.

"Really?"

Ginny sighs in frustration before replying, "Yes Zabini. I like you...What are you going to do about it," Ginny challenges, obviously thinking he's poking fun of her. If she only knew the truth….

Blaise smirks slightly at her fiery remark and temperament before shrugging indifferently. Draco and I sit there, enraptured with the drama before us, unable to look away. "Nothing…Just ask you out on a date…"

Now it is Ginny's turn to be speechless. She sits there, blinking at him, as if he were the insane one. Her mouth has dropped open in her shock, and she doesn't seem to realize this fact given that it is still hanging open.

Blaise grins at this before reaching his hand over to cup her chin and close her mouth. His hand remains there, not moving.

"Say yes already Weasley...Before you make a man take back his offer to protect his pride..."

Ginny finally snaps out of her little speechless state as Blaise strokes the side of her chin softly with his thumb.

"Yes! Yes...Yes...Yes...My answer is yes."

Blaise grins at her response before releasing her chin, which I can see is much to Ginny's disappointment at the loss of his hand's contact with her face. Blaise twirls a strand of Ginny's coppery red locks around his finger, giving it a playful tug. I see Ginny smile over at Blaise, and neither one of them happen to notice that their best friends are staring at them with amusement and satisfaction at a job well done.

I can't help but grin like mad at what Draco and I had accomplished. We'd gotten our two best friends together finally. Draco's arms squeeze me pleasantly as we watch our best friends grinning happily at one another.

They sit there, doing just that, for several minutes before Blaise stands up abruptly. He offers his arm to Ginny, who quickly stands up too and takes his arm with a happy grin. He smiles back at her, and I see her blush slightly, but her smile never wavers.

"We'll let you two lovebirds alone. You can get back to your mating frenzy. Ginny and I have some things of our own to take care of…"

Blaise gives her a wicked grin, and I can see Ginny's smile widen at the gleam in his eye. I can't help but grin even more. They are so perfect for each other…

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun," I call after them as the portrait swings closed behind them. I give a soft sigh of satisfaction before getting off Draco's lap. He starts to protest but instantly closes his mouth when I settle down upon his lap again, this time facing him.

I give him a grin before wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning close. I cover his lips with mine, my lips curving upwards in the corners when our lips touch.

"So where were we?"

Draco lets out a throaty groan before wrapping his arms around my waist, hauling my body as close as it would come to his, making me grin even more. Oh yes…I would never tire of this!

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? Ginny and Blaise are finally together, so now it's going to get pretty hot and steamy for Dramione now that they're finally alone. Please leave me a review, and make sure you look out for the next update.


End file.
